The Hurt and the Healer
by LiveOutLoud143
Summary: 17 year old Krystall Walkker has suffered a lot in her life. A survivor of Dead Town, she now helps the Underground in any way she can. Three months ago, she was doing her job, healing soldiers. Now, can she help one as he fight against a disease that is caused something that all people fear? Also, can he help her heal as well? Rated T for cussing, and Daxter being... Ya know.
1. Chapter 1: The First Page

**_HELLLLLLOOOOOOO!_**

**_Welcome to my first Fanfiction! this is your Captain LiveOutLoud143, speaking, and I will guide you through this journey of epicness!_**

**_Well, at least I hope so. After all this is my first one. So, please tell me how I did, if you liked it. So on so forth..._**

**_Enjoy! And welcome to the adventure! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter. If I did, Jak would have a different love interest..._**

* * *

_It was a day like no other..._

_ The sky was clear and bright; a once in a blue moon sight. The two stars that seemed to show themselves around our planet circled shone brightly, while slight remainders of clouds or smog lingered here or there. People were going on as they were; to work, to shop, to play, to bargain, to terrorize,it didn't matter. Something today just seemed lively._

_ I was running some errands for my parents. My older brother trodding beside me. Mom and Dad always told us to go together to places. Telling us the the men in red would snatch us away, or that we would become snacks to Metal Heads, or sold by a Lurker..._

_ Whatever the case, we were there to protect each other_

_ And that day, we needed each other the most._

_ Suddenly screams filled the air around me, fire quickly blocked my path as I heard that sentence that changed my life forever._

_ "Metal Heads have breached the Outer Ring! They're in the city!"_

_ My brother dragged us backwards, away from the screams filling the sky. The streets began to run red, or was it my imagination? Was it really blood?_

_ Suddenly, my brother's hand wasn't there anymore._

_ I was faced with a wall of fire mixed with blood, my family seemed to be engrained in to the flames, rising with every agonizing scream that replaced the air. Metal Heads waltzed out of the flames and surrounded me, licking their jaws and showing their dangerously sharp fangs, and were practically crawling on their bellies preparing for the final attack..._

* * *

"WAKE UP, SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

I practically leaped out of my bed. Landing face first on the floor. Above me I heard Livy's bellowing laughter. I let out a small growl, and moved some of the stray pieces of hair out of my face so that I could look at the face of my next victim.

Olivia Brakhart, my friend and room mate, was still in her night ware consisting of a tank top and a pair of shorts with her big brown eyes glowing, curly brown hair up in a messy bun, face free of make-up, and completely free of any and all weaponry.

I let out a devious smile, "And you think that you're getting away with that why?" She put on her "all-knowing-Livy" look.

"Probably since Torn left a message for you..." I jumped off of the floor, knowing what this was about.

I met Torn through who people call "The Shadow" after he had saved me from the wreak that is now called Dead Town. After my family died from the Metal Head attack, I've tried to make a life. Well... Two things wrong with that sentence.

One; when I mean make a life, that basically means get along with what's been given to me. In exchange for my services to the Underground, I get free housing and money for food with no strings attached.

Two;maybe, and a BIG maybe, not all of my family is dead. Only my parents names were registered in the records of lives lost in the "Dead Town" episode. My brother, James, name was never recorded. Making it possible that he survived, a VERY LOW possibility that he MAY have actually survived the attack.

Who knows? Me and a few others were lucky, maybe so he was too.

I reached my communicator and pressed "replay message" on the screen.

_"Krys. It's Torn,"_ I held a quick breath...The way he said those words made my stomach churn.

_"I'm sorry. The records that Vin was able to get have nothing on your brother... Vin's come," _Torn began to sound hesitant as he released a heavy sigh, I quickly closed my eyes, "_He's come to the conclusion that your brother was reported as... "Unidentifiable","_my stomach nearly lurched out of my stomach and tears pricked on the inside of my lids as the description came to my mind. Images and memories of my former home ran in my mind. I knew and saw first hand what happened to people caught in the heart of Metal Head slaughters.

"_I'm afraid we can't continue the search Krystall... I'm so sorry."_ The message ended, and I lowered my head.

It was seven years two months ago when it happened. When Dead Town was attacked, when I witnessed the slaughter of innocent people.

When I lost my family.

I squeezed my eyes as hard as I would allow it. _You're stronger than that. It's okay. You expected this..._

_ I didn't expect that we would stop..._

Suddenly arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders over my chest and a head resting against mine, giving me a reassuring squeeze.

"I know it's hard. Remember I'm here, okay?" I gave a fake smile before turning around. My eyes once again free of threatening tears.

"So," I began to ask Olivia, "Do you recall the rude awakening you gave me?"

* * *

"Solider Walkker, reporting," I state as I walk through the hallway, and into the small meeting room of the Underground. I try to ignore the fact that just a couple hours ago, Torn, who is sitting at the desk in the middle of the room, had told me that the search for my elder brother was canceled. After,I had chased my roommate around the world and back, I had gotten dressed in my long-sleeve black shirt, my brown vest, a pair of worn out jeans, some steel-toed boots, and made my way over here to work.

I could see Torn do a double take at the corner of my eye, and walk up beside me as I set up a bunk with my stuff.

"What are you doing here?"

"Working," I do a sarcastic eye roll for good measure, "Duh."

"You don't need to be here." Torn says, picking up some of the things that are already in their place on the bed, and putting them in my arms.

"Torn," I say exasperated, "People need me in here. You know I'm the only healer in the Underground here who doesn't throw up whenever they have to deal with Green Eco... Well besides the Shadow that is."

Torn continues to glare at me, and I sigh, rubbing my face with my hands.

"Look, I need this. I can't... I-It distracts me, ya know?"

That brought a wall down. Torn closes his eyes and heaves a deep sigh. Although I don't know everything, I know that being an Ex-Krimzon Guard comes with it's own ghosts. We've always had that mutual understanding that way. We've both seen sides of this war that people should have never had to experience, and that others should really know.

Thus the expression, "curiosity killed the cat", becomes literal.

Torn gives a slight nod, and I take that as my leave. however, Torn sees differently. Like always.

"I need you back on the field, Krys," I stop in front of a door, THE door, as everyone else calls it. Because everyone in the Underground has seen the room on the other side of this door, at least once.

"I can't. I lost it, Torn, and unless you find my brother, dead or alive, I don't think I could get it back."

I close the door and look around the infirmary. Men and women sit on the floor with minor injuries. A broken arm, gashes, burns, gunshot wounds. That's the normal. A few others laid on the stretchers that we had. A few machines hooked into them, but not enough. We had very insignificant technology to help them. All we could really do to help was load them with as much Green Eco as they could handle and hope they make it through.

Don't get me wrong! They usually do, but unless your body could handle that large amount of Eco, you were never the same. Most of the time, we see them a week or so later ( as what happens with most of my patients), but a body could only take so much Eco before it becomes immune or rejects it all together. Once this happens, we begin to call families and friends.

I sigh. Remembering the day's when I helped my mother, who was an apothecary If I could have had more time with her, I could help them more. I do what I can, and with what I have, and I save lives because of it.

* * *

It's around two AM now... And it's been a long day. All I can't wait for now, instead of a new bottle of disinfectant and gazes, is sweet slumber.

I come to where my bunk is made for me, but not before a slight movement catches my eyes as I turn to the desk.

Torn's head lies on it's flat surface, and I don;t know why I didn't notice his load snoring while on entry. His arm, outstretched before him with a pun hanging lazily out. The only movement coming from him is the slight rise and fall of his chest.

It's not him, but a small child, tan with blonde hair and the biggest blue eyes you will ever see, was shaking Torn, trying to wake him up. I look closely at the boy, his eyes skittish, and flighty.

"Hey,"I say calmly to get his attention. He turns sharply in my direction, but his once frightened eyes turns to relief when he sees me, and runs into my open arms. Once I pick him up, I feel his shoulders shake slightly. He probably had a nightmare. Then, I carefully move across the floor, with him in my arms before laying both of our bodies down together on the slightly stiff mattress, and begin to try and hush his cries.

"It's alright, Kid. you're safe now. You're safe here"

This is my beginning. My exposition. My story.

And it's about to get crazier than a Yakow in mating season.


	2. Chapter 2: First Meeting

**Well, here's another chapter! Hope you like it! Please reveiw...**

**Introducing our Heros! DunDunDun!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Jak and Daxter... If I did, Daxter would have worn pants since the beginning.**

* * *

"C'mon, kiddo. Almost there."

I walk through the slums towards my meeting place with Kor. The official caretaker of the young boy walking beside me, and holding my hand. However, whenever Kor decides to take his mysterious trips to wherever he goes in his spare time he leaves the Kid with the Underground. To be more specific, me.

You see, since I've been off the field, I've had one of the safest jobs in the Underground. The worst that happens is rather a guy lashes out at me for trying to help a friend of his or something, and there is a major wound that is causing a lot of blood to go everywhere. Other than that, nothing super violent or disturbing goes on, and even if so, the Kid hangs out in one of the back rooms and plays with his crocodog.

A perfect environment for a kid... Right? (Hint:Sarcasm:Hint)

Not that I really complain. I love having this Kid around. He reminds me of me as a child. Actually, he reminds me of almost ANY child. It's like this war has had no effect on him; it doesn't taint him. It's that fact that he's still as innocent as can be that makes me love this Kid.

We continue to walk through the mass of people towards the looming prison on the outside of the slums. I hold the Kids hand even tighter. Why Kor wanted to meet here, I'll never know. He to many, including me at times, just see him as a senile, old cuckoo. Although he's proven himself many times over that he has quite the sharp mind despite his age.

Finally, I'm able to catch the image of Kor, waiting impatiently in front of the prison, and I call out his name, "Kor!"

He turns and sees me walking with the Kid. His free hand going into the air to wave at the familiar old man. When Kor sees us, I see his eyes widen a bit.

"Krystall? Here so soon?" Now it's my turn to widen my eyes.

"What do you mean? I was suppose to take the Kid to you here and now." Kor looks back and forth while I'm talking. I raise my eyebrows, wondering what in the world has gotten into that old man's head now.

"Oh, well then, I'm very tired still from my journey. Could you keep me company here with the boy while I rest some more?" I nod, but the question catches me off guard. Something was off, and he was planning something in his hungry little brain.

Seriously? Sometimes this guy scares me more than Krew.

Suddenly, I hear a short scream, and the ground shift not to far away. When I turn around to see what had happened, I was surprised.

The man in front of me quickly surveyed his surrounding before having his dark eyes land on me. His blond hair was longer than mime, and slicked back reaching his lower back. His face looked like it had not been shaven recently, and he had a goatee growing in rather unevenly. His blue long sleeved tunic was held down with brown leather straps, and he wore a pair or tan shorts with sandals on his feet... Well, anyone with an eye could tell you that.

However, the way he held himself screamed exhaustion, as well as starvation. He was dirty from head to toe, and looked as if he'd been through the gates of Hades and back. I looked towards the top of the tower, and widened my eyes. Lo and behold, an open window, absolutely perfect for an escape. I looked back at him, and he seemed to have followed my gaze. The look on his face was ferocious, and he started to advance towards me and the Kid, who was still holding on to my hand.

Suddenly, Kor gained enough energy in that period of time to actually interfere, but not in the way I thought possible...

"Hello, strangers. My name is Kor. How may I-"

"You look like a reasonably smart man," the man said to Kor, quickly surveying him, and pushing him with his finger, "I want information. Where the hell am I?" The deep growl of his voice scared the Kid as he clutched to my brown cargo pants. I looked down at the Kid, and pat his head before watching the rest of the conversation.

"Ah, sorry. He's not used to the whole conversation thing, yet," I then noticed the orange furry... animal, riding on top of the boy's shoulders. All he wore was a pair of goggles on the crown of his forehead.

And... HE COULD TALK...

I think I almost fainted at the realization.

"Well, my angry young friend," Kor began and I giggled at the greeting. That was exactly how I would describe him," You are a 'guest' of his 'majesty' Baron Praxis, the ruler of 'glorious' Haven city."

"I was just a 'guest' in the good Baron's Prison," the man replied. I shuddered at the thought, and took a sharp intake of breath. Who knows what demonic things happen in there?

"Inside or out. We're surrounded by walls." I tell them, adding my own thoughts. Even though these walls were meant to protect us, it only reminded me of how helpless we are, and too, reliant on the Baron who really has no more power over the war than the rest of us.

"We are all his prisoners," Kor voiced out harshly. Movement caught my eye. When I looked, I let out a gasp, and picked the Kid up, holding him closer. Kor, seeing my discomfort, followed my eye sight to see Krimzon Guard soldiers marching towards us. Their blood red armor covering them from head to toe, and heavily armed. I quickly turned away to try to hide the Kid from view.

"Talk about being at the wrong place at the wrong time. I'd move on if I were you," he spoke cautiously to the pair as I slowly walked away. However, the guards announcement stopped me cold in my tracks.

"By order of His Eminence, the Grand Protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis, everyone in this section is hereby under arrest for suspicion of harboring underground fugitives. Surrender and die!" I held the boy closer to me as he whimpered against my chest.

"Excuse me," the furry creature said standing at the feet of the blonde man, "Don't you mean, surrender... OR die?!" He asked, confused and scared.

"Not here, pal." I say, and my voice catches the attention of the head solider.

"Hey," he calls walking towards me, "who's kid is that?" He points to the child in my arms, and I silently glare at him.

The guard then begins to advance towards me, no doubt an idea in his head of who this Kid might be, "I'm placing you under arrest!" He says, giving no reason except for the suspicion behind that helmet of his. Only, he happens to be correct.

"Protect us from these guards, and I'll introduce you to someone who can help you!" I hear Kor yell, but I'm focused on the guard in front of me. His hand is outstretched, reaching for the child.

"No!" I yell, and pull the Kid away from him. Suddenly, my arms are ripped away, and the Kid is released from my arms into those of a Guard. I see the Kid begin to kick and squirm. His loyal crocadog following the solider, and barking crazily at him.

"Let us go!" I scream at the guards, and yank to try and gain back possession of my arms, but not before someone else does it for me. I fall to the ground at the sudden release and begin to face my savior

The Guards beside me are flung into the nearest wall with such force, that they become limp. I look to the Guard that was once in front of me to find him at the end a a long, human like claw, breathing heavily and squirming under the slow pain of the claw running in, and out of his body repeatedly. The Guard falls, and after suffering a sudden slash that causes a painful crack to resound in my ears his labored breathing ceases.

I finally look at the resemblance of the prison escapee. His skin was as pale as death, his blonde hair turned into an ashy white, his hands carried long claws that were now covered in blood. His eyes where like onyx, and fangs showed through his devilish smile.

Despite the massacre that I know is behind him, I can't take my eyes off of the man in front of me as a sudden transformation overcomes him. Turning him back into the man that I saw not too long ago. He ran his fingers over his face, and looks at me. His body was still shaking over the sudden transformation, and raw power coursing through his body. I only have the sense to stare back, slightly shocked on what I had seen.

The Kid runs over to me, and I'm brought out of the stare as his body collides with mine in a hug. I take a deep breath, and rub his back.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly, and his head nods in response. He's okay. I'm okay. That's all that matters...

"That was cool!," the rodent jumped on his friends shoulder, "Do it again!"

"Something's happening to me!" the man replied, his breath labored, "something he did... I-I can't control it..." His voice became relaxed as the shaking stopped. I stood up, the child still in my arms as he curiously looks at the man and his furry friend.

"Very impressive, you two," Kor said with awe. I shake my head, images of the battle feild run across my minds eye. I had never seen anyone who can transform like that. I look back to the man who saved our lives, and suddenly it's all I care about.

"Thank you," I said quietly. Even so I caught the man's attention as I cleared my mind of what I just seen him do, "That was very brave of you. Protecting us and the child." I finished nudging the child in my arms to look at the man in front of us. He looked at him, and gave a his usual curious look. No doubt wondering what happened to the "other" man who helped us.

"Yes," Kor said humbly, as I let the child down from my arms, and he ran to Kor's side, "This child, is VERY important."

"THIS kid? He looks kinda scruffy," he said running a paw over the Kid's head.

"Hey," I stated defensively, "I gave him a bath just this morning. More than what I can say about you two." I stated waving my hand. The man moved his head to his shoulder and gave a little sniff before making a disgusted face.

"You're in a restricted zone," A Krimzon Guard in a cruiser tells us, "Move along."

"Thank you for your help, but I must get this boy to safety," he tells the boys, "and thank you, Krystall. For taking such good care of the boy in my stead."

"No need to, Kor." I say, and the Kid runs to me with his arms open. I duck down just in time to give him a hug and pat on the back while Kor talks to the blonde man.

"Be good, alright," I say once we pull back, and ruffle his hair, "I'll see you soon."

The Kid nods, and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before moving to Kor's side with his pet following close behind. Watching him walk away, I rub my cheek smiling. That Kid was so sweet...

Then I noticed the man walking away, and my senses come back to me.

"Hey, wait!" I call out, and he turns around, crossing his arms.

"What's your names?" I ask them, rummaging through my bag, while looking them in the eye.

"Weeeeeelllll, sweetheart," the rodent then appears on my shoulder, leaning on my head as I search through my pack, "This hero's name is Daxter... But you can just call me...Orange Lightning!"

After that statement, I stop searching, and raise my eyebrows at him. He laughs sheepishly, and jumps back on his friend's shoulder before stating, "He's Jak."

I smile, "Good," after finding what I was looking for, I hand them a healing pack.

"That should make you as good as new from that kind of a fight." Jak raises his eyebrows at me while weighing the pack in his hands.

"Do you carry things like this everywhere for anybody?" He asked skeptically. I just shrug my shoulders.

"It's my job," I say before turning around, and begin to walk towards my next destination, "It's a thank you gift. Good luck, and welcome to the city."

...

I honestly didn't think that I would see them again after that.

It was late... Well early. About 1:40 AM. I sigh as I remove my gloves, throw them into the nearest bin, and washed my arms free from the dried blood that encased them. I managed to get the patient stable. The poor guy; three gunshot wounds, two to the arm, and one to his right kneecap to keep him from walking away from capture. It was a good thing that he had a good partner out there, otherwise he would have been left for dead, or worse: prison. Unfortunately, he's had so many Green Eco treatments that his body no longer reacts to it, but instead rejects it. Meaning, he's going to have to heal the old fashioned way, and once that happens, he might not be able to walk on his right leg.

Who knows though? Vin can do wonders with prosthetics..

"... get used to seeing this room. A lot." I hear the door open, and turn around to see Torn, and a certain someone I didn't expect.

"Meet, Krystall. She's your new best friend." I stare at Jak, my mouth hanging slightly. It didn't occur to me that when Kor was going to have him see someone to help him, that it would be Torn.

"We've already met." Jak says, crossing his arms, and glaring at me. I turn my head away to avoid his gaze.

"Really?" Torn says, drawling out the word, and I internally groan, "She's going to have to tell me about that."

"Why are you three still up at this hour?" I ask.

"Why are you?" Daxter asks, and I shrug.

"Finishing my job for the moment." Torn looks at the unconscious man on the stretcher to my left. His chest rid of his clothing, and mostly wrapped with gauze, while most of his right pants leg was cut off in order to clean and wrap the wound.

"Will he live?" I sigh, and rub my face. The exhaustion of the day finally getting to me.

"The shot wounds were meant to immobilize him for capture, not kill him. It's going to be tough, but he can do it. The worst that can happen is that I'll have to cut off his leg if it doesn't heal, and begins to decay." Torn raises his eye brow.

"Won't some Gree-" Knowing what he was going to say, I interrupt.

" His body won't take to it. He threw up every half an hour for two and a half hours before it got out of his system."

Torn nodded, and turned back to Jak who was looking around our small hospital, "Krystall's our healer, apothecary, doctor, whatever, for the time being. If you ever get hurt, even if it's just a headache, you see her. Alright? I need all my soldiers in top shape." He said before walking towards the door.

"That's it. After this, you boy's get your rest. I have work for you tomorrow." With that he shut the door.

Jak continued to look at me, and I sighed. I waved my arm towards the small desk at my right, and he moved to it, confused, before sitting on it. Daxter, jumped off his shoulder to look at me.

"Whatcha doin', sweetheart?" I start digging through the cupboards, gathering all the little instruments I need.

"You two are newbies. I need to do a short examination, just to get some information in case you ever get in here." After putting on some new gloves, I grab a clipboard hanging on the side showing a blank sheet of paper. I wrote his name at the top and asked, "What's your last name?"

"What?"

"Last name?" I asked again, Daxter was giving me a "you-did-it-now" look, and Jak looked at the floor in front of him.

"I don't know it..."

"Oh."

It was silent from there on out. I just wrote "Jak and Daxter" at the top of the page, and set it down before grabbing two sanitized needles.

"Uhhh," Daxter said nervously, "What are you going to do with that?"

I smiled, "I need blood samples to see if your sensitive to anything we offer here. Medicine and food wise."

Jak crossed his arms, "You could just ask."

"Stopped when people were to desperate for food to tell. Now, give me your hand." Jak uncrossed his arms and stretched out his hands.

The entire time passed away with silence. No questions, no comments, just an understandable , undisturbed silence that was welcome in my book. These two just broke out of prison for I don't know, were stuck for however long period of time, and suffered who knows what while in there. They had a right to keep somethings to themselves. No doubt anything else was taken away from them. Once I was done I took off my gloves, and set the samples on the table.

"All done," I said.

"Wait," Daxter spoke up getting in front of me, "You don't need anything else? No weight, height, age... Stuff like that."

I laugh a bit while placing the blood samples in a few chemical mixtures for the night, "Please, these are too desperate of times to turn people away because their too heavy, too short, or too young. Usually, if you could hold a gun, run, shoot, and see over a bar counter your in." I said sighing, and looked at the clock, reading 2, before groaning.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Daxter asks me.

"All done with you, but now I'll probably have to change his bandages." I point to the third guy down in the row of severely injured patients. Jak chuckles a bit before jumping off the counter.

"Good luck."

"Thanks," I say giving a small smile, but before he leaves I speak, "By the way," he turns around to face me, "I don't expect to see you back for another week. I tell this to all newbies. This war is dangerous, and more people die out on the field than in here...

"Obviously," Jak states and I glare blankly at him.

"Don't be stupid, and try, it's hard I know, but TRY to stay on the safe side."

Jak smirks, and him and Daxter share a look, "No thanks," Daxter replies, "Good speech though." With that, they leave me in the room alone with the injured.

It's funny... That's the first time, and last, that I see them in this room.


	3. Chapter 3: Day Off?

**Sooo happy for all of ya'll who liked and followed my story:) you guys are awesome! I personally love this chapter... It's kinda cute. **

**To: randomfan- Yep:) but not intill later on... I don't want to spoil too much.**

**I now introduce you to Chapter 3! Enjoy! And REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter. If I did, the whole "back to the future" would have given me less of a headache when I played the game...**

* * *

The next morning, I wake up. Looking at myself in the mirror, half dressed, and realize that getting only four hours of sleep, with NO coffee mind you, is really taking a toll on me.

"Uhhhh... Krys?"

I hear Livy calling me from the other side of the bathroom door while I get ready for the day. Only replacing my jeans and shirt, I begin to brush my tangled mess of a bed head into it's normal wave. I brush my fingers through the copper colored hair to test it out, and make sure all of the knots are out.

"Krys?"

"What's going on Livy?" I reply, forgetting that she had called me earlier.

"Well, um. Torn called..." Why was she sounding so nervous? I ask as I put on my usual jean vest over my teal long sleeved shirt, and begin to put my mid back length hair in a braid to keep it out of the way. I watch my fingers make the small, quick motions out of the corner of my eyes as I stare the bright blue gray orbs I find in the mirror, just underneath my bangs.

"He needs you over there... Say's it has something to do with the water..."

Just as she finishes that sentence and I finish my braid, I reach to turn the facet on only to have muck and mud run through it. I make a disgusted noise at the back of my throat as I slowly turn off the facet, and the stench fills my nostrils.

"Yeah... I can see that."

* * *

"You have got to be joking me..." I groan.

I roll my head back and hit it against the wall I'm leaning on as Torn finishes his call with Ashelin. The Baron just loves to make his citizens suffer doesn't he?

"I shouldn't be so surprised," Torn comments from his desk. I snort.

"I'm not. Trying to pin it out on us so just he can turn the city against us." Torn gives a heavy sigh, no doubt reminiscing about his past life in the Guard, and runs a hand over his face as his communicator begins to beep. Suddenly a holographic map appears, showing us the outer most part of the city.

"Ashelin just sent me the coordinates to the valve that should get the city's water back on." He states as we follow a red dot, blinking it's way across the map while leaving a red trial behind it. Indicating the quickest route to the valve. As the red dot comes to a stop, the color changes to a vibrant green, and the whole path is light up in the same color.

Once again, I groan.

"It's OUTSIDE the city?" I look at the overall map, and lo, and behold. The pumping station, located just out side the city walls, between here and the Wastelands.

I look over at Torn, "Who's going to be crazy enough to accept a mission like that?" I see Torn shake his head, but suddenly a cruel smile becomes plastered on his face, and he gives a couple of chuckles. I raise my eyebrows at him, what's he up to?

"What poor soul are you thinking about to do this job, Torn?" I ask him. He shakes his head at me, and looks back at the papers and maps sprawled all over his desk. He waves his hand at me before he gives his answer.

"No one really important... Hey, seeing as you can't really do anything with the water off. Why don't you t have a day off?"

"Don't change the subject by... Wait, take a day off?" I'm confused now... Torn never let's anyone take a day off...

"Yeah, but one thing... Actually, make it two."

Of course...

"One; take the Kid with you," and I look over to the bunk at the far edge of the wall. The Kid had, no doubt, fallen asleep out of boardom while his crocadog sitting loyally, and observant of anything in the room that might pose a danger to the child.

"And two... The next time I ask you, you will go on the field." I felt my eyes widen as I whip back to look at Torn.

Suddenly, I became nervous. My palms were itching with sweat, and my face was becoming hotter by the minute. The memories from my years, all my missions came flying at my face. Killing Metal Heads, the blood shed, all the soldiers that I worked with, the twirling emotions of hatred and desperation to find my brother. Nothing else mattered... Then came the memory. The solider next to me crying out in pain, while Metal Head dug their greedy jaws into his stomach while I hid from my own little corner, watching a man I could have saved become nothing more than a bloody pulp.

The blood, the screams, the cowardice...

I shake my head, the emotions tumbling over me, "Torn, n-no... I-I can't-t. No-not now-"

"I'm not asking you right now," Torn finally faces me, and I take in deep breaths to calm my nerves from the memories, "But when I ask you, you need to be ready, Krystall. You can't fight your ghosts from behind that door of yours."

_Oh, just watch me..._ I think to myself, as I nod my head. Torn slowly nods his too, and resumes his paper work after a short, "Have a nice day off."

* * *

"Have you ever been on a jet board, Kid?"

The Kid shakes his head, and I give a small smile at his cuteness. I decided to take him to the Arena to try out a jet board. I used to come here a lot to mess around between missions, as well as race. I watch the Kid as he tries to get on the jet board, but once on he quickly looses balance and falls off.

I chuckle, "Here," I help him get on my shoulders, his legs dangling on my chest, and his hands holding my forehead, "hold on tightly. And don't let go. K?"

Once the Kid nods, I take off.

I don't do anything too dangerous or pull off any cool tricks. I just ride around back and forth between the bowls, nailing the sides here and there just to add something different. I expected the Kid to immediately retaliate and begin to cry, or whine. Instead, I can feel his stomach hitch as he chuckles. No sound breaking through my hears. Just the movement of his chest as he soundlessly laughs.. A smile spreads on my face as I continue to go around, the slight wind whipping around my face, and the hum of the board beneath my feet.

The Kid suddenly pulls on my hair, and I stop to hear the sound of his crocadog. Barking and following us as we move across the arena. No doubt because I have the Kid riding on my shoulders, Precursors forbid. It's like that dog was meant to be it's parent or something.

I stop in front of the dog, and the Kid climbs off my shoulders. Once he lands on the ground the dog immediately becomes pleased, and joins the Kids side. Giving off an affectionate look. I smile as the Kid begins to pet him, and chuckle as the dog licks his hand.

Suddenly, the Kid pushes me towards the arena again while pointing at the board.

"You want me to ride it? By myself?" the Kid nods enthusiastically, and I give a smile. I jog a bit before jumping on the board, and ride off.

I start out grinding on some of the bars set out all over the arena, before heading out on the half pipes, pulling some tricks, here and there. Nothing really big, some spins, and if I have enough momentum, I pull off a flip. I hear the Kid clap enthusiastically while giving a large smile right at me. His eyes sparkling with childish wonder and admiration.

I smile right back, and the smile never leaves my face as I skate back and forth across the park.

…

I walk out of the park with the Kid's hand in mine, but something catches his attention, and he begins to run towards it. His crocadog following him faithfully.

"Wait! Kid!" I sigh and chase him, only to find him plastered to a window. I look out to see what has got his attention, and I chuckle.

This Kid has got a need for speed. I see three people practice racing on zoomers in the track below. Their crew from the sidelines cheering them on or giving them advice. I look over at the Kids face. It's about as close as you can get to the wall, his eyes wide, and mouth slightly open in an 'o' shape. The crocadog began to bark to get his attention, but the Kid's mind was somewhere else.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head, "Hey Kid... Wanna ride one?"

The Kid nods and jumps into my arms. I laugh, and haul him up on my shoulders before walking off with his loyal pet beside us.

However, getting there was going to be tougher than I thought.

"Pleeeeeeeaaassssseeeee, Keria! Just this once." I beg the blue haired mechanic who was now in collaboration with Ace, a 47 year old fellow racer, and my past endorser.

"What if the kid get's hurt? I'm not gonna risk it!" Unfortunately, we never, EVER got along. Ya know, rivalry, favorites, and creepy stalker "friends" **cough Errol! cough...**

I look to Ace giving him an "I-told-you-so-now-fix-it" look. Ace sighed, and moved his pepper gray hair out of his eyes, showing bright green orbs hidden behind glasses.

"Keira... Is there anyway I could change your mind?" He asked in a smooth, siren voice that could change the heart of the Metal Head leader...

But Keria was different. She was the gatekeeper to Hades itself...

"No. Way." Ace sighed.

"Very well."

I began to sputter, and complain while Ace lead me out of the garage by my arm. The Kid following close behind. Once I knew we were out of ear shot, I began to form complete sentences.

"Why did you give up so easily!? You always, ALWAYS, win in a fight against Keira! You could have easily gotten-"

"What? These?" He then balanced the keys to their joint garage were the zoomers where. A smile spreads across my face, and I launch myself into the man's arms.

"Thank you! Your amazing, Ace" The man gives a grunt, and pats my back before holding me at arms length, "Remind me. I owe you one."

"Big time. Keria's going to chew me out."

I grin evilly and throw the keys in the air and catching them again in my hand.

"Have fun with that."

…

"Ready, Kid?"

The little boy in front of me was wearing my helmet, which was WAY too big for his little head. His crocadog was waiting inside the garage, probably barking his head off at the Kid's absence. The Kid looks at me with the biggest grin I've ever seen and gives a slight nod. I smile, and lean forward.

"Hold on to my arms,okay?" He nods, and does what I tell him. A girl from the side lines comes in front of me.

"Your time record for three laps is 3.542. Ready... Set... GO!"

I take off at the first syllable. The child's hands quickly squeeze my arms at the sudden start, but with time slowly relax. At the first turn, I lean a bit to the side to help the zoomer move faster. The Kid gives a quick gasp, but soon I feel the same hitches in his breath that tell me he's laughing. We maneuver across the course, jumping over the pit falls which cause him to gasp, and grab on tight, go on the ramps and short cuts that cause him to wave one hand in the air to the people below, and at the bursts of speed I get on the course, I feel that, just like me, he stops breathing. His breath taken away by the wind blowing through his hair, the power of the machine under him, and the adrenaline coursing in his body while colors of the track and stands fly beside us.

I don't even hear the girl say my time as I pull up after the finish line. All I can hear is my own care free laughter, and see the wide innocent eyes staring at me in excitement.

* * *

The next day the water's turned back on, and, to Torn's dismay, by the newbies Jak and Daxter. Torn had them running up walls with missions to the point where when I dropped off the Kid at the Hideout at around 8, the two were sprawled out on the nearest bunk and were gone early the next morning.

I have been running up the walls since then. I've had to catch up on the different patients that have come in. Unfortunately, supplies were down in till Krew, who happens to supply us with weapons, AND food AND medical, received a bag of Eco ore for payment. However, the supplies came in a little late as we've suffered three losses today, and two near deaths.

It's almost sundown as I walk past the gun course as I make my way towards The Hip Hog Heaven. Normally, I wouldn't be going there. I don't particularly like to drink, but Torn had told me about Tess's spy work for Krew. Seeing as she's one of my closest friends, although she's a bit too flirtatious for my tastes, and I haven't talked to her in a while. I wanted to drop by and see my bright blonde partner in crime.

I walk through the door to be met by the floating fat man himself.

Krew, dressed in his fancy silk, outfit, takes a deep breath, and fans himself, "Well... If it isn't the little kittten. I haven't seen your pretty face in a while."

I control my sneer as he leans in closer to me, inspecting me as if I was something under a microscope.

"I wanted to see Tess. I heard that she got the job here."

"Ahhhh, yes," Krew moves himself away from my face, and floats to the roof of the building, "Just don't cause any trouble."He growls and I take that as my invitation.

Looking around, the place hasn't changed much. Maybe a few new chairs, and a couple of trophies. Then I see Tess washing a couple of glasses behind the counter, and despite her rather rough and tough nature she looked pretty natural behind the counter.

"Hey Tess!" I sit on a chair in front of her, and she gives a small squeal.

"Krissy, wanna drink?" She asks me, using the nickname she gave me when I first joined the Underground. I roll my eyes, and lean on the counter.

"Just water," I tell her, and no sooner do I see a tall glass of water in front of me. Tess then leans on hands, and leans towards me.

"Soooo, what's going on?"

I shrug, "Nothing much. Blood, some guts, a few broken bones. Nothing much to see otherwise in our little hospital."

She rolls her eyes, "Do you have no life? I mean what have you been doing as of late? Anything fun?" I give a small smile as the Kid's smile and soundless laughter comes in to my mind.

"Actually, I had a day off yesterday. I hung out with the Kid." Tess laughs a bit.

"Babysitting isn't what I call a day off, Krissy."

"Actually, it was really nice," I smile and move my copper tresses over my shoulder while leaning on the counter, "I took him to the Arena. We messed around on the jet boards, and took him on one of the racing zoomers for a ride."

"Really? Was he scared?"

"No! He loved it," I take a deep breath, "I think, if started out young, he could be rather talented at it. He's definitely got an interest in racing."

Tess laughs a bit, "Well, I'll be. You finally fall head over heels and it's for a boy about four times younger than you!"

I hold my glass threateningly and give her playful glare, "I will use this."

We break out into laughter before the door opens up, and I hear Krew's voice ring out in that oh, so pleasant tone that could make you sick.

"You boy's are turning out to be quite useful, eh?" I turn to see who he's talking to, and my eyes widen.

Out of all the Underground soldiers I meet day to day, how come I see these two more often than most?

"Those are Krew's new delivery boys," Tess explains to me. I give her a sideways glance.

"No kidding. They're also Torn's." Her eyes widen, and a spark of recognition passes through her cobalt irises.

I tap back into the newbies conversation, "Well, I need someone to go down to shoot every Sentry Gun in the Sewers, and I'll give you a sweet weapon upgrade if you succeed." I wrinkle my nose at the thought... Poor guys.

"Let me guess," Daxter tell Krew, "Dank, murky water?"

Krew nods.

"Reeks worse than your breath at an oyster fest?" I cover my mouth to refrain from laughing, and I look over at Tess who stares blankly at the creature with her mouth in a smile.

"Fuller o' Metal Heads... Than your plate on a one pass buffet?" Even from this angle, I can tell that Krew is getting furious.

"And of course, weapons more lethal than your ever so TIGHTY WHITES on a hot summer day... Look donut hole, why don't we sit around looking hot and heavy, and you go roto-root the pipes!"

I finally give up and begin to laugh, Jak and Daxter look at me in surprise, and Krew turns to look at me. His face twisted in fury.

"Don't you have something important to do?" he asks leaning in close to my face. I send a glare and a smile smile back

"Torn will call if he needs me for anything," But then my communicator begins to ring. Krew gives me a smirk with a hateful glare.

I groan, and answer while Krew talks to the boys, "You need me back, Torn?"

_"No,"_ he answers frustrated with something, "_Vin went AWOL... I'll have to look into it, but I need you to watch over the Power Station. You're one of the few that can handle being there without messing something up."_ I roll my eyes.

"Remember when I almost took out the Bazaar's side of the Eco Shield?"

_"You were fourteen. Please, Krystall, I'm going to send someone to get Vin, and you know how to work the Portal."_

I sigh,"I'll be there in a few."

_"Thanks,"_ And with that, he hung up.

"Bloodsuckers!" Was all I herd from Krew, and when I look to see where the boys had been they were out the door.

* * *

**REVIEW! Please?**


	4. Chapter 4: Disagreements

**So here's another chapter:) the long update was brought to you by the fact that I graduated High School this past week! So excited, and congrats to any other graduates reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter. I just wipe the Palace floors for a living...**

* * *

So, now here I am staring half way bored to death at these screens flashing numbers and symbols in a sequence that is some manner of importance while waiting for someone to bust through the door with Vin in tow...

Don't know why Vin would disappear like that. The man is paranoid beyond measure. Usually, the only places that you will find Vin is here at the Power Station, or at his apartment in the higher up of the city (only rarely however).

My mind wanders aimlessly for I don't know how long. Mostly on fighting the urge to jump through that portal to get some action. Why? Again, I don't know. I haven't had that urge in months. I lost it all when I realized how mindless, how ruthless, I had become on the battlefield. My obsession over my revenge caused me to turn my backs on my own fellows just to make sure the job got done.

That's when I stopped, and began looking for the person I know could help me: my brother. When that search proved unfruitful, I stopped doing missions altogether. The only way I still proved useful to the underground is my slight knowledge on healing and medicine, and doing mundane things such as this.

But why, now of all times, do I feel like I can do more? Why do I suddenly care? Aren't I doing enough?

The door opens behind me, and I sigh having a good, gut feeling who it is.

"Vin. By the Precursors, man! You gave us..." I turn around to face him...

But my gut feeling was dead wrong.

"Hey, sweetheart!" The annoying orange fluff jumps from Jak's shoulder over on to the ground in front of me, "Are you following us everywhere we go... Just so you can see me?"

I groan, and hit my head on a table full of buttons.

_"Lowering of Eco Shield . Commencing."_

Bad idea.

The entire room began to blink in red, and sirens flared and boomed through my hands and into my ear drum. My mind went blank and my heart pounded fiercely against my chest.

"WHAT DID _YOU_ DO!" Daxter yelled into my ear as he shook my shoulder urgently.

I think I just destroyed Haven.

Jak looked around trying to see if anything can stop it. I look helplessly around the board with the dead buttons that use to flash with Blue Eco before I find three buttons. One flashing green, one solid blue, pressed down already, and the other flashing that the pressed one was the one that caused this I look between the other two before deciding. Never push the red button, right?

_"Self Destruction of the Eco Shield. Engaged."_

"Oh for the love of.." I shouted before pressing the flashing red button, causing all the sirens and the red light to cease.

_"Eco Sheild fully engaged. Self Destruction disrupted."_

I sigh before collapsing on the floor. _I tried to tell Torn_._ I can't do these things..._

"Sweetheart?"

_But NOOOOO! Apparently, I can handle being alone, stuck in this place, and with no help_...

"Krys?"

_Why does Vin have a button for all of those anyway? No wonder the man's paranoid as_...

"Krystall!"

"Hm?" I knock myself out of my growing rant, and look at Jak, with Daxter resting on his shoulder. Both of them have their arms crossed over their chest, and their sending me glares.

"What are you doing here?"

I sighed, "I'm guessing you're here to go and retrieve "His Genius-ness"?

Jak nods, and I move to the side of the room, "Do you know where he's at?"

"The Strip Mine."

"Seriously? What's that over-worked, paranoid man thinking?" I press a few numbers, and turn on the switch, causing the warp gate to swirl with life and color.

"There. Now go get Vin so I can get outta here!"

"Is he really that important?" Daxter asks.

"He works underneath the Baron in anything, and EVERYTHING, involving Eco. Shipments, the shield, distribution for the cities power, drill platforms, digs... Name it, and Vin's the one behind it all," I keep my eyes on the screens, and wave my hand in the direction of the gate, "Well, go on. Get Vin back."

"Hold on."

I turn around at the serious tone Jak had. Daxter looks between us, a bit confused on why they haven't already jumped through the gate to save the day.

"Why aren't you going out there to get Vin?" Daxter's eyes widened at the statement, and I watched as a knowing look passed through his eyes. Making me think on what they could have possibly heard while working for the Underground... Or Krew.

I lift my eyebrow, and tell him in a you-should-know voice, "I don't do missions at the time being. I'm off the field."

"What made you stop?"

I glare at him for his forward, unwelcome question, "Excuse me?"

"You were all for fighting the Baron and Metal Heads," Daxter begins," You were one of the best, but then you quit!"

"I didn't quit."

"Close enough," Jak responds. Narrowing his eyes.

I sigh, "I stopped for my reasons..."

"I know it isn't to help the men injured in this war." Jak tells me.

"Oh?" I ask him, getting offended at his tone, "What do you know?"

"I know enough."

"Then you know that I do what I can to help," I yell back at him, voicing my thoughts from earlier with a pleading tone, "I do my best to help the people in this city. Isn't that enough?"

But I was ignored, "You found out that your brother was dead ..."

"Who told you that?!" I yell at him. My family matters was nobody's business...

"After that, you didn't want to do anything. Now,you're a coward who hides behind a closed door in that room you call a hospital!"

_"You can't fight your ghosts from behind that door of yours." _I shake my head as Torn's statement runs through my mind.

"Who do you think you ARE?!" I yell at him, letting my emotions run lose as their torrent washes over me, " If anything, you're just as weak as I am. You have a monster inside of you that causes havoc and leaves murder in it's wake! What ever problems I have, I have under control. You...Y-You can't even control yourself!" I yell at him, frustration, and emotions laced in my voice causing it to shake.

I see swirls of purple flashing in Jak's eyes as I speak. Suddenly he almost jogs towards me. His hair begins to switch from blonde to white, his skin becomes paler, and long claws release and retract. I can tell I made him angry. VERY angry. For a moment, I'm afraid as I remember the image of the KG solider who was at the end of his claws. However, he stands an inch before me for a few seconds before he gains control, and becomes stable.

"See."

"You know nothing about me."

"I can say the same thing."

After that, it's a staring contest. Neither of us move, and I can see Daxter out of the corner of my eye fidgeting at the sight of our glares. I stare into his eyes as he stares into mine, no doubt the same emotions swirling in them. On the outside, I appear angry. Actually, livid; flaming. I feel like I can cause a fire to flare through my hands and watch the man in front of me burn in agony. Deeply, however, I'm hurt.

And I wonder for a moment... Did I hurt him too?

I'm the one who breaks the stare, and moves towards the door, "You guys better get going before it's too late." My monotone voice scares me. Makes me sound like a monster...

"Just where are you going?" Jak's angry tone causes me to flinch as the words that I said earlier play through my mind. My anger, now completely drained, leaves me empty, and hollow as those words ring in my ears. My eyes grow heavy with rather tears or emotional exhaustion. I turn my head a bit , catching a glimpse at the corner of my eye.

"Home... I'm tired."

* * *

"Yup," Daxter drawls sarcastically after she leaves, "That went well. You know Jak, you need some SERIOUS help on talking to women."

Jak rolls his eyes at his friends attempt at humor and walks toward the warp gate. He didn't need help on talking to women. He needed help on fighting the Baron.

If only she could...

He heard about the way she was on the field from Krew. She was ruthless when fighting against the Metal Heads, and other Krimzon Guards. Lethal to anyone who stood in her path, and had tried to convince her multiple times to be a Wastelander. Tess told him that she was committed. She started a mission, and didn't return infill it was finished. She never, EVER, failed a mission. She had many people who held her in the highest respect. It was a sudden change when she didn't return to the Hideout for about three days, and when she did, was solely focused on finding her brother.

But when he wasn't found and declared dead three mounts ago...

_"It was like she...Died."_

He was just a step before the gate and he hesitated. A nurse and apothecary; healing the sick and injured while she herself can't fight whatever disease that's tearing her apart inside.

_That's ironic_, he thought before jumping through the portal.

* * *

"Krys... I know, you're still awake."

I sigh and turn in my bed to face Olivia. It just passed midnight, and I still haven't been able to go to sleep. My body was exhausted. My mind however...

"I feel like I'm being haunted," I whisper to Olivia, "And that no matter how hard I beg, the ghosts won't stop."

I feel my bed shift, and Olivia's head is resting over her folded arms on the edge. Her eyes look into mine and we both take deep sighs before continuing.

"What happened today?"

I roll on my back, with my hands covering my now closed eyes, "The newbies in the Underground. They heard a bit about... Well, me."

"Oh... and you care about what they think? YOU are always the one that tells ME not to care what other people think."

I smile a bit, but soon the frown comes back and I turn my back towards Livy, "I know. But this is different."

"How?"

"Everything he said about me was true.."

Silence...

"What did HE say?"

"Called me weak; a coward... Basically implied that I don't do anything worth anybody's time in this war..."

"You think it's true?"

Silence once again.

"Krystall," I feel her hand on my shoulder, "You're not weak. You realized that you have limits. Emotional as well as physical"

"What's the difference?" I scoff.

"You know you're human. You stopped because you believed that you went too far with what you were doing. It's not because you couldn't do more in the fight. Believe me," she then uses the hand she has rested on my shoulder to turn me towards her again, "I know you could do more. I WISH you would. But nobody can rush you. You move at you're own pace, and you do what you can to get the past behind you."

"There too many reminders of it," My voice breaks as the emptiness inside of me is replaced by a sudden sadness, "If seeing Metal Heads, or hearing about missions don't then I have the ghosts of people I failed remind me in my dreams."

"There nothing more than scars, Krys," Olivia tells me, "They can't hurt you when they're not a healing wound. They are still there to an extent but with time, they fade away in till you can barely see them. It seems hard sometimes, but I've seen you worse."

I smile and laugh a bit, not quite feeling that way, "It doesn't feel that way."

"Trust me. You're doing better," Olivia then moves today in her own bed as she speaks, "At least you're talking to someone about it now. For a while it was like you were a zombie."

"I never really wanted to bother anyone with my problems."

Olivia pauses for a moment before answering, "A true friend will listen. That's why their there. It's life's way of proving that we never have to face something alone."

* * *

"Hold still, okay?" I tell the dark haired man laying on the bed in front of me. He nods his head slowly as I peel back the layered of slightly burned clothing to revel a a section of a deep, ugly burn. Puss gathering in pockets on the sides, and the bright red of the skin caused me to gag in my mouth.

The man was out trying to take out some of the prototype Hellcat Cruisers that the Baron had payed to be built to "guard" the streets from "any and all unwanted criminals littering the streets". Unfortunately, nearby patrols were armed with hardcore Eco-bombs.

Poor boy didn't know what hit him.

If it wasn't for his communicator that had an inbuilt GPS, and a nearby fellow Underground he wouldn't have made it. With bandages and a little Green Eco, his body stopped bleeding pretty quickly. All that was left was some major scratches and the giant burn stretching from his mid thigh to his calf.

Once I removed all of the clothing, I began to apply more Green Eco. Small grunts, groans, and sighs flow from his mouth, and I finish by carefully wrapping his burn.

"We'll see how it is in about five hours," I say writing on his chart the next time I need to check up on him. I move onto a couple more patients that, more or less, just caught a cold, and work on the samples for a couple of newbies that had just joined up. All of a sudden, my communicator goes nuts.

I push a button, and it floats all around me, "Who is it?"

_"Krystall? You need to get down here..."_

"Ace? Why's that?"

_"You better tell her if she wants your team to ever race in this town, then she better hurry up here otherwise Krimzon Guard will show up at her door faster than Metal Heads to an Eco pool!"_ A girlish voice breaks through, and I cover my ears at the high pitched fit.

"Keira's mad at me isn't she?" I ask monotone.

_"Yep."_

"Taking the Kid out for a run around the track?"

_"Bingo."_

I groan, "How did she find out?" I ask him hopelessly.

Silence.

"I forgot to give you the keys back, didn't I?"

_"You are a one in a million, Krystall. Truly, one in a million."_

* * *

"I feel like an idiot," I mutter as I walk through the Stadium_._

"You should," Ace tells me as me and him walk side by side towards Keria's garage. That little... Ugh! Wants me to apologize to her!

"The nerve..." I grunt angrily.

"I understand that you and Keira have some... Disagreements, but just swallow that pride of yours for once!"

I sigh... There, in all reality should be only one person that I had to swallow my pride to, and he-

"Ah... Hello?" A deep voice echo's through the entrance of Keira's garage.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear.

"Krew said someone was looking for a race driver?" Ace and I stand back as we watch Jak and Daxter look around the garage aimlessly waiting for Keira to reply. Was Keira really looking for some new drivers? What about Ace's boy's? And the ones on her team?

"I'm busy right now," Boy she sounded pissed, "You must be Krew's new errand boy's."

Jak and Daxter look around, surprised by the sudden, and no doubt femininity of the voice. After all,most mechanics here in these garages are men... Actually, minus Keira, the rest of them ARE men.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, you did get here fast, but I'm not interested in any new drivers right now, and I've got work to do!" The boy's seem to have found Keira's location as their gazes were fixed on the figure behind the sheet which she NEVER seems to leave.

"Is there anything we can do?" I double take a look at Jak as he leans onto a nearby counter in a, I will admit, sexy position.

Was he...FLIRTING? With KEIRA?!

"EEEEWWW! Gross!" I blurt out without thinking about it. Ace nudges me on the sides as Jak, Daxter, and Keira turn to where my voice came from. I sigh. This was GREAT!

"So? Decided to show up huh?"I plastered a fake smile on my face as I slowly walk towards the middle of the room. Glancing over at Jak, I could barely tell he was surprised to see me here underneath the heated glare he was throwing in my direction.

Yep... Absolutely PERFECT!

"I didn't want to keep Her Majesty waiting!" I stated sarcastically. I could see Keira cross her arms in front of her chest as she leans on her right leg.

"Really," she drawls, "For what?" She asks oh-so-innocently it makes me want to scream.

I dangle the keys for the cruiser I took the Kid on the other day on my middle finger before I grasp it in my hand and toss it onto the nearest counter.

"I.." I start, "I apologize for going against your... um, request."

"For?" I look over to Ace, with an annoyed look and he just shakes his head at me.

"For... Using Ace's skills and your... Kindness... By using the cruiser for a quick lap with the Kid." I finish the last section quickly. Squinting my eyes, and with a huge frown on my face as Keria takes my words into consideration... Very... VERY... Slowly.

"Uh... K-" Ace starts but is cut off.

"What about us!?" Daxter yells on top of Jak's shoulders. Obviously annoyed with the duration of this exchange.

"I accept your apology... But I can't trust you to race anymore, Krystall. Not for fun. Not for a race. You're no longer allowed to handle one of mine, or Ace's equipment. ANY TYPE of equipment again." With that our conversation ended.

Oh...HECK NO!

I growl, but control myself seeing as there are people here, and settle with sticking my tongue at her in a childish act. Otherwise, colorful language would have spewed out of my virgin mouth that would make Wastelanders blush. Ace comes over beside me, mouth an "I'm sorry," before trying to lead me off to the exit. Neither of us knew we could argue with Keira. Out of all of us, she has seniority due to how many races she's won.

"Okay, sorry!"

But I have unfinished business...

" Listen, if you think you've got the guts to race in this town," she begins making them an offer they can't refuse, " Try taking my prototype JET-board out on the Stadium Course. Beat the Stadium Challenge, and MAYBE I'll consider you for my team." she finishes off by leaning on her "project" that she's always talking about, giving the boy's a good view of her undeniably attractive body.

I give myself a face palm at Jak's expression.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Ke-"

"Yeah, Ace. Sorry, but I'm busy!" Keira finishes and resumes her project as Ace, Jak and Daxter, and I leave her garage.

"I'll show you boy's where to go," Ace offers.

"UGH!" I state grabbing fistfuls of my bronze colored hair, "I can't stand that woman!"

"I understand, Krys," Ace sighs and turns to me, "I'm proud of you though. You did well on the apology."

"She never deserved one," I state crossing my arms. Suddenly, realizing who I was walking in front of causes me to look to the ground shamefully. Like a little house trained puppy digging through garbage.

I sigh, and turn to face Jak, staring him in the eye, "But you do."

I only see his curious expression for a moment as I reach out to Ace. Realizing what I wanted, he hands me a ring of keys, and I begin searching through, looking...

"Is she still in the shop?" Ace sighs.

"She'll be ready in less than a day, Krys... I'm sorry this had to happen. I should have let you borrow one of the boy's..."

"You know they would be pissed beyond belief if they found out. I do have a habit of wreaking." I look over to him with a smile, "Thanks though Ace. You've been a real pal."

He smiles and shrugs. I look back to the ring of keys to finally see one, with a light blue dot on the right corner, and begin to pull it off.

"Just in case the She-Devil ever lets you race," I finally pull of the key and hand it to Jak, matching his deep blue pools for my light, "Find Ace's garage. He'll show you guys which one it is. Take care of her for me. She's pretty high maintenance." I say, toss Ace his keys, and walk past them without explanation.

"Just like you?" Jak asks me. Too ashamed at the moment to turn around, I just answer back.

"I was told I'm one in a million."

* * *

"Does she just give stuff out to everyone!?" Daxter asks as he fingers the key in his hands. Inspecting it as if it would attack him.

"I don't know what you're background with her is," Ace tells them, grabbing their full attention, "But that's just her way of showing how sincere she is. She tries to make up for her mistakes by doing things like that. Gifts, a good deed..."

"So... It's like she's to get even?" Jak asks. He understands that concept. It's the same concept with him and Praxis...

"No. Not really... She's trying to prevent the old her from coming back."

"The old her?" Daxter asks.

Ace shrugs and begins to walk, leading them once again to the Jet board challenge, "That's for her to tell... But I'm telling you. Once you learn who she used to be, you find out that she's truly one in a million."

"One in a million." Jak mutters to himself, exchanges a quick look with Daxter, then follows him with the words engraved in his mind.

* * *

**Whatcha think? Was it okay? Not okay?...**

**WHAT!? REVIEW PLEASE while I go burn off my caffeine from coffee and tea all day!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Small Friendship

**YAY! I love reviews:) **

**For everyone who reviewed: You get a free batch of imaginary cookies! (Sorry I can't make your some in real life)**

**DarkEcoFreak: Seriously, I was thinking to myself "I really hope I'm not making Krystall into a Mary Sue", and then I got your review:) Thanks! It meant a lot to me!**

**This goes to everyone who has reviewed and told me to keep writing- you guys are AMAZING!**

**BTW: Sorry for the late update! I would have done it a lot sooner, but my computer was having issues... But now it's fixed so I'll have more time to write:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter. If I did-**

**(Daxter pops up): Alright, CUT! Where's the director? I can't work like this!**

* * *

For the first time in a long while, my sleep is dreamless. No ghosts, no brother, no Metal Heads... Just a comfortable blank, black slide that never moved from my minds eye.

I groan,trying to cover my head with the blankets to keep the sun from glaring on my face, and wait for my alarm to wake me up...

Instead, I notice how eerily dark it is underneath my covers.

I unveil my face to see boards above me that belong to a separate bunk. My mind registers that I didn't sleep in my own bed last night. Instead I claimed the usual bunk at the Underground due to the late night. Well, more like early morning. Quite a few of our soldiers were out on spy work. Break into the fortress, get some info, and then get out. Simple, nothing to complicated, but then again, the fortress is HEAVILY guarded. It didn't take long for these guys (and a girl, apparently) to get caught.

By the time we found out, half of the group was captured; the others left for dead.

Torn called me early, about 1 AM, and told me about these guys. I had to follow the retrieval group out there in order to attend the injured on the spot. Severe casualties including, gun shots, burns, a couple of harsh stabs, and head trauma. Once we got back, I also had to treat some of the minor injures we obtained through the mission.

The Krimzon Guard shows no mercy...

So, I lift and swing my legs over on the side, letting them dangle for a moment before I let my feet touch the cold, hard ground. A small tingle runs along my spine at the cool contact. I rise from my position on the bed, only to hit myself on the top of my head.

"Ow," I mutter automatically. My body aching from my shins to my hands with small cuts and slight burns from last night. I need to get some energy booted into my system.

Obviously, I need coffee...

"Krystall?" I turn to see Torn leaning on the desk. If you didn't know him, you would say that he just got up not too long before I did. But I know him.

"You didn't sleep last night, did you Torn?"

"Not with all this paperwork hanging over my head," I walk towards him, uncaring as I'm under dressed in a loose tank top and a pair of sweats with a mop of bead head poking out from the roots of my hair down to the roots. I look at the pile of work on his desk, and spot somethings. Such as KG file documents, sites of Metal Head nests and gatherings all around the city walls, but one very familiar stack catches my eye...

"Notifications of the deceased," I mumble under my breath.

"I checked on them just an hour after you went to bed. Three more are gone. On two the Eco just wasn't enough to stop the bleeding, the third one had drowned in his own vomit," Torn's fists gripped the table so hard they began to turn white, "We gave too little Eco to two, and too much to one..."

"How are the others?" I ask meekly.

"One of them is pretty shaken, but he'll be fine. The other two... I would think at least one of them would fight. I wouldn't be surprised if one of them were dead by now."

"Is there anything about a rescue mission to get the captured back?"

Torn just shakes his head, "I can't risk anymore lives like this... The mission's been called off, and it's too risky to try and rescue a group of people who are most likely dead."

I sigh... This wasn't the way I had planned to start off my morning. I had thought that after such a good sleep, the Precursors would show mercy on me today. I run my hands over my face. My thought process coming in slow, short thoughts on what to do for the day.

Torn, reading my expression, tells me, "Coffee's been made," And waves his hand in the direction of the little ol' faithful coffee pot in the corner of the room. I sigh, and mutter a small thanks as I go to make my morning drink.

Once my cup was filled, and I was waking up a bit, but not totally seeing as it was only 7 in the morning, I begin to walk towards the hospital room. Hoping that Torn won't have to write another one of those dreaded letters. It's always hard to have to tell a family that their son, daughter, wife, father, sister, or brother will not return home.

I should know. The same words were told to me.

I open the door, and a sickening, familiar stench fills my nostrils as I walk through the door, and I already know. Someone died last night. Someone will never return home, and another family is going to suffer in this war.

I set my coffee down on the nearest counter with no intent on finishing it as I eye the dead man's body. His skin blending in with the color of his sheets, his dark hair showed a slight fade towards the roots, his probably once firm muscles gone limp, and his belly was slightly swollen. Slowly, as if hoping that he'll open his eyes and yell "I'm alive!", I put a thin sheet over him, covering him from head to toe.

Again... NOT how I wanted to start off my morning.

* * *

The entire day was fast paced. Non-stop work for both me and Torn. Torn was handling the notifications for the dead and MIA. Along with that, there was the regular humdrum such as food, medical, and weapon supplies which were shipped in today. Then Kor decided to take a short break, and leave the Kid with us for tonight. Seeing as I have been busy, as well as the Shadow no doubt. With the Baron being up to some suspicious activity, and trying to determine when will it be best to try and start some theory of his that he believes will help end this war.

Anyway, with all of us here busy, it's hard to watch the Kid, as well as hard on the Kid. He usuallyhas to deal with "Uncle Grumps", aka what I refer to Torn when ever he's around. Either way this day hasn't been very fun, and hard on all of us here.

I look to my right as I rinse my bloodied arms and hands. It wasn't fun, but I had to decapitate his leg up to the knee. He and his partner were on a mission about a week ago. I was right when he said he might not be able to use his leg again. In fact, today he rolled himself up to me, complaining about the pain his leg was giving him only to find an infection that had sprung on the calf of his leg, and was quickly spreading. If the infection would have continued, it would have rendered him paralyzed from the neck down. Good thing this guy agreed to have Vin compose a comfortable fake leg for him.

After washing my hands, I hear on of the guys on the floor cough. Quickly drying my hands I move to one solider from the rescue group on the floor. The man named Davis seemed to have caught a fever while on the mission, and is having some trouble getting rid of it.

"You alright, man?" I ask him while handing him a bottle of water nearby. He takes his gratefully, his eyes half-lidded, and gulps all of the water down his throat without a breath of air. Once he's finished, he weakly tries to crush to bottle, but barely manages to make it bend before he drops his hand onto the floor.

He gives a slight groan as I drop a wet washcloth into the basin, wringing the water out of it, and placing the cool cloth onto his slightly damp forehead.

"You don't seem to be improving... Hopefully, you won;t get any worse and will sweat it out."

He gives a small cough, "I feel like cra-", he doesn't finish as he goes into coughing fit.

"Just rest, alright?" I tell him as I hand him another bottle of water, in which he immediately tries to guzzle down, "And take it easy with the water. You'll just make it worse if you drink like that"

He nods, and I place a blanket over him as he tries to relax. I tend to a few more patients before finally deciding that it's time to take a short rest. I set the alarm on my communicator to wake me up in about three hours, in which, I have to give one out of the three girls in there Green Eco for her broken arm, as well as replace bandages for another man.

I walk out of the door, feeling exhausted to the point of fainting. I'm tired, my brain is tired, my heart is tired, and my emotions are tired... I needed to rest.

"Hey."

I look up from the ground to see Jak tossing a small stress ball, probably found on Torn's desk, into the air while laying on a bunk right next to mine. His expression screams boredom, and I tilt my head a bit at his presence.

"Aren't you suppose to be doing some crazy mission somewhere?"

He shrugs, "I took out some Metal Head Eggs over at the Drill Platform for Vin."

Silence. I take an educational guess and say that that was all he did today.

Which is weird... Torn always has room to give these guys crazy things to do just to see if they come back walking or in body bags. I move towards my mattress with my feet scrapping the floor. I lay myself on it with a big o' PLOP, which causes the bed to giggle for a moment before stopping.

"Tired?"

I lift my head, "Very much so."

Before I had the chance to lay my head back down, something grabs my hand and gives it a slight tug a couple of times. I look to my left and see the Kid, a smile bright on his face as he realizes he has my attention.

"Kiddo," I say affectionately and rub his head causing him to give his adorable silent giggle, "What's up?"

He doesn't give a slight indication of there being anything wrong as he climbs into my bed and snuggles contently into my side. His croco-dog jumping at the foot of the bed, turning a couple of times before settling down to sleep. I smile after a moment of surprise. I shift in my bed a bit so that the Kid's head fits perfectly on my stomach, and his upper half into the curve of my side. Already deep in sleep, I carefully move the wayward strands of hair that moved in his face, reveling a peaceful look that all little children seem to show in sleep.

"Is he yours?"

"What?" I look to Jak, who is now laying on his side, the stress ball lying lazily in his hand, while his head is propped by his other hand. Unlike me, he looked dressed for bed, which I didn't notice before. His feet freed from sandals, while he still wore a pair of shorts. However, his chest was bare, reveling a well toned body. His position reminded me of the pose he did just the other day while in Keira's garage, when he tried to flirt with her. The only difference is that now, he's not trying to do anything. At least that's what I think. He's just acting natural. Naturally... Hot.

"Is he your kid?"

I fight to keep the heat rising to my cheeks at a minimum, "No, He's not."

"Oh."

"Why did you think he was?"

"I just... You two seem really close."

I smile, "I guess we are. Usually, I'm the one who watches him around here, and give him something to do, but today's been hectic."

"You had a brother though. Was he younger?"

"No. Older than me by about five years."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen in a couple of mounths. You?"

"Eighteen in about a month."

Silence after that. We just sort of stared at each other. Like we were trying to figure each other out. I didn't know about him and what he thought about me. It was the same reversed as well... Suddenly, I realized that something's missing... Actually someone.

"Where's Daxter?" I ask, just now noticing the disappearance of the Annoying Orange One.

"He's with Tess over at the Hip Hog Heaven."

"Why aren't you with them?"

I see him visibly shutter, "And watch them make disgusting faces at each other? No thanks."

I give a quiet laugh, trying to keep myself still so the Kid won't be disturbed. I stare at the ceiling, thinking about the slight humor in this new piece of information.

"That's something to tease Tess about..." I whisper quietly to myself. I didn't expect for Jak to hear me, or answer for that matter of fact.

"Why?" I turn my head to face him, no doubt surprised, but I hide it with a smile.

"Tess teases me about falling in love with a boy four times younger than me. Now,I can tease her how she's crushing on a boy who's a completely different species."

Jak smiles, and then begins to tell me of how they first met Tess... and how Daxter had tried to flirt with her, but instead got drunk for the first time. I laugh, inwardly confused by how comfortable we are with each other. After all, the other night we had gotten into a disagreement. Now it was as if that had never happened.

And personally, I'd like it to stay that way.

So, we continue talking. A nice change in atmosphere seeing as I've dealt with nothing but death through the past twenty four hours. We tell each other funny stories, taking our minds off of the war. Jak tells of how Daxter used to "communicate" for him when he was a mute. I shouldn't have been surprised at that fact, I heard from Daxter that he was a mute before, I'm sure, but I still was. He also tells me about an old man, a sage, that he used to help out a lot when he was younger, his childhood crush, and some of the to her crazy town people he grew up around. In between, I give him my own stories. Including the time when I nearly took out the Bazaar's Eco Shield when I first met Vin. He had a kick out of that one. I also tell him about how Torn had planned a birthday party for me when I turned sixteen. Let me tell you, Torn is NOT a good party person!

We continue like this in till my eyes get heavy. I can barely hear Jak whisper good-night as I drift off into sleep, but somehow I can hear him say this oh-so-clearly.

"Thanks for the talk... I needed that."

* * *

Torn watched the two young adults, laying on opposite beds, and talking to each other like there is no tomorrow. Enjoying each others company. They didn't even notice when he had walked back into the room from his talk with the Shadow. The Shadow, like Torn, was troubled. Underground soldiers were dropping like flies, and although he wouldn't like to admit it, he needed Jak and his annoying friend. They were able to do missions that would take five of his soldier's lives.

However, he wasn't enough.

The Shadow had mentioned how the young Agent Walkker was doing. That he had seen great improvement sine she had been off the field. Torn couldn't deny that. Krystall was different. She's more soft, fragile... more like a girl than he had ever seen her.

At first he didn't know if that was good or bad. But in the past month, he's realized that it was what she had needed: to be a girl instead of the act-tough-boy-solider that most people had treated her on the field

Torn again looked at the two as they still faced each other in sleep. Krystall didn't think she was ready to go out on her own.

A smile on Torn's face grew as he realized that he didn't think so either. Going out there alone, that is...

* * *

The next morning, I was cut off from work early. A solider had come in , stating that Torn needed me for something. Curious, I make my way to the main room, to see torn waiting there patiently along with Jak, and Daxter sitting on his shoulder. Jak sees me come in, and I swear I see something in his expression.

"One of my old Guard comrades was sent to the Pumping Station," I raise my eyebrows, and watch as Daxter stands on the desk, and makes funny faces at the light as it swings back and forth. Why does he need me then?

"There's been no word from the patrol, and after what you guys ran in to out there, I'm afraid she may need some help."

Wait! She, Krimzon Guard... Comrade?

Ashelin? In trouble?

"Did you just say she?" Jak asks, a bit surprised as well as... Intrigued.

"Don't you dare..." I say right before Torn jumps in, and cuts my threat off with his own.

"Don't even think about it," Torn says dangerously. I know about Torn and Ashelin's "relationship" if you can call it that.

Seriously, everyone here thinks that they just need to hurry up, and hook up!

After getting annoyed with Daxter's messing around, torn grabs the lamp and yells, "STOP THAT! This is SERIOUS, you MORON!"

Jak moves his hand in front of Daxter, "WHAAAA! That's right! Don't mess with the surgar."

Jak rolls his eyes, as I clear my throat.

"That's all fine and dandy, Torn. But what am I here for then?"

Torn smiles, "I was just getting there. Krys, I have talked to the Shadow, and we both agree that it's time for you to go back on to the field."

"WHAT?!" My eyes feel like that they are about to pop out of their sockets, and I hear my own voice reach a very high pitched note.

"I told you Krystall, that when you took the day off, that I would ask you to go back on to the field. But before you explode," he stops and I close my mouth so that the curses upon his head wouldn't be voiced for the world to hear. I let him continue.

"Here is how it's going to go: you are still working as a healer. The Shadow is going to help on the days and times in which you go on a mission. Also, you are going to have a set partner. Jak, this is where you come in," Jak and I look at each other; was he really saying what I thought he was saying, " Every other day, she is going to be stuck with you. When ever you need her on the days she isn't on the field, then you come here and get her. Krystall, you are REQUIRED to go on the missions that Jak asks you to, but you are not allowed to do a mission alone in till YOU are ready, understood?"

I stare at Torn. The information is being processed through my head. I was working part time healer, and part time renegade for the Underground again. But, this time, I'm never going to be alone unless I want to.

And I'm going to have only one person with me on the missions.

"So... Wait? You mean?..."

Torn smiled at Daxter's confusion, "Boy's, meet Krystall. Your new partner."

* * *

**YAHOO! REVIEW PLEASE! I'll update quicker!;)**


	6. Chapter 6: On the Field

**I looooooove summer:)**

**Hope you all are doing fine! Again thank you for your awesome review, favorites, follows and such. I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter. It was one of my favorite missions on the games...**

**Mainly because I like Ashelin.**

**GO AND READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter, if I did... Well, don't ask me, I just heard Yakows for a livin'!**

* * *

I sigh as I open the door to my apartment. I told Jak and Daxter to wait outside. It wasn't going to take long.

Livy isn't here. Probably working at the food joint she cooks at.

I walk towards my bedroom, my mind blank, but emotions swirl within me as I recall what had happened no less then five minutes ago.

_"Boy's, meet Krystall. Your new partner"_

I shudder at the recollection of those words. I couldn't believe that I was back. However, it seemed that instead of throwing me out there cold Lurker meat like he would have wanted me to, he seemed to have come up with a small compromise. Which, personally, I preferred. I was a healer one day, then solider the next. Not only that, but I now had a set partner instead on one being provided to me with each mission.

The question I have, is why?

I open the bedroom I shared with Olivia and with one move, pull a small chest from underneath my bed. I grab my set of keys which hung on a belt loop of my pants, and begin to search. Once I find the key I'm looking for, I open the chest.

I haven't used these weapons for a long time... Hopefully, I'm not too dusty.

The first thing I grab is a machete knife, attached to a belt in it's sheath. I buckle the knife right below my knee, and have the knife rest along side my calf in it's boot with it's handle barely sticking out. Next, I add two pistols which I belt on my upper thighs within my arms reach. I also strap across my back a typical KGI (Krimzon Guard Issue) YE14; a battle rifle supplied to high up marksmen in the KG. It's powerful, but pretty light, and can get come kick in to it. Sometimes too much.

All fully armed, but I grab a small, light brown backpack which I have always used to carry extra ammo in. Along with some dried food and water. I bring out an old treasure; an trusty stock whip. Vin gave it to me as a present for my fifteenth birthday, right after I learned basic defense. He said he bought it from some merchant out in the Bazaar who believes that Mar himself used it (Which was garbage; Mar was a channeler; he probably used Eco for stuff like that). This ol' stock whip was apparently used in Mar's time for herding Yakow, and is a fearsome weapon used in the Slave Trade then and now. Not really an offensive weapon, it works good when I'm trying to keep my distance between me, and some nasty Metal Head's morning breath.

After attaching it to the right side of my hip, I push the chest back, and quickly move out of my room while quickly pulling my copper tresses up with a hair clip. Now my mind explodes.

I'm nervous. VERY much so. And scared. More than I have been in a long time. It's been so long, and I'm not the same person I used to be. What happens if I mess up? What happens if my previous ambitions and feelings rise up again? What happens if I get killed? Or worse, Jak or Daxter get killed because of me?

How would I live with myself? How would the Kid react?

"Yo, sweetheart! You ready?"

_The Kid..._

I hear Daxter's voice as I unconsciously stand in front of my front door. As I think of the Kid, I remember that I can't let myself doubt. Doubt will lead me to make mistakes, mistakes lead to failure, and in my line of expertise lately; failure means someone ends up dead.

I open my front door, and step down the stairs towards Jak and Daxter who are leaning on their zoomer with mine parked right next to it.

"You boys ready to go?" I ask and look at them. Both of their eyes are wide, and I can see Daxter gulp as Jak's jaw hangs loose. I feel myself slightly blush from the sudden attention as I glare and cross my arms.

"What?" I ask loudly. Daxter jumps from Jak's shoulder.

"Wow, sweetheart! I never thought I'd see ya with weapons strapped to your legs!" He states gesturing towards my weapons. I lift my arm slightly, and look down... Was it really that much of a change?

"Let's just go already," I look to see Jak already mounted on his zoomer, and I move to do the same.

"Eager to get this done?" I ask.

"Hell yeah. I got things to do."

And with that we were off.

* * *

"Man, it's been FOREVER since I've been outside the city!"

I could see the sun peaking out from behind one of the walls, and light up the water beneath it. I take a deep breath of the fresh clean air that seemed to energize me. I missed this. Escaping the hectic city life, full of cheats, blood, and smog into a world that almost seemed frozen in time .I feel Daxter jump on my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah! It's not that great sweetheart! Not with all these Metal Heads hanging around," He then gestures to the groups Metal Heads climbing on top of the small mountain with metal contraptions built into it. I frown at the sight... I REALLY hope that I'm not too dusty.

"Ready?" I ask taking out my rifle,it's barrel glowing a bright yellow, and making sure it's loaded before cocking it. Jak chooses his, which seems to be another of Krew's own inventions, and gives it a couple of rounds before cocking, and answering.

"Let's go," and we start moving.

Jak and I jump onto these moving cylinders, which I'm guessing are helping pump the water into the city. I hope they're doing something important because they were hard to get on. Once we reach the top of this contraption, we come across our first group of Metal Heads.

"Well sweetheart, show us what you can do," I hear Daxter challenge me. Fear rises up with in me, but the image of the Kid replaces it with determination... As well as something else. I glare at the small cluster before me, as I take aim.

One of them leaps towards me and I dodge to the side, while landing in to a kneeling position, steadying myself, and then taking a couple of shots. He immediately falls to the ground, and lean back, and aim as one jumps over me. Missing it's target, I let lose a few bullets. It also falls to the ground. With one quick, clear shot the ground around me is clear.

I turn to face them, "Satisfied?"

Jak rolls his eyes. I can tell by his looks he thought I was better. However, he doesn't speak. Instead he uses gestures me to follow him with his fingers. I get the feeling that he's a bit annoyed, but I do nothing else to push it. We're already stuck with each other rather we like it or not (and I wouldn't admit it, but I do like it). So, I do and he jumps from the metal box we're standing onto a mountain ledge. I do the same as we reach a small metal pipe that runs through a small hill before connecting to the large metal platform on the other side. We both walk on the pipe, and jump onto the ledge with ease.

Suddenly I see what's before and widen my eyes, "Look out!" I yell to Jak a pair of Metal Head's begin to shoot at us. Quickly, Jak pushes me behind a tree as he quickly takes care of one of the guards in front of us, taking a direct approach. While doing so he distracts the Metal Head's partner causing it to move and attack Jak. I take out my pistol, and begin to shoot the other one from my position. It soon falls.

While brushing the dust off my pants, I notice the small Eco pools that seem to float on the surface gravitate toward Jak, before becoming sucked up by these strange purple lightning bolts that radiate off of him.

What in the world...?

"Here," I look to Jak as he hands me a healing pack, "Put it in your bag and save it for when you need it."

I raise an eyebrow, oblivious to the scratches that I gained, but sensitive to his, I still do as he told me. He's been here before... And more recently too. Then we move across several pipes, jumping, and dodging electric wires to reach another set of cylinders and Metal Heads in this seemingly tired repetitive cycle. We both take them down with guns flaring and my whip cracking. I can't help to notice Jak as he absorbs the Dark Eco. He seems to grow slightly darker, more angry, and more uncontrolled.

Is that because of what I think it is?

"This way!" Jak tells me as we jump onto the cylinders. I follow his movements as we land on another mountain ridge. We quickly come across two Metal Heads, in which Jak decides he wants to show off. He jumps into the air and quickly fires at the two. Both Metal Heads fall to the ground defeated at the same time he did. He faces me with a smirk on his face.

I glare at him, "Showoff."

We continue onto another metal platform. I look to see that some more of the pipes have electric wires moving on them.

"Precursors, the Baron is paranoid," I exclaim, albeit I'm a bit breathless, once I see them.

"Why does he need so many of these things?" Daxter asks.

I smirk, "Probably to keep pests like you out." Daxter gives me a hard glare, but it turns into a smirk.

"Shut it, girlie."

"Get stuffed, animal."

Daxter is about to flip me off when Jak intervenes, "Knock it off you two!" And like a parent scolding children, ruins our "friendly jest"

As we move on, it get's tougher. More Metal Heads, bigger, powerful, in bigger groups, and with more weapons. I can sense Jak feeling a bit overwhelmed by the extremity of the Metal Head population here. We both begin to use up the small stock supply of healing packets that we stored up, as well as most of our extra ammo. Most of the time we go, it's silence. I guess It'll take some time to get used to each other. Both of use are not used to relying on another.

We reach another set of those rising cylinders. I watch as Jak get's on one but not enough to reach the top ledge. I watch holding in a laugh, but soon join him once he reaches the top.

...it's a bit harder than I realize.

"Oh, c'mon," I mumble to myself as I try to reach the ledge. Only a hand reaches out to mine, and catches me, "Gotcha."

I look to see Jak, and he effortlessly lifts me up onto the ledge, and gives me a smirk, "You know, it doesn't hurt to ask for help." I can't help but notice the closeness between us. Doesn't he realize these type of things?

I feel my cheeks heat slightly. This needs to stop happening... Precursors, I'm such a _girl_!

"Let's get going," I say, and move past him. Ignoring all bodily embarrassments.

"With anything... Even getting a can off of a shelve you can't reach." I turn to see Jak with a rather large and demeaning smirk on his face... Was he making fun of my height?

"Or reaching the door handle?" Daxter added, which caused them to drop to the floor in laughter. Now, I blush a furious red at the embarrassment, and yet can't help but let out a laugh at how ridiculous they look at the moment. I put my hands on my hips, hiding my smile, and obviously offended.

"GUY'S!" I yell at them, grabbing their attention as they get up from the ground. Still chucking and giving each other high fives.

"Payback, sister! Deal with it!" Daxter tells me with a friendly smirk as we move forward. The light atmosphere quickly dies off as we encounter more and more Metal Heads. Taking my gun out, Jak and I stay back to shoot ,and watch one by one them all fall. Then we move forward to see an abandoned Krimzon Guard vehicle up by some trees. Beaten and dirty from wear and use.

But no Ashelin... Where is she?

"Eh," Daxter begins as he jumps off of Jak's shoulder, "What the heck are we doing, risking our lives, for some old Krimzon Guard hag anyway!?"

Jak takes a look at the vehicle in front of us, and I fold my arms over, giving a slight glare to Daxter after he finished that sentence. Almost on the verge of laughter while comparing Daxter's thought to reality.

He begins to scratch himself, "She's probably got more facial hair than me."

I lean on a tree near me, "Actually, Daxter..."

Just as he turns to face me, Ashelin drops from her place in the trees, and puts Jak in a headlock as well as throw Daxter's earlier comment to the wolves. Ashelin will probably be the most gorgeous chick he'll ever meet. Her dreads swing as she looks between Jak and Daxter. I can see her eyes dot back and forth, somehow missing me, and narrowed in suspicion and anger.

She probably had heard Daxter's statement from earlier. She never liked being hit on or toyed with...

"Who the hell are you two?" She demands, and Jak, looking a bit surprised, puts both hands in the air in an act of surrender.

"Mmmmm," I hear Daxter beside me, "I do love a woman in uniform..."

Wrong approach, pal...

"Wanna bark some orders at me? Woof-woof!"

"Daxter..." I start still leaning on my spot on the tree, trying to get his attention but itfails.

He then jumps onto her chest and balances on Jak's arm, "I'm your solider on the front lines of looooove!" Both Jak and Ashelin look at each other weirdly, both rolling their eyes at Daxter's cheesy antics. I myself nearly gag... Stupid, STUPID PICKUP LINES!

"Daxter..." I try again. By the looks of Ashelin... I'm beginning to get a bit frightened for the guy.

"WAITER? Foxhole for two!" He states with a super cheesy smile.

Ashelin then steps in, throwing Jak aside, and aims a gun at Daxter while leaning on one of her legs, "Keep talking like that and I'll raise your voice a couple of octaves."

"Easy, Ashelin!" I state while stepping in front of Daxter with a hand raised. She looks at me with surprise, and lowers her gun slightly.

"Krystall?"

"Hey," I state waving my hand at her with a small smile, "This is Jak and Daxter...My partners." I tell her gesturing to said people.

Jak glares at Ashelin, and points towards her, "Torn sent us to help you."

"I don't need help," she states, and I roll my eyes. Typical, stubborn Ashelin,"... but you might," I see where her eyes are looking at, and I follow, grabbing a hold of rifle.

"We've got company."

* * *

I hear her and Jak cock their guns as we run towards the danger...

And yes, there is something inside of me telling me to go back.

"Here they come!" Ashelin warns us, and she gives the first shots. Suddenly, I'm surrounded by five of them. Jak, Daxter, and Ashelin are blocked from my view. Fear again grips me, and I freeze for a moment. Here's the moment of truth... .

Summoning up what courage I had in me, I let shoots loose at their feet, and they back off a bit, "Alright," I say aiming my gun, "Show me whatcha got!"

Running on adrenaline, I doge as they shoot lasers at me. They miss, but the impact will cause some bruises in the morning. I rise with a small groan from the impact of the ground, and ready my weapon as the approach. Two of them try and shoot me, and again I somersault out of the way, and towards where Jak and Ashelin are to give me more room. Taking my chance, I let loose a string of shoots causing a Metal Head to fly back and disperse into a pile of Eco, and I shoot at another, it too falling by my hand. The three monsters close up on me, and I aim to shoot, only to have an empty clicking sound come at the end of my barrel. My eyes widen as I realize that I have no more ammo for my weapon, and I quickly reach for a pistol, and begin to frantically shoot. Looking in front of me, I see an empty field.

I sigh... Guess that was it. Thought it would be har-

"Incoming!" I hear Daxter yell, and I turn around in time to be tackled by another Metal Head. As we roll, it throws itself at me wildly, causing scratches and bruises to form on my arms and face. We roll on the ground in till we stop, with it's massive jaws opening in a frightening roar. Suddenly the Kid's scared face appears in my mind from when we were attacked near the Prison. Him reaching his arms out for me, not wanting to be torn away...

With a scream, and a strong new urge to fight, I shoot. Causing the monster to give me room. I sit up and continue to shoot at it in till it turns into Eco, not realizing two more appearing behind me.

This time it's Ashelin who warns me, "Look alive!"

I turn around to see them open their jaws open for a tasty meal, but fast as lightning, Jak appears before me in his transformation. His white hair and pale skin are all I see as he stands before me, ripping the creatures to shreds with his sharp, long claws.

Hearing more roars I turn around, grabbing, and throwing my whip mid air, facing two more, and giving them a good taste of adrenaline rush. After not having to focus so much on my life for a long time has really changed how I think on the battle field. One falls at the crack of my whip while the other charges. I shoot,slowly walking forward only to notice that me and Ashelin shared a target. We look at each other before another wave hits us. I run towards Ashelin's side, and refill my ammo on my pistol. Shooting at the farthest, and cracking my whip at the closest, we did all we could to keep them away.

"Krystall!" I see Jak, still transformed, as well as a frightened Daxter storm their way towards us. As Jak jumps to the air. I didn't know what he was going to do, but I reacted on pure gut instinct.

"Duck!" I push Ashelin down as Jak hits the ground with a powerful shock wave that passes over us. The Dark Eco, all at once is released from his system, and immediately he changes back to his normal self. I see his sway a bit, and almost go to see if he's okay, but Ashelin holds me back.

"There's more!" I glare at the next wave of Metal Heads that approach us. Beside Ashelin, I take on the next group that surrounds us. I solely use my whip as Ashelin and Jak shoot ,and do our best to fight them off. I crack my whip at one, only to be knocked to the ground by the other. Vice averse with Ashelin, and Jak does his best to keep up with demand. Finally the three of us team up on the last five, and take them out with out trouble.

I stretch and crack my back as Ashelin pats me with a smile and the back and walks past Jak.

"Nice shooting," she tells us, and she walks in stride towards her vehicle.

"Watching me take out those Metal Heads was, uh," Daxter comments as Ashelin begins to leave with me and Jak standing in the background, "pretty exciting. Wasn't it, sugar?"

She answer his question when she starts the vehicle, nearly blowing him away.

"Hey!" Daxter calls out, ignoring the obvious denial from her, "Sweet Stripes! Gimme them digits so I can look you up sometime! We'll party HARD! BIG CITY STYLE!"

Ashelin ignores him and stands in her seat while looking at me and Jak, "Tell Torn that Praxis is planning something BIG! I think it has to do with that symbol!"

She then gestures to a symbol I see quite often. Hanging around a certain child's neck.

"What is it?" Jak asks confused.

I retaliate instantly I my mind, Why is Praxis so interested with the Seal of the House of Mar?

"It's the Seal of the house of Mar; the Founder of Haven City. We've been sent on "suicide missions" to locate artifacts from the time of Mar's rule." She tells us nonchalantly, and sits down in her seat pressing buttons and preparing to take off, "If curiosity is worth dying for then go find the old soothsayer in the Bazaar named Onin. She might now something about all this. Here's my Bazaar security pass!" She reaches into her jacket, and pulls out a pass, and tosses it to Jak.

"Ashelin..." I hear him read. Ignore him, and wave at the Krimzon Guard.

"Thanks Ash! I owe you one!"

"Good to have you back!" She tells me and then glares at Jak, "We're even now." then she flies away.

"Wow!" Daxter exclaims after a moment of silence, "What a woman! Aaaargghh..."

* * *

"Okay... Question time," I tell Jak as we walk back into the City, I hear him growl as he walks faster than me towards his zoomer.

"I have no time for questions."

"Make time," I grab the handle bars of his zoomer before he could mount on it, "I'm your partner. There are some things that you can't just hide from me..." And vice a versa, I tell myself in my mind

"Or you're just too curious for your own good."

I shrug, "Curiosity killed the cat-fish, and they still have eight more lives."

He sighs, shares a look with Daxter who nods, and looks back at me, "What do you want to know?"

"Why you turn into...HIM... It's because of Dark Eco, isn't it?"

Jak nods, "How's you find out?"

"Eco's attracted to Eco. It's why they usually gather in large pools, vents, or clumps," I lean on my zoomer, "I saw the Dark Eco gravitating towards you out there... Does it, um, hurt?" I ask a bit sheepishly, rubbing my arms together. I knew that this was getting a bit personal, but I had to know. I wanted to help.

Jak then finds the ground looking very interesting at the moment, "It burns sometimes... Only when I need to release. And afterwords"

I raise my eyebrows at him, "Release?"

He nods.

I cock my head to one side looking at him, "You're a channeler." I state it as a fact.

Both Jak and Daxter nod, "Sweetheart, you should have SEEN what this boy could do with Eco!"

I feel a bit better at that piece of information. Being a channeler makes it WAY easier for him. Otherwise, by this time next month his legs would have lost use, and by the time of his next birthday he'd be six feet under. Eco tends be be absorbed into our bodies, unlike a channeler who can direct it to exit their body in quite interesting, and powerful ways. That's why he is who he is; it's the way he channels the poisonous Eco out of his body so that his body suffers the last possible amount of damage.

"You are quite a lucky one then..."

Jak gives a humorless, dark chuckle, "It wasn't luck."

I narrow my eyes, "What do you mean? Did someone do this to you?"

Jak's eyes flicker on the edge of their bright cerulean and a threatening violet. Anger is splayed across his features, and his whole body language is a testimony to his dangerous and lethal ability.

"You should know. I escaped from him on the day we meet."

I think back to that day standing before the prison, "Praxis!"

Jak and Daxter both glare at the name. Obviously, the said man has hurt them more than meets the eye. I don't know who they were before I say them on the streets in front of the demented building, and I don't know what they went through while stuck in there.

All I know is that I want to help them.

"Well... What are you going to do about it?"

Jak gives me a small glare, but it's replaced by a wicked grin. Both him and Daxter look estatic about what they had planned to do today.

"We're going for a visit..."

"Can I come?"

They both give me, and each other weird looks. Suddenly, I felt offend. Like what? Were they REALLY expecting me to sit on the side lines? Leave them all to their own, with NO back up or common sense to TRY and keep them from the worst of it? After hearing all THAT? I don't think so!

I roll my eyes, "It's only mid morn, and we have nothing left to do. If you send me to Torn, he'll suspect something. Besides, we're stuck with each other now. We might as well take the time to get used to it."

Daxter gave me a challenging look from Jak's shoulders, "Think you can take the heat, sweetheart?"

I give a small smile of my own, "Dealing with you two, I'd think it was a requirement..."

* * *

**Please review and tell me if it was okay or not... Ups, downs, and all arounds?**


	7. Chapter 7: Palace Spree

**Hello my awesome readers!**

**I finished this chapter two days ago, but was unable to update due to internet issues... And today, I was busy. So, hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter. I did my best... but tell me if it needs improving.**

**Letting you all know though... the end of this chapter made me sad:(**

**Misery: I really appreciate your review... And yes, some of the stuff I write is chessy... But altogether, I'm a chessy person:/. I'm happy that your enjoying the story so far, and that this chapter will be more true to what you expect Krystall to be like. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DarkEcoFreak: Thanks for your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter:) you're amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter... I'm just the sidekick(:/**

* * *

"Wow..." I stated as we stood in front of the once broken down elevator leading into the Palace. Both of us had a bit of resting up, loading up, and eating up before we came to the palace to start this "unauthorized mission" as Torn will call it if he finds out.

"How did you get Vin to do it?" I ask fairly curious. That man was the living definition of the word paranoia. There was no way, at least in my opinion, that he would agree to help do something this crazy. Especially since the Baron would hang him upside down over a pit of Metal Heads if he did find out...No, actually he wouldn't do that. Vin could get himself killed in some miraculous way, and the Baron needs him alive.

Jak shrugged while Daxter let out a big laugh, "I'm just good at persuading, I guess."

"Right..." I drawl out as we walk together in the elevator, "And my room is stuffed full of Metal Head plushies." Once we stood on the old, creaky, and rusty metal platform I began to question rather or not if this thing could actually work. I imagined us spending approximately five minutes getting passed the first floor. Then I decided to look up as the dimly lit tunnel reaches towards the heavens.

...This was going to take-

All of, an the sudden, the elevator moves up at a surprisingly fast speed. I silently watch the lights around us rapidly past us by as we move further up. The glow of the lights and the whirl and creaking sounds of the elevator reminds me of some since fiction movie. Then as quickly as it started. The elevator ride come to a complete stop. The fact that it was so smooth cause my head to be light as a feather. I shake my head, and regain my senses a bit.

Never again am I going to underestimate what Vin can do...

"Already tired?" Daxter asks, a bit of amusement in his voice as he watches me clear my head.

I look towards him with an embarrassed glare, "Shut up..."

Jak rolls his eyes, and together we move towards the door. Said door opens...

"You have got to be KIDDING ME?!"

We were on the roof... The ROOF?! And the place looks like it's covered in traps and mechanisms meant to keep intruders off and away. Seriously? Well, I mean, I know this is Praxis we're talking about; the most hated man in the city. But does he really need all these wacky stuff in order to keep himself safe from intruders?

I glance at Jak and Daxter from the corner of my eye... Okay, I see why now.

"Let's move," Jak states before jumping towards a long metal strait. I follow suit.

The platform, I realize as I move across, is divided. With electric conductors moving in a clockwise motion in between parts of this strait. This was easy. Just had to time it right with the conductors in order to get across safely.

However, I questioned to myself why Jak had stopped. I looked in front of us only to see tiles crackling with electricity for no more than 10 yards a head of us. Knowing that neither of us could jump across without becoming BBQ, we began to look around. There had to be another alternative somewhere. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, practically directly beneath the strait was sections of metal tiles leading to the other side.

"Jak!," I called him over with a wave of my hand, "Look," and once he saw, a huge smirk appeared on his face. Without saying a word, he moves forward, and jumps. I follow, moving down the platforms as if they were steps in till we reach a couple of bars in front of us. I watch as Jak, effortlessly uses the bars as if he were in gymnastics. He grabs a hold of one, propelling himself in a circle before he gains enough momentum to move to the next one. Doing the same as before, he lands onto the platform on the other side, knees bent, and perfectly balanced. Jak turns to me with a smirk on his face.

"Your turn."

"Showoff!" I yell across to him before I back up. I wasn't as skilled to do that, but I had another way...

"Alright," I take a deep breath before breaking out into a full out run. I use the tips of my toes to spring and the momentum of my run carries me to the first bar. I use them like a par of monkat* bars, and with my momentum I'm able to reach to the second bar. Then, arching my back, I give my body a final push, and land on the platform in a crouch.

"Mmmm, not bad..." Daxter

I raise my eyebrows as I stand, "I didn't see you doing anything..."

Before we continue to fight and argue, Jak moves forward. It's not hard to tell that he wants to see the Baron, but then again I would be just as focused to face the man who ruined my life. We look a head to see some more of those electrically charged metal tiles like before. Also, like before, a set of hidden platforms laid just below. Simple enough, we jumped from platform to platform in till we reached the other side of the electric tiles. As Jak was about to jump onto the strait, movement and a mechanic whirling caught my senses.

"Duck!" I dragged Jak down only for a laser to hit the spot his head was once positioned at. I felt a sudden weight on my shoulder, and see Daxter pop his head out from my curtain of hair. How in the world did he get there?

"That was close!" He commented. I look towards Jak, a bit amused... He didn't see that coming?Another shot was fired at us, and we duck lower to avoid our hair from getting scorched. Jak was about to go up there again, but I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I got this." With that I took out my whip, and gave a good crack. Waiting for the perfect moment...

There!- Then I whirled the whip over me before sending it towards the cannon just as it was about to let lose another laser. Once the laser contacted the end of my whip, it caused a premature detonation. The explosion caused me to block my eyes from the bright light, and a few scrap pieces flew right off the edge.

We climb back onto the strait, and I still find Daxter making himself comfortable on my shoulder.

"Isn't Jak your perch?"

Daxter shrugs, "Your shoulders aren't as bony, and hard."

I roll my eyes, and pick him up by the scruff of his neck, and setting him on Jak's shoulder. Jak gives me a questioning look, and I shrug my shoulders.

"I kinda like my shoulders free of annoying, furry animals."

"HEY!"

We keep moving in till we reach a bunch of rotating platforms. Each one containing rather spikes or a flat surface to walk across. All of us looked at each other, no doubt with the same thought through our mind.

This was too easy. We move across with out a problem. However, once we reached the other side.

"Auh!" I fell on my back from the cannons shot. Man, that was going to bruise...

"You alright?" Jak asked me with his gun cocked, and hearing the whirl it gives right before it shoots, I grabbed a pistol from my side as I sat up. Quickly, I aimed and took a couple of shoots so that it exploded.

I look to Jak, leaning my hands on my knees, "Does that answer your question?"

"I could have gotten that."

"I thought you were too slow."

Jak rolled his eyes, and looked a head as I got up. After realizing that we can't move forward began to move down. He disappeared out of my sight once he found another set of platforms.

"Oh jeez-" I heard Daxter yell, and I move to see Jak steadying himself on a small platform.

"What happened?" Jak points to some steps right below me.

"Be careful and move quickly! They give way once your on them!"

I nod as I take the first step. Sure enough as I moved across ,I could feel the unsteadiness of these steps. I land next to Jak, and look behind to see the step hanging loosely before snapping back into place. Together we move forward underneath the straight, and we move fast. Afraid that the steps would give way before reaching a stable platform with another one of those bars. Easily we move across... In fact, I begin to notice how easy this mission becomes as we move forward. Praxis needs to work on his defense system over here. It's basically the same tricks over and over again. Maybe add a few Guards here and there...

Without even realizing it, we get to the last stretch of the strait. Where there is a pair of rotating laser cannons moving about a hundred yards a head of us. I look to Jak who nods, and together, we run straight forward. Dodging every pair of laser that comes at our way, in till we reach the other side of them. Well, try to. We get hit a few times, fall over, but help each other get back up. Rain starts to pound on us, but it never slows us down, or speeds us up. We move comfortably to each others pace. Once we jump over the cannons, we both turn pointing our guns, and shoot the cannons, causing them to explode in front of us. Jak turns to me, nodding his head.

"Better." I cock my head to the right.

"Well," Daxter drawls, "Not as good as Jakie Boy here, or myself. You're a bit...Well, a bit _inexperienced_." I notice Jak's eyes widen at the term used, but I pay no mind. All I can think is that I'm being INSULTED by a RAT!

I put my hands on my hips, "Excuse me?"

Daxter puts his hands in the air, "I'm just saying... Maybe, I can give you a lesson here or there." Daxter gives me a sheepish smile, and I almost ignore it.

In till the memory of him flirting with Ashelin comes in my mind. Then I begin to blush at his purposeful innuendo.

So, I smack him, and he disappears off of Jak's shoulder

"Ouch! Girlie!" He clings onto Jak's shoulder, and climbs his way back up, rubbing his head a few points along the way. You could tell it was a bit difficult for him; rather from the force of the him or Jak chuckling so hard.

I glare at him menacingly, "I don't like being played with..."

We move towards the top of the roof, quietly. Once we reach it, I began to wring out my shirt, already soaked by the downpour. This kind of weather REALLY makes me crave a nice cup of coffee.

Daxter twitches out of the corner of my eye"...Did you guys hear that?"

Jak and I stop what we were doing and look around, before Jak's eyes land on a huge glass roof. We walk towards it, all three of us looking from above down into the Throne Room. To see Commander Errol, Baron Praxis...

"I told you, we will have more Eco by weeks end..."

AND THE METAL HEAD LEADER!?

I can barely hear Praxis as he's talking to the disturbing, floating head in front of them through the glass and over the rain, "We'll transport it directly to your nest, as promised."

I watch as the Baron gives a slight bow, and shudder at his actions. Who would bow to such a thing?

"A deal is of no value if you cannot deliver, my dear Baron," The voice of the Metal Head Leader sends shivers down my spine, and I can hear Jak steam and stew next to me. Obviously disgusted by the scene in front of us.

"I grow IMPATIENT with your PUNY GESTURES! Give me the agreed upon Eco soon or the deal is off," Jak, Daxter, and I all look at each other at the mention of the word "deal", " and your PRECIOUS CITY will pay the price."

Once the monsters head disappears from view, Errol's temper goes out of control.

"He's toying with us! Let me lead an assault on the Nest before it's too late! I CAN TAKE HIM!"

"Patience, Commander," Praxis tells him as he stares out on to the drenched and broken city, "No one has ever penetrated the Metal Head Nest. You know that... I've seen what comes from such foolish plans," He lowers his head as if in remembrance before resuming his babbling, "NO! Strength is their weakness...We play helpless. We train them to eat from our hands... and then," turning from the window to the Commander, he raises his voice loud enough to vibrate the glass, "MOVE FORWARD WITH THE PLAN! TELL ASHELIN TO UP HER PATROLS! I want that tomb FOUND!"

Tomb?... Why the Precursors are they looking for a tomb? Unless...

"But your daughter has not been... Agreeable."

Suddenly Jak tenses up beside me as Praxis continues, "I'll see to that problem. Once way or another..."

"Ashelin is the Baron's daughter?" Jak looks to me with rage filled eyes. I just stayed focused on the thoughts running through my head while ignoring his and Daxter's confused stares. Looking to the side,I mutter. Not expecting to be heard.

"The legend isn't true... Is it?"

"And FIND THAT CHILD!"

I freeze. My heart pounds against my chest. I lean towards the glass with wide eyes. My hands forming fists, clutching, and growing white with every word that spills from Praxis's throat.

"If you would spend half as much time looking for the little brat as you do flirting with that mechanic girl, we would have pinned his royal ass to a wall long ago!"

"As you wish. With enough persuasion..." I stop paying attention, as movement catches my eye, and I look at Daxter.

_Not good!_

"ACHOOOOO!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

I duck from the window, pushing myself to the ground, while Jak has a hold of Daxter on the side of the window pane.

Both of us glare at Daxter... Of course he would have sneezed.

Once we know that the coast is clear, we move from our positions. Jak, still glares at Daxter annoyed.

"I'm SORRY! I coul-couldnaa-cou-ACHOOOO!" Daxter sneezed himself from Jak's shoulder, and I notice him give a little shiver as he wipes his nose on his arm.

I watch Daxter with careful observation, and cross my arms, "I think it's high time we leave."

Jak turns to face me, "We're not done here yet."

"Well, I say we are," I gesture to the sky, "It's pouring rain, and by the time we're done with this little adventure we're all going to be stuck in bed with the flu. Look at Daxter! He's shivering like a rattle!"

True to the statement, Daxter is shivering and rubbing his arms. Only except at my statement, he begins to over exaggerate. Shivering more, making sounds with his teeth, and giving pathetic, fake coughs. However, even at Daxter's antics, he takes it to account before making his decision.

"Alright. Let's get outta of here."

"FINALLY," Daxter exclaims as we move towards an elevator not too far away, "I'm cold, hungry, and need to use the "little ottsels room"!"

I laugh, but is soon stopped as a giant, octopus like, armed pod appears in front of us. With the Baron inside.

"So... WE have a rat in the walls,do we?!" I could see the Baron, leaning back in his seat as he analyzes our little group, "A rat, his boy, and a sidekick it seems."

Ouch... Sidekick? That hurt...

"Back for a few more Dark Eco treatments! Well allow me to put you all out of your MISERY!

* * *

Immediately, the Baron begins to shoot. Focusing the majority of him aim on Jak. We both roll in opposite directions. I grab my battle rife, and look for a place to take cover. I see a part of a building where it can block the Baron from most angles, so I roll, and crouch over there. Pressing myself against the wall, I take a few short breaths. The coolness of the rain helping me calm my heartbeat Not too long after, I find Jak next to me doing the same. His blaster out and packed.

"Any way outta here?" Jak shakes his head.

"The gate over there is blocked," I give a sigh as the Baron lets loose another torrent of bullets, but ends up missing us because of the wall.

"Gotta a plan?" I ask.

"Shoot now, ask questions later?"

I gave him an unbelieving look, "We rotate. I'll shoot when he's distracted by you, and when he switches to shoot at me, it's your turn."

Jak nods, "Got it."

I watch as he rolls from our spot, and begins to shoot at the Baron. He doesn't give much of a chance, as the Baron begins to constantly throw shots at me. Taking this as my cue, I leave my hiding place, and fire. I side step as far away from Jak as possible so he could get a better aim. The Baron continues to shoot at Jak, and Jak hops, rolls, and dodges his attacks. I shoot, in till he turns his machine around and aims at me. The bullets get dangerously close to my feet, and I move backwards towards a section of a roof. Jak immediately let's loose, and shoots at the Baron.

As I dodge the bullets I begin to think that we're close to taking him out, but suddenly, he stops shooting at me. The Baron them moves his machine over to where Jak is standing near the electrically charged gate. No bullets, nothing. The bot lowers itself on the other side of the wires and give a glow.

"It's repairing itself!" I tell Jak, and shoot at the pod as it moves back to our side, and resumes it's shooting.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You can't hurt me!" The Baron states as I move again to the small alley way between the two sections of building. Quickly, Praxis turns it's attention on Jak, and I begin to shoot. Rain beating against my face as I struggle to keep my shots true to their mark. Not too soon after a part of it explodes,smoke arises from the bot, and Praxis looses control. Causing it to crash through the gate, and escape to the other side.

We both follow, and Praxis has gained control. With a mumbling of words that I don't quite understand. Praxis releases something off of the pod. It isn't intill I look down at the drenched roof floor to see target marks that I know what it is.

However, Jak beats me to it, "Bombs!"

At that I run, dodging the bombs as they land all around me, but don't hit me. Once it's clear, the both of us take our shots at him. Only, my shots start turning into small clicks instead of the usual bang.

"Shoot," I needed to reload. Foolishly enough, this causes me to forget my situation as Praxis releases another set of bombs.

The first bomb hits my feet causing me to fall on my but, and nearly drop my gun. A sharp pain hits my ankle from the close blast as I race to get up, and dodge the rest of the bombs. I run towards the walls to find some solace, bombs bursting around me left and right. Once I reach the wall, I rip my backpack open, digging around to find another pack of bullets enough to keep me through.

Jak comes next to me, "What happened back there?"

I load my gun, and give it a cock, "Ran outta bullets." Out of the corner of my eyes I can see Praxis repairing the pod. I reach into my bag and hand a couple of cases of ammo to Jak. As well as a couple of healing packs to keep up on our toes.

"This is turning out to be tougher than I thought."

"No kidding."

"Think we could take him out quick?" I ask, and Jak nods his head quickly.

"Just shoot, and don't miss." He runs off.

I roll my eyes, "Thanks, Captain Obvious."

Together, we endure another set of bombs, rolling, and running to keep a good distance from them. Right as the Baron turns to repair, Jak gives him a couple of blows, and he swirls right through the next gate.

I run to catch up with him, and we head over to the other side to find a surprise.

"INCOMING!" Daxter yells. The Baron, from his little machine sends out small flaming tornadoes. I watch as Jak takes care of those little things, and while he does so I take some shots at the Baron. Just like at first, we take turns. Only, the Baron decided to take a different approach. Obviously getting desperate.

"Look out!" I tell Jak as the Baron proceeds to run him over with the pod. Jak immediately dives out of the way, and from here I can here Daxter sending curses galore towards the Baron. Once he get's up, we both shoot relentlessly.

The Baron's pod gives with a few more blown gaskets. We won.

"the dark powers I gave you can't protect you forever! Seeing as I created you, I can destroy you. We'll meet again soon!"

As he retreats Daxter replies with a cocky expression, "Yeah, whatever. Bye-Bye."

* * *

"I've seen and done some crazy stuff," I tell them while mounting of my zoomer, "But that so far tops the cake. Do you guys do stuff like that often?"

"NO!" Daxter states rather defensively, "Besides, why would we tell YOU that? YOUR the SIDEKICK"

I give Daxter a glare, and Jak slaps the back of his head.

"HEY! I'm right though! Right?"

I give a chuckle before entering the hideout. The first thing that has caught my eye was the Kid. He was standing next to Kor, with his loyal crocadog by his side. He's the first one to notice us. I can tell by the way his eyes twinkle, and he smiles. Next one to notice is Torn.

And he's livid. Absolutely PISSED!

"The city's on high alert! Krystall, what the HELL did you three do!?"

I give a sheepish smile ,and before I try to explain Daxter cuts me off.

"Nothing! Just, uh... Site seeing, eh, guys?"

Man, he likes to dig a deep hole for himself. He should have left talking to me. Torn won't KILL me!

"Really?" Torn asks sarcastically as I pick up the Kid. Here we go, "The tell me why the Krimzon Guard are looking for "a dangerous young man with light hair in a blue tunic with a rabid orange RAT on his shoulder, followed by a young women with long, light brown hair wearing a brown vest."

Daxter tries to make an excuse, "Uhhh...Could be anyone! Orange is the new black this season."

The Kid soundlessly giggles at Daxter's pathetic excuse, and I hold my breath. However, Jak interrupts Torn here.

"We just went to the palace, and... Tripped a few alarms."

The Kid give a few more chuckles, as well as I do at the look on Torn's face. However, once he turns to me I wish I hadn't. Torn looked angry, but when he looked at me. He looked a bit hurt.

"And you, I thought you were more mature than this, Krystall!" I look down in my lap as I feel my ears droop in shame, "Instead, you go gallivanting around as if your a kid in search for candy!"

"Hey! Together, we kicked the Baron's ASS," Jak says trying to defend me, "Unfortunately, he escaped-"

"AND," Daxter decides to add in a few cents, "We heard a secret meeting with the Leader of the METAL HEADS!"

The Kid in my arms shifts at the mention of the monstrous being, and I let my head rest on his and my arms tighten, trying to keep him calm as we watch the exchange.

Kor is interested in the topic, however, "You saw the Metal Head Leader?"

"No," Jak tells him, "He was talking on some sort of communicator. But we heard him speaking with Baron Praxis."

"The Baron's bribing the Metal Heads with Eco!"

"Hmph. It'll never be enough," Kor mumbles after Daxter's comment.

"But the Baron's gonna double cross 'em!"

"Is that so?" Kor rubs his chin in a thoughtful manner before turning to Torn, "I bet the Baron's wonderful "charm" must have angered someone. Because rumors from the Wastelands tell me that Metal Head forces are on the move again!"

Jak suddenly retains a look of anger, and he slams his fist on the table while looking between me and Torn, "Why didn't you tell me Ashelin was the Baron's Daughter? What's your connection with her?"

"You would have done something rash..." I tell him calmly, "Besides, even I don't know why torn still has contacts with some of his KG buddies."

"Krystall. You stay. You two, since you stirred up the wumpbee's nest. I need you and whiskers to four of our people to new safe houses. Shuttle each agent to the location they specify. Move them WITHOUT casualties. DON'T screw this up Jak."

The look on Torn's face when he says that makes me scared for the other two. They look at each other, now aware of just how pissed we made Torn. He was threatening them. They needed to remind Torn just how useful they can be. Otherwise, they're out of the Underground. Before they head out the door, Jak and Daxter both turn to look at me, and I give them a small smile of assurance before they leave.

Kor, not too long afterwords, tells me that the kid is being left in my care for the next few days, as he's going on a small trip to investigate the moving Metal Head forces. With a short good bye,he leaves.

We're the only ones left. I hold the Kid tightly in my arms before letting him go, and he moves over to my usual bed spot here. His crocadog following him, and playing with him. I look over to Torn. His hands running through his dreads as he lets out a sigh.

"I CAN'T believe that you did something so...So childish! Precursors, Krystall," Torn looks at me, once again the hurt in his eyes is hidden underneath the anger that's on the surface, "You're more responsible than that! I know; it's been a while since you've been on the field... But, it's not a GAME! I thought you knew this! Pull anymore stupid acts like that, and I'll have you dig your own grave!"

"Torn," I say, and get his attention. There was something that wasn't mentioned. Something that concerned me for some odd reason.

"The Baron also mentioned finding a tomb."

Torn let loose another sigh, "That's why I wanted you to stay. We need to talk."

* * *

"It's RIDICULOUS!"

Now, I was the angry one...

"Krys..."

"The Tomb of Mar is a LEGAND! A MYTH! I tell it as a BEDTIME STORY to the Kid!"

"Krystall..."

"Let's assume it IS real. Where could it be? It would take thousands of years of research and excavat-"

"Krystall!" Torn manages to get my attention from my rant. I stand still. My arms cross, and my mind running with reasons of why this dream that the Baron has conjured up with is going to fail. Miserably. Epically.

"It's not a myth, my dear."

I turn at the sound of the new voice, "The Shadow..."

The old man comes in to view. He was quite an interesting person. Looks wise, that is. He wore high heeled sandals to make up for his short height. A very intelligent looking outfit, that seemed more fit for a businessmen than a rebel leader. His glasses were perched upon his green nose, and his hair was a shade of foliage green, with a log going right through the middle of his afro.

"Solider Walkker... I had no idea how troubling it is for you," He walks over to Torn behind the desk, "Cooped up in a room with such vulgar men isn't very good for a young lady."

I smile, "They aren't so vulgar with me, because they know how I run. And I'm hardly a lady, anyway... It's nice to see you though Samos."

Samos smiles, and a few wrinkles accompany his eyes, "It's always a pleasure to see you, my dear. But I'm afraid, we have business to discuss. Where's the boy?"

I point to the boy, who's now sprawled out on the bed asleep.

"Good...Keep your voices down. He doesn't need to hear this yet."

I raise my eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Torn sighs, "Krystall, how much do you know about your "so-called-legend"; the Tomb of Mar."

I shrug, "Only what most locals know. It was Mar's final legacy, and only a true descendant of his could enter. The descendent would have to pass the Three Tests of Manhood in order to be deemed worthy to see the resting place of Mar. Hidden inside would be the fabled Precursor Stone, which is said to contain the power to create a new world, or destroy our own."

"That is all correct my dear... And, you know who this young boy might be?"

I look to the Kid sleeping on the bed. On his chest, if you would pay attention to it, lies an amulet. With a very important symbol on it. The same symbol that Ashelin found on her suicide mission.

The Seal of the House of Mar.

"Yeah," I nod looking away, "I know who he is."

"The Baron will do everything in his power to find this boy. For two reasons; to open the tomb with out trouble, or to destroy the line of Mar altogether. That is where we have an advantage. It is why we need to find the Tomb before Praxis."

"Wait," I say holding my hand up, and point my pointer and middle fingers at the men in front of me, " You two, the Underground, is looking for this hidden Tomb."

"It's a race against the clock, my child," Samos then looks at the map of the city behind him, "The War has taken a drastic turn since the Baron assumed power years ago. We are losing, the Baron, and Metal Heads are becoming desperate to win this War. Onin has already foreseen that the Tomb will be found, and soon. The hope that we have to end this War is by attaining the Precursor Stone, and set the rightful heir as ruler over Haven City."

I look at them unbelievably, "You do realize what your trying to do will take years. Even if you do find the Tomb with in this year, the War will be over before the child is of age to take the tests!"

They glance at each other, something hidden in their eyes, "We don't plan on waiting," Torn tells me.

Wait... What?

"If the Baron finds the Tomb, he'll force his way in to get the Stone...Once we find the Tomb," Torn tells me, "We plan on sending the Kid in."

I stare at them, moving my head back and forth. There's no doubt that their serious. A few more seconds pass before I understand what they're trying to tell me. That when the Tomb is found, and the Kid is sent in. There's nothing I could do. I can't stand by him when he's going to do the Tests.

He'll be completely alone, and unprepared.

"No," I tell them. Both Torn and Samos look at me with surprised expressions. Although, I don't know what's so surprising... Maybe except that they've never been told "no".

"What was that?" Samos asks. My eyes narrow, and I feel my over protective nature for the boy kick in. My hands land on my hips.

"No," I tell them, "You can't do that."

"And why can't we?" Torn asks me. He's obviously not in the mood to deal with me at the moment. Not after my little stunt with Jak.

"He is a BOY. A mere CHILD! And you think that he'll be able to stand the Tests? They are called the "Tests of Manhood" for a REASON! They aren't meant for a kid; they're meant for a MAN!"

"We can't wait for him to grow up. This will just speed up the process."

"Your sentencing him to death by doing this!"

"It's a risk that needs to be taken!"

"The life of an innocent child for a stupid stone!"

"ENOUGHOF THIS!" Samos interrupts mine and Torn's argument. He turns and faces me, a scowl upon his face.

"We don't want to do this anymore than you do, my dear. I know you have grown attached to the young lad, we all have. But he has a destiny that needs to be fulfilled. He is Mar's heir, and if the Precursors will it, Haven's salvation."

I look towards the boy, sleeping soundly as a hollowness enters my heart. The life of one for the sake of thousands. This boy is Haven's hope for a bright future. The city's reason to fight. He was my reason to fight...

And this War was going to take it away. Just like it did my brother.

"Does this mean I can't be around him anymore?" I ask. I can't tell how much of the sadness I felt was put in, or kept out of that sentence.

"That would be bes-" Torn begins, but Samos interrupts.

"It would be best for the boy if things continued as they are. He needs all the support he receives. That's all we can do to prepare him."

I nod, "Is there anything else you need me for?"

"No," Torn states, "I think you've had enough of me yelling at you... Plus, I'm tired of yelling at you," I give a chuckle, and a wry little smile, "Just... Wait for Jak to get back. I'll tell him, that if he wants, he can get you for his next mission."

Again, I nod.

Samos puts a heavy hand on my shoulder, "We told you because you deserved to know. You are the closest thing that boy has to a mother. Although, I hope... You do understand?"

"Yes," I say too quickly. My own voice sounding strangely empty, "I understand."

"Good," he states before he walks back through the door to his own separate office, "Good day then, my dear."

I don't say anything as The Shadow disappears behind the door. I move to the child who's occupied my bed. I sit on the edge, his crocadog, waking up to the change in movement, and gives a low growl, but never barks.

I sit there, staring at the child for a moment before laying down next to him. The child wakes for a moment, and moves closer to grab a hold of my waist. I put an arm around him, with the other moves to become my pillow. The child digs his head in my stomach as I hum a small lullaby. Tears come to my eyes at moments. Thinking that it wouldn't even be a year intill the Tomb is found. Nor months, or weeks, but days. Mere days. I don't know how much time I'll have with him, and I don't want to waste the time that I do have.

So, with a finial hum of my lullaby. I fall asleep with the Kid in my grasp, and me unwilling to let go.

* * *

**Please review... you could get a Metal Head plushie!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Soothesayer

**Helloooooo people!**

**Another chapter of mysteries and adventure await you! However... I have quite a lot to say:**

**First: Devlin Rose and DarkEcoFreak... If I could give you guys real Metal Head plushies from Krystall's room I would. It would be amazing if one exists! (Note to self- look that up!) So instead you both get inamginary ones and a dedication!:) You both are awesome!**

**And I want to shout out to all my new followers/ people who fav.! I got about three after posting the last chapter:) **

**Lastly... After July 4, I'm going camping... For two weeks. So I won't be updating for about three weeks to a month. I apologize!**

**Anyway! Enjoy the chapter! READ ON READERS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter, if I did Metal Head plushies would surely exist!:)**

* * *

_I walk around the familiar streets. Twisting my body around to drink in the detail of my childhood home. The houses that grouped towards the wall, the twists, and turns of the streets, high skyscrapers, and vendors lined up with goods to sell. Only there was one problem..._

_ "Hello?" My voice high like a child, but not unrecognizable. Nobody was here. All the vendors, buildings, and streets were abandoned. Even the winds that usually accompanied the once busy streets had gone missing._

_ "Hello? Anybody here?" I walk, very slowly. Slightly disturbed by the unusual silence. My feet shuffled along the gravel and concert as I make my way towards a familiar street._

_ My street... My home._

_ The small building looked undisturbed. The window open, and curtains drawn like always. Mother always loved the natural sunlight. The old, creaky door that looked like it would fall apart at the touch was still there, and a ladder which connected our house to the roof. I smile, many a day me and my brother spent jumping from roof to roof._

_ I run towards the house. Happiness fills my stomach and over fills at the sight of my unharmed house. A small nagging feeling, however, tugs at my mind, but I ignore it. I was home._

_ "I'm home!" I cry out as I open the door, and I let out a blood curdling scream._

_ Bodies. Towers of bodies fill my once small living room. Blood is pooled around my feet, and my eyes sting at the smoke which comes from behind them. Soon, the bodies and my house disappears into a big smoking furnace. Metal Heads walk from the flames, surrounding me. Following them, my family appears one by one._

_ "Why did you leave me?" My brother, still about 15, asks me. Voice unwavering and calm. My parents, holding him by the shoulders and glaring at me harshly._

_ "I didn't-" My sentence is stopped by a Metal Head nipping at my heels, and I jump back at the feeling._

_ "Why didn't you protect me?" Suddenly, my family turns into the Kid. Once this happens, the Metal Heads move towards him. Crouching low, and about to attack._

_ "No!" I call out at them, my voice returning to the young adult tone that I'm familiar with._

_ They ignore me. The first one attacks, scratching him and knocking him down._

_ "Stop it! Leave him alone!" A scream fills the air._

_ "NO!"_

I spring forward. My breath hitched in my throat, and my heart pounding furiously against my chest.

"WOW!" A familiar voice calls out in surprise while I rub my face with my hands, "I am NEVER going to wake you up again!"

"Daxter?" I ask, and take in my surroundings. I'm still in the Hideout. The Kid is slowly waking up from the noise. The crocadog is growling at Daxter who is standing on my knee.

"You okay there?" I turn to my head to see Jak leaning on the posts of my bed. His arms, which were crossed, uncross, and one of his hands hold on to the bunk above me while the other lands on his hips. I stare at him for a while longer, well longer than necessary. I take in his ruffled hair and dirty face, but his eyes glow with the adrenaline of their last mission. Which seem to wash away all the slight imperfections on him at the moment.

I blink, and rub my eyes. That wasn't weird at all. I'm probably just imagining things.

"You need a shower."

I can practically hear Jak roll his eyes at my blunt statement, "Well, after we go and see this soothsayer I will."

"Okay. I'm getting up," I shift my legs to the side of my bed. My boots clanking on the hard floor. I look at the Kid, who had fallen back asleep. Suddenly, the dream hits me like a wave. I'm probably going to be haunted for the next week.

I shake my head, and quickly place a kiss in the Kid's hair. I get up from my bed, and look at Jak... Who's pretty close to me at the moment.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit out of it..."

I look down, partially out of embarrassment seeing as he is literally right next to me, and because I don't want him to find out I'm lying.

"I'm fine," I tell him, and walk towards the door to have my head clear out a bit, "Besides, you just woke me up from a nap. Of course I'm a bit drowsy."

Jak isn't too convinced of my answer, but Daxter nods frantically, "Yeah, Yeah. Let's just GO already!"

* * *

We arrived to Onin's place quicker than a winged kangarat.

Well, it wasn't hard to miss the gigantic tent that seemed bigger than my own bedroom. I had never met Onin before. I know, it's weird seeing as I've been a part of the Underground for so long. But the only people that she seems to talk to are The Shadow and Torn. Anyone else comes to her for a palm reading or something. We walk inside the tent, and it looks even bigger on the inside. Inside and out, the tent was decorated with beads, bones, and other relics that were no doubt used for fortune-telling and such. An old women sits in the middle back, a large hat on her head, and undisturbed by our appearance.

"Cooool!" Daxter says, looking around, "Check out all the dead stuff!"

I roll my eyes. Typical, immature boy...

He pokes a a supposedly dead moncaw hanging upside down. Instead the said bird bites Daxter's prodding finger.

"Ow!"

"Touch the goods again, rat boy, and you'll aarrkk," the bird flies leaves his perch and flies towards Onin's hat, "be counting with you toes."

"I am Pecker!"

I burst out in laughter as Jak and Daxter chuckle beside me, "Really, now? How original..." I tell him sarcastically. Jak nudges my side with his elbow, a smirk splayed on his face.

"Yes,yes. I know, my mother, she was... Very vindictive," we stop laughing as Pecker gives a bow, "I am Onin's interpreter."

As if awakened from slumber, the old women claps her hands together, and furiously moves them around. Blue specks flow from her hands as she makes strange signs and symbols. I almost become hypnotized by the sight; I thought it was quite cool.

"Onion welcomes you. Blah,blah,blah,blah, the usual boring salutations," Wow, I hope that was Pecker's version and not what Onion has said, "She says that it's good to see you two together again, Jak and Krystall."

How in the world?

"How do you know our names? We've never met you before?" I ask her, as Jak looks at the soothsayer, curiosity in his eyes.

"Before...After... It is all the same."

Okay, wait... WHAT?

"Ooh! Ooh! Let me try!"

You have got to be kidding me.

"Uhh... She wants a... She wants a yakow bone! A yakow bladder! No,no. I got it... For many moons," Daxter continues as he sways and moves his fingers in a mystical way, "She has waited for... A juice pop?"

Insert face palm here. Pecker rolls his eyes at Daxter's guesses and drumms his feathers on the edge of Onin's hat.

"A jewel shop? Oh! Oh! I know, she's got a hairball!A hairy lip? A hairy chest?"

"Close," Pecker flies in front of us from his place on Onin's hat, "But.. NO! Onin says you seek answers about the Tomb of Mar." As Pecker tells us, Onion creates the Seal of Mar from the blue dust that surrounds her hands as she moves them.

I roll my eyes. I know enough about that Tomb. More than I want to know. I look over to Jak for a short moment. Wondering if he actually has a curiosity about the Tomb, or if he's doing this because Ashelin suggested it.

"So, what do we need to know?" Jak asks Pecker as we all watch Onin make gestures.

"She's going on and on about mystical energy channels, evil curses; stupid "ooohhh" crap."

I cross my arms and glare at the bird, not liking his attitude, "Forget all that! I'm going to sum this up quickly because now your cutting into MY siesta time!"

As he continues talking, me and Jak agree to Daxter who's signaling that the bird is crazy, "Onion wants you to recover three artifacts from the Precursor Mountain Temple. Not two, not four, THREE! Use the Warp Gate at the northwest side of the city and bring back the artifacts you find."

He lands on Onin's hat as she goes silent once more, and with a "go away" gesture with his wing, the conversation ended.

* * *

We stood before the long ramp that leads to the outside of the city. Jak and I walk side by side, as Daxter jumps off his shoulder and walks in front of us moving backwards.

"So, sweetheart," Daxter begins, "Care to tell us what to expect out there?"

I shake my head, "Can't tell you if I don't know."

Jak looks at me, "You never been to the Precursor Mountain Temple before?"

"No... Most of my missions were inside the city walls. Only a few were outside, and when they were, there were mostly in Dead Town."

"Why Dead Town?" Daxter asks as we stand before the door. He climbs up on Jak's shoulder and I give him a pet on the head.

"I'll... I'll tell you later." With that we walked past the metal doors and into the mountain ranges. In front of us was a big cannon separating us from the temple. I look to my right to see the Warp Gate that Pecker talked about.

"Here we go," I tell them, and run towards the gate, jumping in.

Almost immediately, I land on the other side. Still feeling the drowsiness of teleporting. It was something I could never get used to. However, before I could take another step, Jak and Daxter teleport right behind me...

And I mean RIGHT behind me.

They bump into me, which causes me to fall. In doing so, I reach to grab a hold of something. The closest thing to me was Jak's tunic. Thus leaves us in a situation with both of us sprawled on the ground. Daxter lands right next to my head, his behind in the air, and legs on either sides of his head.

I look up at Jak, "Next time; please watch out and don't tackle me."

Jak raises his eyebrows at me, "You knew I was coming! Next time; you need to move."

I let out a humph of air was we glare at each other. It a couple of seconds pass by, and not once do I take in the position we're in. He's not on top of me per say. Jak is holding himself up by his arms, one fully extended, and the other is on his forearm. His legs are resting comfortable against mine instead of on top, but this unusual closeness should cause me to become quite embarrassed by the whole situation. That is, if I wasn't too busy having a staring contest with Jak.

"Uhhhh... Jak?" We both look at Daxter who's shifting uncomfortably, "You should probably let her get up."

Jak's eyes widen, realizing what he meant. Before he has a chance to get up, I use my hand and push his chest away from me. With my face red with embarrassment, I rise quickly with the new given space, and move the lose hairs around my face to behind my ears.

"We should get going," I tell them, looking up at the tall mountain cliffs in front of us.

"Do you think Metal Heads will be here?"

"Uhhh, yeah!" I tell them, taking out a loaded pistol, and my whip, "There's Metal Heads EVERYWHERE."

Jak rolls his eyes and takes out his gun, "Let's move!"

We all take off down the mountain path. While doing so, I look around me, and take in the beauty of these mountains. The Precursor temple; it's structure built into the cliffs and groves of the mountain itself. A small smile slowly grows on my face at the fact that the Metal Heads haven't completely destroyed everything of this world.

"This way," Jak tells me, and we move towards an elevator of sorts. Once we get on, it slowly lowers us down. Movement catches my eye and I look at Jak.

"Did you see that?"

"Metal Heads," He answers shortly, and grabs his gun out of it's holster, "I got them."

Once we're a few feet off the ground, he jumps off, and shoots from a distance. A few shots, and all that's left of the creatures is pools of Dark Eco. I move forward, only to see a sideways path, in it was a Metal Head with a shield watching guard.

"Krystall, what are-"

"Hush," I tell Jak quietly as I can. I raise my whip, and have it come down with a snap. The force of it causing the Metal Head to drop the shield.

"Perfect," I mumble as I shoot at the undefended Metal Head. It falls with a cry, and dissipates.

"C'mon," I call out to them, "Let's go this way first!"

Jak puts his hand on his hip, and rests his gun on his shoulder, "Since when did you become our boss?"

I smile innocently, "Seniority rules, pal. I've served more years than you. Besides, you can choose the next path we take."

Daxter makes a whipping sound, "Geez Jak, she's got you wrapped around her finger!"

Jak reaches over to smack Daxter, who ducks and glares at his partner, "Hey!"

"Are you coming or not?" I call over to them. Jak, with a pout and glare moves over to where I stand, and we move forward. We walk up the stairs to find a group of Metal Heads similar to froads*. With a couple of short shots, there all gone, and before us is a waterfall.

"Wow," I stare at the waterfall with amazement, "I'm so coming to swim here sometime."

"Well, have fun dealing with the Metal Heads, sweetheart!" Daxter tells me.

_This is unbelievably easy_, I tell myself as we get across the small body of water. We continue to walk, initll we get to a fairly large drop in the mountain side. Carefully, we move downward. Right as we hit the ground, a part of the mountain wall explodes. Sending rocks flying everywhere. One hits me in the side, and knocks me down. I try to get up only to find a Metal Head beast staring me down. He rears his head, and lets out a roar as I reach for a pistol. I'm about to shoot, when the creature backs off from me. Yellow bullets pounding it's chest constantly.

"Move!" I hear Jak tell me, and with out hesitation, I move. Running in the opposite direction towards the other wall. I grab my rifle from it's place on my shoulder, and watch as Jak shoots the creature.

Only when he shows it's underbelly. Then I move. I can already tell, that the creature is losing strength. Having two targets becomes a handful. So, the creature begins his charge, and moves for Jak who quickly moves out of the way. Then I become into sights, the creature runs toward me, and I run towards it. Tricking the beast as I immediately drop, once he gets too close, and press myself into the ground. I arise, once the creature stops and looks at me. Again, he rears his head, giving a perfect shot at it's chest. Combined with Jak, the creature falls.

I place my gun on my shoulder as Daxter exclaims, "Man! I thought this would be EASY!"

"The question is... How we get on the other side?" Jak comments looking over to the opposite cliff that we were trying to reach. I look around to find a small bump in the ground. On my hands and knees I move around some rocks and undergrowth, it revealed a strange looking symbol...

Suddenly the symbol beneath me moves downward, and the cliff which Jak and Daxter were looking at explodes. Revealing two hidden steps leading up to the top of the cliff. They look at each other before looking at me.

I shrug my shoulders with a sheepish smile while Jak rolls his eyes. We get on the cliff and move forward. Collecting small healing packs and extra bullet cases along the way. We're about to come across a pathway, only to have the ground underneath us shake. The small ledge in front of us, breaks apart to revel floating pedestals. One by one, we move across, me following Jak. Once we reach the other side, we find another waterfall. Which turns out to be infested with Metal Heads.

I hear Jak groan next to me, as we shoot them all down. In the distance, I see another one lurking, and so, I take aim, and fire. Causing the creature to fall quickly. However, once we get across, we're ambushed by five more.

"Really?" I ask out loud, using my whip to keep them at a distance while Jak shoots them down with his gun. Once all of them are gone, we move forward once more, but I keep a grip on my whip. Things become slower;we blow up the mountainside again to climb to a higher ledge, and get ambushed by tiny Metal Heads again. After all this we reach the first artifacts.

We walk towards the middle of an open chamber. A ray of light is shinning through the top from a lens, absorbing the light. Daxter jumps off of Jak's shoulders and walks up to it.

"That's some peeper, huh?"

I lean on a pillar as Jak and Daxter move towards the middle of the room. Jak stares up at the lens, probably wondering how to get it down. Daxter moves to the middle of the light, and after a few small seconds, I can see his tail smoking.

"Something's cooking? Hmm, kinda smells like..."

"Uh, Daxter?" He turns around as I let a smile grow on my face, "It's you."

His face changes in to a frown as he looks at his tail as it bursts into flame, "Burnt ottsel?!"

Jak watches as Daxter takes off. I on the other hand am rolling on the ground. Suddenly, the ground shakes a bit, causing the altar Jak is standing on to rotate, and the lens to drop from it's place and land in Jak's hands.

"Eww, whoa! Hooot, hot,hot, hot, hot, oh! Hot, hot hot hot, oh, hot!"

I pick up the creature by his collar as he passes by me, and throw him into the moat surrounding the chamber.

"AAAAAHHHHHH-", Daxter immediately comes up after landing with a splash from the water, releasing a sigh of relief. He looks up at me, water dripping from his face.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

We came back to the same place we were when we arrived. I looked around the rather large chamber we were in, now. Noticing that their were for different opening, but there were only two that we could actually go through.

I put my hands on my hips and look to Jak, "So? Your turn."

Jak just walks over towards the left side. Past two pillars that were appearing out of the ground, and I follow. A couple of Metal Heads pop up, and of course

It was like that for a while. Intill we reached a big, and I mean BIG pool of Dark Eco.

"Precursors!," I yell out, "Who in the WORLD thought it would be a good idea to build a temple near a Dark Eco source!"

"Well... No use whining about it." Jak seems to be analyzing the lake. All I can see is Eco, a box, more Eco, and a couple more boxes followed by, oh, what do you know, Dark Eco!

"Whatcha going to do?" I ask him, hands behind my head. He smirks at me, a challenge gleaming in his eyes.

"Watch and learn," and with that he kicked the nearest box. I stood by and watched, as he made a path way by kicking the boxes, intill all sides were used. Once that was all done, I walked on the pathway, and when I reached the end Jak stood there looking pretty smug about what he did.

"Yeah, yeah. Your great. Now that we're done boosting your ego, can we go now..."

Now Daxter begins to look smug, "What's the matter, sweetheart? Can't take the heat anymore?"

I rub my face, "It's getting dark, and I'm ready to go home! Aren't you guys?"

Daxter scoffs, "No way! We were made for days like this, eh Jak?"

I burst out laughing when I hear both of their stomachs growl harshly.

"Whatever you say," I tell them once I've calmed down, and walk ahead of them.

I jump on the ledges, moving upwards intill I reach a platform. At what I see, I stand still.

"Man, sweetheart! Don't move so-"

"Get down!" I push Jak over on the other side, just as another beastly Metal Head tries to rams us, and rears head up.

"WOOOAAAAHHHHH!" Daxter screams as me and Jak focus on the best in front of us. Once we get away, I take out my whip.

"You contain, I shoot!" Jak tells me.

"Rodger that!"

Together, we take out the best pretty quick. Once we do that, we move upwards again into some type of shrine. A large stature of a Precursor is at the end of the room, connected to a small altar, where I can see something blue, floating... And moving?

Daxter, seeing as his the most agile, moves to climb up onto the altar to get the artifact. It isn't intill later that I realize it's a large floating crystal...

Well, not exactly later.

"Hey Krystall! I found your long lost cousin!" He yells as he grabs hold of the jem. Which makes him vibrate violently.

"Wooooww! This puuuppy'ss goot sooome viibbbrraaaaaatioon to it!" Suddenly he rubs the thing against his chest, "This baby will put a smile on your face!"

Jak looks disgusted, while I cock my head... The stupid innuendo doesn't hit me intill about a minute later.

"DAXTER!"

* * *

Finding the last of the artifacts was no different that the others.

Once we had reached the beginning point, we went through the last of the available pathways. I looked around as stood in front of the last pathway, and Jak shot at the pedestals, which were upside down, in order to get them right. Before we reach the bottom, another ram like Metal Head charges from the mountainside.

I grab my rifle from it's holster, and jump. Rolling into a crouch, I begin to shoot at the creature as it rears it's head up. Once it lands on it's feet, I instantly run for the next wall where Jak is standing. Together, we shoot at the creature's underbelly who is getting angrier by the second. He lands on all fours, and charges at us.

"Split up!" We do so, and the creature follows me. I stop running, and wait. Pulling off what I did earlier. I fall flat to the ground as the creature rams itself into the mountainside.

"Get over here Jak!" I yell and ready my gun. Jak appears by my side just in time to finish the creature off. The Metal Head turns into Eco before it can hit the ground.

"I seriously hope that's the last time, we'll face that Metal Head again!" I tell Jak as he finds a switch, similar to last time, and jumps on it. Immediately, two stairs appear for us to use.

"Me too. Let's find this last artifact, and get outta here."

We get through a couple of more Metal Heads with ease. It seems me and Jak have developed a system; I use my whip to keep them from attacking Jak, and he shoots at them before they can attack me. I'll admit, it works pretty darn well!

We manage to get to a small hill, leading up to the final artifact we need. Only, boulders are constantly being rolled down it.

I sigh, and look at Jak, only to see that he has a smirk on his face. I grow a bit confused.

"Race ya to the top?"

Getting his game, I smile, "Loser buys drinks at the Hip Hog?"

"Your on!"

Separately we take off. I run to the closest edge, and put my back aginst it as a boulder rolls off of it, barely missing me. Once, I'm clear I begin to move fast. Predicting the paths of incoming boulders, and moving accordingly. I fall a couple of times from the too close encounters, but otherwise, I never stop moving. Slight movement catches my eye, and I know it's Jak. Thinking that he's a head, I grab a hold of the ledge in front of my, and pull myself up. Seeing a boulder come near me, I move out of the way by rolling, and using the momentum to propel myself up on the next ledge. As I get closer to the top, more boulders come at me. I reach the ledge before me, and pull myself up, and start to run again. Only to realize that I had reached the top.

A noise below me catches my attention, and I look to see Jak climbing up. He sees me, and frowns,

However, I smile, "I won."

"I'll get you next time."

"Whatever you say."

After moving across a few more pedestals, we walk up towards some sort of machine. Moving completely in sync like a well oiled machine. Nothing is attached to one another, but every piece pays tribute to causing the machine to run as smoothly as it does.

Jak and I stay behind as Daxter moves forward, " I bet that's the prize! They won't miss that one, tiny gear!"

I nervously watch as Daxter pulls a small triangular piece from the master piece. I hold my breath as Daxter holds the gear in his hands, expecting the machine to collapse immediately. But it doesn't.

"Like candy from a baby!" Daxter exclaims as he walks back toward us. Me and Jak smile, but it immediately turns upside down as the contraption falls apart, literally, as Daxter walks away with the piece in his hands and a big ol' smile on his face. Daxter continues to walk. Ignoring the destruction behind him.

"No one will ever know we were here."

I'm about to say otherwise, and Jak's about to scream at him when a large piece of the machine rolls by us. Jak and I look at each other sheepishly before following the ottsel, afraid that he might destroy something else.

* * *

I reach out my hand towards Jak, "I'll take the artifacts to Onin. You two can go home."

"You sure?"

I give them a smile, "Definitely."

Jak raises an eyebrow, but Daxter's rants about wanting to get home or seeing Tess cause him to walk away. I let the smile drop from my face and do the same. Today has been an emotionally exhausting day for me. I can't wait to get to my apartment, talk with Livy, and catch up on some sleep.

For now, I wander around the Bazaar. With no direct route getting closer and closer the the tent. I think about all of today. Going back on the field, visiting the Baron's Palace, hearing about the plans for the Kid, learning about the Tomb search. All of attacks my mind. My doubts and fears only seem to grow while my courage (if I had any) disappears.

All to soon, I appear before Onin. Pecker sees me and flies towards my face.

"RRRAAAKKKK! I can't believe that you actually did this thing! Eh, where are the other two?"

"I told them to go home," I take out all three artifacts and lay them before Onin. She looks at me with a pleased expression before gesturing her hands.

"What's she saying?"

Pecker looks at her and speaks, "Onin says; thank you. You will be a valuable asset to those two . In the past.. In the presant. It is all the same."

"That makes no sense..."

"So does the fact that those people you travel with are not yet dead!"

"Is that your words, Pecker, or hers?"

"Oh... Trust me. She said them before. But for now, their mine."

I kneel before Onin, a bit shy, but I need to do it anyway, "Onin... Do you know what Samos is planning... For the Kid when the Tomb is found?"

Onin bows her head respectably, and makes a nodding gesture.

"Do you agree with it?"

She shakes her head.

"Then why are you allowing it to happen? He can't do this. Not alone at least!"

Pecker looks over to Onin, and they share a secret smile, Onion moves her hands as Pecker translates.

"He is not the child you believe him to be, Krystall."

Great... More vague answers, "Do you know... If there is anyway I could be there with him?"

Onin smiled again, a glint showing in her eyes, as she moves her hands, "No. When he faces the tests, it will be because he is destined to. It's his birthright, deemed by the Precursors, and the Precursors will help prepare him. You need not to worry! He won't face them for many more years, though the trials are coming soon."

"... That made no sense to me!"

Onin smiled, made a few more gestures before becoming silent. Pecker began laughing.

I put my hands on my hips, "What's so funny?"

"Onin says; Yes, that is because your as deaf and blind as a wild bamb-bat (bamboo-bat) in the city during daytime!"

I feel my frustration grow, "I am not! Your just as insane as the moncaw's mother was!"

Onin laughs, hard it appears as Pecker grows furious, "Leave my mother out of this!"

Onin signs some more, and Pecker translates, "For a piece of advice... Onin says; don't doubt yourself. Your as valuable as your namesake describes. The child will need you, even when he doesn't."

"THAT STILL MAKES NO SENSE!"

"Oh I give up! Onin says it's time to leave!" Pecker flies to the top of Onin's hat, and gestures his wing out the door while Onin glares at him.

"But-"

"Leave!"

I leave the tent. Muttering home the whole way.

"I can't believe I just got kicked out of a tent by a deaf woman's talkative, pet bird!"

* * *

**Review please? They make me happy:)**


	9. Chapter 9: Her Past and Problems

**I'M BACK!:)**

**So, I come back from camping, and I have more followers and fav.'s! I was psyched to see that people are liking my story.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Personally, I feel like I could have done a better job, but when it came to this certain mission I really didn't have a certain plan of going with this, but I hope you like it. I'll be writing the next chapter... Well, right now!**

**Warning: A LOT of flashbacks so bear with me... And emotional stuff... I went through a lot while camping so blame the drama and emotional problems in this chapter on me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter, if I did then I wouldn't need the disclaimer.**

* * *

I wake up at about one in the morning with my communicator ringing like crazy.

Still half way asleep, I answer it, "Whhhaaa?"

_"Krys? It Torn."_

"You do realize it's one in the morning?

_"And do you realize that an hour ago, your shift as healer started." _

A groan escapes my mouth. He was right. I'm back to being a healer today.

"You couldn't wait in till morning? I just got to sleep two hours ago!" Which was true. After seeing Onin, I stayed up with Olivia, telling her about my day. We were up in till eleven. She fell asleep on me, and I had to count sheep while staring at the ceiling in order to fall asleep.

_"Well seeing as I didn't_ _punish you for roaming around the palace, I think we're even."_

With that, he hung up. I give out a groan and fall on my pillow.

This was going to be a long day.

…

Torn set the cup of steaming coffee next to Krystall's usual bunk. He knew that she would be tired after having her get up so early. After her morning cup, she'll be fine for the rest of the day.

He let out a heavy sigh as his communicator let out another series of beeped, and immediately a map appeared appeared. On it, spread throughout multiple areas, were seven green dots. Three of them were already red, and another blinked before it too was red.

He looked back at Walkker. This wasn't good...

…

I come down to the main room around eight, and began to sip the coffee that was left out for me. It wasn't intill eight thirty that I had actually made it back to our small medical ward.

And after about three hours, I got bored.

The majority of the day so far was unusually mundane. No major injuries required my attention other than those from the failed mission a few days back. A couple came in complaining of a headache, no one with broken bones, a few men requested a basic check up, and a couple of soldiers came in to have minor wounds taken care of.

There are only two reasons for this; one is that our soldiers are actually being careful while out on these missions, high doubtful. Second, Torn isn't sending any souls out on missions today. Also highly doubtful, but not so much as the first. If the first reason is correct, then it's just an off day. However, if the second statement is correct, that means that something's up.

Something that's that needs serious attention.

…

Torn looked at the map around midday as the sixth dot on it turned red. Heaving a heavy sigh, he immediately set dial his communicator.

_"Jak and Daxter reporting! What's up, Tattooed Wonder?"_

Torn held in a harsh remark, trying to keep his temper in check with the furry, annoying animal, "I need you and Eco Boy to head over to the Hideout ASAP. I have another mission for you."

_"And what if we don't wanna?!"_

A small smirk appeared on Torn's face, "I would think you would be, if you still wish to meet the Shadow that is."

Silence. In till a familiar, gruff voice replied.

_"We'll be right over."_

The connection was severed, and immediately, Torn's thoughts left the Dynamic Duo, and focused on to the bright blue eyed girl a couple doors away from him.

Her partners, her home, her troubles. She has to go.

…

"Scouts report movement in Dead Town."

Torn's words caught my attention. Now I know why he's been so passive.

Torn called for me not too long ago, and said that I was needed. At the mention of Dead Town, my mind clears out, going completely blank as I'm too overwhelmed with emotions to really do anything. I stand just with in the reaches of the hallway and watch as Jak and Daxter give Torn their attentions.

"Creatures moving towards the Sacred Sites. Just as before."

I give a near non-existing sigh. I had too many memories of that place. My childhood home, the massacres, the cowardice...

"What happened, uh, before?"

"That was when Dead Town was a part of Haven City as it's Outer Ring. Now it's the New Barrier."

I saw the three of them turn towards me as move towards them. Jak and Daxter looked confused, and gave each other surprised looks while Torn nodded his head in understanding. With the silence growing, I decided to continue.

"Metal Heads broke through the wall...The Baron sent in droves of soldiers to fight, but then he pulled back, and left everyone inside that section of the wall to perish by flames and claw. The Shadow, however, saved whatever was left, and to this day it's a dead town." Daxter climbed on the table and started poking me in the leg.

"And you knew that because?"

"She was a part of it." Torn's voice entered the conversation

"Wait," Jak stated entering the conversation, "and you expect us to go back there again!?"

"You catch on fast. If you two protect the Metal Heads from reaching the Sacred Site, the Shadow would be... Most grateful. He might even ask to see you."

At the mention at the last sentence, Jak begins to walk away.

"Don't go just yet," Torn tells him, and they stay still as Torn turns to me.

"Krystall, I need you to go with them."

Everything goes quiet... In till I laugh. Insanely.

I can barely register Daxter asking, "Is she alright?" as my empty mind is now overwhelmed by anxiety. Did he really expect me to go back there? I did it before, but then again, my memories of that place have never haunted me in till a year ago. Once I regain control of my breathing I give Torn a semi serious look.

"You're joking, right?"

"No."

I give a blank stare to Torn.

He shook his head and gave a knowing smile, "I told you; you can't fight ghosts behind closed doors. Now go with them, and before I forget."

He slides over a new gun component immediately, and leaving no room for me to argue, "I'm probably wasting this, but here's a new Vulcan Barrel for that pea shooter of yours. Believe me, your gonna need it."

Jak looks at me before attaching it to the gun, causing it to shift so he holds it closer to the ground, and gives Torn a confident smirk. Torn rolls his eyes, and waves us off with out another word

…

We stood outside the wall leading out towards Dead Town with an awkward silence filling the air. The entire ride here was quiet. I don't know what they were thinking, but my mind was on overload.

"Hey, uh, Sweetheart? You okay?"

Daxter's voice shook me abruptly from my thoughts, and as soon as the door opened, I moved in.

The buildings were broken and dilapidated. Big chunks of concrete were lazily thrown all over the place. The once proud structures of my childhood were fallen, and it seemed to have gotten worse over the last year. Immediately, tears threatened to spring to my eyes as I imagined the town to it's former glory. The markets surrounding the Inner wall, while the streets were littered with children flying around stuck in their own worlds, stern Krimzon Guards patrolling the streets, and zoomers speeding overhead. In the distances, houses and apartments were lively with wives, mothers, children, and fathers.

"Krystall? Are you alright?"

"Let's go and get this over with."

"Wait."

Jak's tone of voice tell me that he's not asking me. It's demanding. I stop and turn to face him. His signature body language telling me that he has a problem with the way I'm acting, and his stoic face refuses to tell me any signs of concern.

"I want you to tell me everything about this place, Krystall. Everything that bothers you, and apparently that's a lot of things."

Daxter takes over, "Yeah, you owe us an explanation!"

Jak crosses his arms, "And we want one. Now."

My eyes squint as I look at the pair in front of me. Not in frustration, but confusion, "Their not as bad as what you experienced. Why should you care to hear me complain?"

"OH C'MON!" Daxter yells on Jak's shoulder, "Are you really being THIS difficult! We all nearly got killed together over a hundred times in the past DAY together! Your the only one, besides me of course, that Jak even LIKES to really TALK to," Jak narrowed his eyes at Daxter when he said that, but it made me smile a bit as I felt my stomach do a small flip, "and your just about the first person we met when we got out of that hell hole of a prison!"

Jak rolled his eyes at Daxter's long explanation, "Your a friend." He explained.

That one statement causes me to smile, and my stomach to turn upside down. Friends were all I had left and I had a lot, but the things that Daxter said hit me. It reminded me of how easy it is to talk to him, like the one night we laid on our beds, talking away. How much we seem to enjoy each others company while out on the missions yesterday. Did he act that way with anyone else?

It was like having a guy version of Olivia...Okay maybe not, but we had the same foundations. We trusted each other that night when we told each other stories, we trusted each other with our mortal lives out on the field, and now, as friends, we can trust each other with our secrets and our pasts.

"Alright," I tell them, and nod towards the deserted town ahead, "I'll tell you on the way. We have a mission to accomplish."

I didn't even take a step before we were surrounded by scorpion Metal Heads.

"Move!" Jak pushed me behind him as he grabbed his blaster, and with a couple of shots was able to blow all of those creepy crawlies into Dark Eco. He leaves his gun out as I take out my rifle, and blow a couple of scouts in the distance.

"Now, talk." Jak orders. I take a deep breath.

"This place... Is my childhood home," I tell him as we move forward towards a decaying platform that appears to have been the foundations for a couple of homes. I ignore the looks of shock that Jak and Daxter give me and continue.

"This used to be known as the Outer Ring before. It was the cities main bustle for trade and market, as well as the city's main produce for meat. Most of the people here were rather farmers or merchants"

Jak went silent for a moment before asking, his voice slightly empty, "What were your parents like?"

At that moment, two more Metal Heads decided to surprise us. Quickly aiming our guns, we both focused on one of the Metal Heads. A few seconds, and then they were nothing . We run on the platform, quickly taking care of another Metal Head a head of us. We reach the end of the platform, but were quickly blown away by a Metal Head who happens to be throwing some gaseous bomb at us. We move in till we're at a safer distance, and Jak and I both work to make a quick job of the Metal Head. Once the scene is all clear once again, I begin talking.

"My mother was a apothecary. A healer of sorts, like me. Sometimes, she'd give me strange bit's of advice about fevers, how to properly clean a wound, what to take to calm someone after having bad dreams, and things like that, but I really wish I could have had the chance to learn from her," I smile remembering her slender face, and dark hair, "I remember her being a very beautiful women. I also remembering her being very strong willed. Nothing went on in her home without her knowing, and doing something about it."

Jak smiled, "She must have been a tough one for your dad."

I laughed, but soon turned serious, "Actually... My father was never really around. He was a merchant, and spent a lot of time traveling around. But he would always find time at home, whenever he was there, to spend time with me and my brother," I gave a small chuckle, "My brother was the spitting image of my dad, but he had more of my mom's protective, and caring nature."

Jak suddenly went silent as he broke a few boxes, containing ammo and healing packs.

"What happened to them?"

I shuddered, "You know... I don't really know for sure."

…

_"James! Krystall!"_

_ My mother's call beckoned me to the living room of our little home. So, with care to not make a sound, I swiftly climb down the ladder connecting our roof to the ground. I climb through one of the windows that Mother left open. My brother, already there, standing beside Mother while she takes another deep intake of breath to call out my name again._

_ That's when I strike._

_ Pressing my lips together, and blowing, I create a sharp, horn type of sound that cause them both to jump._

_ "Krystall!" My mother scolds with a small smile._

_ "Ha! Did I scare you, Mom?"_

_ "Yes, sweetheart, but next time, do it a bit quieter..."_

_ "Yeah! I think my ears are bleeding," James annoyed voice causes me to roll my eyes, and I give him a small hit on his arm._

_ "Kids," My mothers voice cuts us off, "I'm going to be busy with some patients today, and I need you two to go to the Market, and get some stuff for me."_

_ "Okay, Mom," we both replied. Going to the Market was one of our favorite things to do. The vendors always had such marvelous nick-naks and gadgets that made our children minds to swell with imagination._

_ "I'll see you two when you get back." We both walk out with smiles on our faces, and start racing through the streets. The people bustling, would watch us and rather shake their heads or smile at our childishness. We reached the Market in minutes. It was the sight of bustling customers, bright colors, and sparkling jewelry that just seemed to liven up the atmosphere of everything around me. The buildings seemed more magnificent, the sky bluer, the air clearer..._

_ It was a day like no other..._

_ …_

"About seven years ago I had gone with my brother to get some herbs, pastes, and other stuff for my mothers work that day. We took our time, absorbing all the things that were offered at the vendors, and we became so distracted that I didn't realize that we had gotten separated, and if I did I made no effort to look for him," I state as we move across some floating pieces of wood over some mucky water before landing on a small strip of land. Immediately, we're being attacked by what feels like hoards of Metal Heads, when in reality it's just more than what we deal with.

Separately, we take them all out instead of the team up method that we usually do. From a distance, we're able to take out a couple of larger Metal Heads before we're surrounded by smaller ones. While we attack, I take this to clear my mind. Get rid of my twirling emotions, and once again breathe to prepare telling the rest of the story.

"There's more on the ledge," I turn to look at Jak who's pointing his gun at a couple of Metal Heads, pacing and waiting for us to get up there.

Immediately, I shoot multiple times before one falls into the river of muck underneath. Jak makes a quick job out of the other Metal Head from this distance, and we climb on the bridge which leads to the remains of a once proud Council Building.

"There's so many more than usual. What's so special about this "Sacred Site" anyway?" Jak turns and asks me, but before I could give him an answer Daxter interrupts me.

"NO! This is STORY TIME Jak. Remember!?" Daxter then turns to me with a cheesy smile, "Go on..."

I sigh, "I don't know how long it was in till they broke through, or even when the screams and chaos started. I only remember the sirens blaring, and Baron Praxis's voice telling us that Metal Heads broke through the city's barriers, and that everyone should evacuate immediately."

...

_"Civilians of Haven's Outer Ring! Metal Heads are infiltrating the city! It is for your safety that you immediately leave for the Inner City wall. I repeat. Leave your belongings, and head for the Inner City wall."_

_ By now, chaos had ensued, and I stood still. I've only heard descriptions of the monsters dubbed "Metal Heads", but they had seemed so surreal to me in till now. Now, they were inside the city, quickly growing in numbers, and ready to kill anyone in sight._

_ Anyone... Everyone... My family._

_ That got me alert, very quickly, "Mom! James!"_

_ I immediately run in the opposite direction of where everyone was heading to. Towards my home, and praying to the Precursors with every step I take that I would find my family there, waiting for me so we could hide together._

_ "Mom! Dad!... JAMES!"_

_ …_

We slowly walked through the pillars towards the entrance of the decrepit building. Jak in step with me as I continue my story.

"I went back home, screaming their names over and over again. But when I got there, it was empty..."

…

_Immediately I ran back out of my house, screaming my throat out trying to find my family. Multiple people shoved their way around me to reach the city wall. The next place I could think to find them was my mother's work tent, just around the block. My feet acting before my mind could, I ignored the intensified screams and pleas for mercy and headed for my mother's healing tent._

_ Only to see it being torn apart by two Metal Heads._

_ I gasp and freeze at the sight of my mother's work being completely destroyed by these creatures I've heard stories about. I probably would have stayed there frozen too, if not more movement had caught my eyes._

_ Metal Heads seemed to be crawling everywhere, and where ever they went, there flowed blood. From their jaws, to their claws, and some looked like they had bathed in it. While others were content with licking it from their bodies, many more preferred the fountains of it appearing on the ground the ground surrounding them.. The stench of death began to fill the air the closer they came. It was a massacre. These monsters were more menacing than what I had dreamed. They crawled low, ready to kill. I didn't move, in till some lady, probably thinking I was her child in distress, began to drag me away towards the wall. Soon, my legs began to work on their own, and I felt this overwhelming need to get away. Far, far away._

_ However, the large group of people crying, pleading, and screaming at a locked gate told me another story. The Baron's voice boomed through the speakers around us, bellowing over the sirens._

_ "No person located past the New Barrier is allowed into the city! The city is under attack! Remain in your homes. I repeat; no person outside the New Barrier is allowed entrance!"_

_ …_

"The Baron basically only gave civilians mere minutes to evacuate. Once his men became overpowered by the Metal Heads, he called them back and shut the gates, leaving everyone outside to die. Including me."

Movement immediately caught my eye as I raise my eyes to look ahead. More Metal Heads began to surround us as we continue to move. I slowly brought out my whip and a pistol in place of my rifle. Jak was moving just as slow as I, and it didn't take long for us to get back to back. As we watched the Metal Heads slink closer, I felt Jak tense and jerk against me as he held his gun towards the closest creatures around us.

Moved All the Metal Heads were slinking close to the ground as they moved towards us, waiting for the right moment to pounce. Soon, on of them sprung towards me. Not quick enough to react with my whip, Jak shot it down. Suddenly, they all moved in at once. Jumping towards us and with drawn claws and sharp teeth. I tried the hardest I could not to leave Jak and run to give myself more room. I couldn't desert him. I had to stay.

I tried my hardest to keep the monsters away from us, but they just got closer and closer. Slowly, they were dying off, but it didn't stop them from fighting harder. I felt their jaws snap my skin a couple times, and I wondered if Jak was having as hard of a time as I was.

My question was answered as I was suddenly pushed away from the fight behind Jak. Daxter had climbed on my stomach, holding his arms out in case I would get up and move towards Jak. Slowly, I could see the familiar pale skin growing on him, electrical shots of Dark Eco raced on the ground around him, attracting the Metal Heads attention. Horns appeared from his head as his hair turned snow white. Long claws began growing from his fingers, and he let loose a terrifying roar.

The Metal Heads, attracted to the dark Eco in him quickly move forward, as well as Jak. Jak, however, jumps high into the air before bringing his fist down on the ground. The result caused dust and dirt to arise into the air,and the electric shocks were so bright I had to close my eyes. Soon, all was still, and I opened my eyes to see that the area was clear, and Jak in the middle of hit, shaking his head clear.

"Hey," I call out as I move towards him. He turns to me, a bit of concern on his face.

"You alright?" I give him a look, and then smile a bit.

"I'm suppose to ask you that," One of his eyebrows were raised as he shook his head. I tilt my head in confusion, but he just gestured at me with his hand.

"Oh." I was covered in scratches. My jeans, although were already worn out, were torn at odd angles across my thighs. Cuts and bit marks could be seen across my legs and a bit on my arms.

"Here," Jak handed me an Eco healing pack to use, "Continue with the story. We should be good for a little while."

Quickly making use of the healing pack, I continued with my story, "After I had realized that I wasn't going anywhere, I went to the nearest merchant booth, and hid underneath the small desk in the front, and disguised myself with boxes surrounding me. It was a few hours before everything settled down, and the Shadow found me."

…

_For a long while, I just sat there. Taking in the screams, the smells, and hoping that out of all of it I would be able to find something familiar. Unknowingly, I had followed asleep in my small corner, and once I had awakened, I began to cry. I didn't really think about the Metal Heads that could hear me. I was small, scared, alone, vulnerable, and so I was going to cry in till this problem was solved in one of two ways..._

_ "Hello? Is anyone out here?Can anyone answer me?"_

_ I didn't lift my head, but I sobbed louder. Thinking that my imagination was playing mind games, I buried my head into my hands and kept my legs pressed against my chest. While doing so, I somehow ignored the slight movement of broken wood and cardboard._

_ "Good Heavens! Child, what are you doing here?" I moved a few fingers out of the way, and saw a man. A green one at that; his hair was a bit bushy, and he wore big glasses. His eyes where examining me, and he held a sorrowful expression on his face._

_ "Are you alright, my dear?"_

_ The way he said it must have done me in, because I had wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled close. I heard him squeak in surprise before compiling to my request and lifting me up. Whispering soft words in my ear, and some stood out more than others._

_ "You're one in a million, child. Many were not as lucky as you are."_

_ …_

"Later was when I learned of my parents fate. Afterwards, I was basically raised by the Underground. The Shadow taught me a few things about healing so I could help out in the infirmity in my younger years. Once I started getting older, they prepared me for a world at war. Once I turned fifteen, they sent me out on my first mission, and it was here."

"What does your past missions have to do with your problem?" Daxter asks, thinking I'm getting off topic.

"More than my childhood does," I state as we move up on the steps. Jak is in front of me, his gun raised for any Metal Head that decides to sneak up on us. I have only a pistol out, just in case.

"Really?" Jak states, getting a bit interested.

"Yeah... For a good year, that's what most of my missions dealt with, and I hated it. Each time I came here, all I cared about was getting back out. No matter who got hurt, or left behind. Each mission I had, I had at least two soldiers, most of the time I had more, and every time at least one wouldn't make it out. But still, I never failed a mission, and rose up in ranks"

"Tess did say you were ruthless," Jak commented quietly, after firing a couple of shots at a few Metal Heads.

"I was... and it wasn't limited to Metal Heads."

_"Alright, team. Move out!" _

_ I watch passively as a group of four moved around me in front. Slowly, I surveyed this part of Dead Town. My face remained stoic as my emotions twisted inside of me, my mind screaming for me to run. Ignoring my minds call, I move forward. I had to get this mission over with._

"One of my missions was to go and eliminate a small group of Metal Heads building a small nest in one of the buildings. This was my last one before going out of the field. I had no idea how much it could scar me. I had four men with me. This is the only mission I failed, and on this mission, all four men died."

_It had fallen apart so fast. My blasted determination, and the need to get out of here caused these men to suffer. They would never see home, their families, or anything that was special to them. _

_ And it was my fault._

_ I knew that we should have retreated. The nest had already been built, there were too many Metal Heads to fight with just us five. But no, I had to finish this mission. I didn't want to be sent back here. So we continued with the plan._

_ They hid me here... Underneath a part of the decaying building, out of sight after the fight had gotten out of hand. I was already covered in blood, mine or one from one of the men I don't know, and so they drenched me with murky waters around us to cover up the smell, and gave me an Eco Pack to heal my wounds._

_ Now, I watched. They were eaten alive, and I couldn't move. I was too frightened, like a anteleer _(antelope and dear)_ in headlights. I don't even remember breathing. My memories of this place became socked in blood as I watched their brains get crushed, intestines spill, and eyes become dim as their deaths meant dinner for them._

"I watched all four men die... And I was too scared to move," I stood still, staring at the ground as my voice wavered and tears flowed down my face, "It wasn't in till dark that I ran out of there. Literally. I booked it out of there as fast as I could. I didn't stop running in till I got home, and I stayed in there for three days."

I finally had the courage to look at Jak, and I didn't care about the tears running down my face, "I was a coward. I know that. After that mission, I lost it. I became haunted by anyone that I had ever failed. Every solider that died, their families, my family began to haunt me in my dreams to this day. Any determination I had to fight Metal heads had disappeared. I nearly gave up, but I had looked through some old documents and found out that my brother had the chance of being alive. A small chance but..."

There was a small silence before Daxter spoke, concerned, "Krystall..."

"I thought that... If I found him, I'd get it back. I needed something to keep me going. Something good. Not fear, or revenge, hatred, envy, anger... Something like the safety and love of a brother."

"But you never found him." Jak said, and I nodded my head.

"I spent a year trying to find him. Three months ago was when the search officially ended, and my brother was pronounced dead," I looked a head of our path. We were close to the Sacred Site.

"We're almost there," I whispered, and began to move a head, when Jak grabbed my shoulder.

"It can wait a little bit..."

I stared at him, and not even thinking I gave him a hug. I threw my arms around him as I tried to calm myself down. I knew I took him by surprise as I felt one arm go around my shoulders and the other around my upper back. Almost immediately, I began to calm down.

The moment didn't last for long. Remembering who I was HUGGING, I released him, and sniffed a few times. I looked at him who still looked a bit surprise, but it was hidden underneath the concern he had for me at the moment.

"Thanks," I tell him, "Well, now you know. Sorry for this turning out to be an emotional rollercoster ride..."

He doesn't respond. He continues to stare at me for a bit longer. I feel like I should wave my hand, or yell at him, but before I can he snaps out of it. Then he gives me a small, comforting smile.

"What are friends for?"

With that being said, I returned his smile with one of my own.

…

So, after about a five minute recovering period, and threatening Daxter that if he told anyone about my emotional breakdown that I would skin him alive, and feed him to Krew, We quietly moved towards the Site to avoid as few Metal Heads as possible. After a few minutes of nothing but fighting off Metal Heads, we were there.

"Here it is," The Sacred Site was really just a beaten down hut from back in the older ages of our world. It was about two or three stories, contained quite a few rooms, and hasn't been inhabited for decades. Apparently, it was build in the time of Mar, and for one reason or another the Metal Heads are strongly attracted to it. I turn to Jak and Daxter, but they completely ignore me as they move forward in a type of trance.

As they move forward, Daxter looks like he's about to have a breakdown too.

"Is that... Is that? No, it couldn't be... It's not."

Jak looks at the building confused, "It's... Samos's Hut."

My eyes widen, and ears prick at that name. There's only one Samos I know of in all of Haven, and there is no way that Jak could know him. He's been waiting to meet him as the Shadow for weeks, and as far as I know Samos has only heard things about these two from Torn!

So, how could they know the Shadow by his first name if they've never meet him?

"But... What? How? When? Where? WHY?" Daxter hides his face in fright and frustration as they continue the conversation forgetting I'm standing just a few feet away.

I watch Jak's face, and he looks like that he's figured it out. A good thing because I'm so lost.

"We're in the future, Dax!"

The... Future? Here?

This... Horrible place. Is OUR WORLD."

* * *

**You know the drill;)**


	10. Chapter 10: Jak's Story

**Hey awesome readers!**

**So, a couple of things... One, hello to all my new followers and thank you for your reviews!:) It doesn't matter if they're good or bad, I still like it when people review about my writing.**

**Two, I'm apologizing for all the grammer and spelling errors that seem to be annoying you guys. I don't have Word, just something called Office, and it's Spellchecker thing stinks! It doesn't help either when I'm horrible at spelling, so if you see a mistake and it's annoying the heck outta of ya, PM me, and I'll fix it.**

**Three, people have gotten on to me about Jak's age being wrong, so I changed it to his right age. Both of them are 17, but Jak is older by a few months...**

**Now onward!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter, if I did I would be one of Damas's kicking-butt-taking-names-Wastelanders:)**

* * *

The only thought I had were: This isn't totally awkward at all!

Sarcasm... Hint. Hint.

The entire walk back, which was free of Metal Head's, consisted of the two of them mumbling to themselves as I walked a head. If I hadn't been so shocked, or slightly emotional, I would have demanded that they told me what they had meant. However, I remained quiet for their sakes because I really don't think they know the extent of their confusion.

Not yet anyway.

As we walk through the gate leading back inside the city, I begin to look for a one seater zoomer, but before I could, Jak is already seated in a one seater in front of me. Now, the blank, confused expression that was previously on his face turned into frustration and determination. While mine grew confused seeing as I have never ridden on a one seater with Jak before. I always rode my own.

"Get on." Even Jak's tone of voice, though usually steely, had a slight edge to it that made me shiver, and cause my mind to erase any and all objections.

"You okay?" I ask him as I get on, but he doesn't answer. Instead, he speeds off.

Now, I know that Jak's a speed freak, but I felt like if I didn't hold on to him as tight as I could that I would have flown off my seat. I have never gone this fast except while of the on the track, and that's a different scenario. Here, civilians were in the way as well as other zoomers. Going this fast could cause pedestrians, or us, to die with just a slight turn of the handles or pressure on the gas.

Honestly, I thought I was going to die.

He's in a hurry, I had remind myself... That's why he's driving so reckless. Torn might hold some answers for him, or better yet, the Shadow: Samos.

Suddenly, the zoomer is lowered to the ground, and Jak and Daxter are immediately off, and walking towards the door. I follow suit, less gracefully, and we walk down the stairs. Torn appears a head of us, and I feel Jak tense with anger beside me.

"Jak..." I warn, trying to remind him to not do anything stupid.

Torn with his arms crossed and head high tells them, "The Shadow has decided that it's time to meet you."

"Why is that place in the ruins so important to you?" Jak asks him, seemingly calm. Well, calmer than I thought him to be.

"There's a powerful energy source at the old house. The Metal Heads are drawn to it."

"No kidding," I hear Jak reply, "We used to know the guy who lived there."

I widen my eyes in surprise. Torn does the same but hides it better than me.

My eyes then narrow in confusion, "WHAT?"

"So... You two are the new recruits who keep on getting into trouble!"

The familiar voice caused me to smile and wave at the small, green man, "Hi, Samos."

"Oh no, not you!"

"Welcome to our humble Underground Movement," Samos walks up to the two boys a I move from the side to watch the exchange beside Torn who just glares at the two boys.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Torn asks me, and I sigh.

"I'm just as confused as you are."

Samos continues, "I am commonly refereed to as The Shadow, but you may call me Samos. And you are...?"

My eyes nearly bulged out of my sockets... Jak and Daxter knew Samos, but he didn't recognize him? What is going on? Why does Jak know Samos? How?

For Precursors sake, I was close to pulling out my hair!

"Sheesh Jak, we went through all that to meet His Holiness, ol' log on the head, Grandpa Green?!" Daxter asks Jak, who's just standing there staring at Samos with his mouth open, and makes gestures with his hands towards Samos. At Daxter's annoying names, Samos glares at the small creature. Jak walks a bit closer, and in his demeanor I can see confusion, but I can also see hurt.

"Don't you know who we are?" Jak asks gesturing to himself.

Samos has a sympathetic look on his face, and he seems a bit unfazed at it. As if everybody knows a short, green, with grass for hair, man who runs on of the biggest underground operations in the city.

"Sorry, kid... Never seen you before, and I never forget a face," the man points at Daxter as he says, "Especially one that ugly."

Daxter's face changes from surprised to annoyed in a matter of seconds, "So it begins..."

"How is this possible?" I hear Jak ask frustrated, "We came through the Rift with you...Into the future, right?"

My eyes widen, what is he talking about?

"Yeah! You used to look older than dirt and uglier than a knotted stump," Me and Jak both face palm ourselves at Jak's statement while Torn looks like he's out for blood, " What gives? Did you get a little nip and tuck while we were gone?"

Samos, annoyed by Daxter, get's straight to the point, "Listen boys, I don't know what twigs you've been chewing on, but I don't have time for this," He walks toward the round desk in the middle of the room as he continues his speech while I lean against one of the bunks near the door, "We've got a Baron to overthrow, a child heir to protect, an invasion of Metal Heads to stop, and a city to save. I'd say the schedule's pretty full," Samos finishes sounding a bit worried, "Besides, I haven't gone through any rifts. I HATE telaporting."

I hear Daxter mumble, "Sure sounds like the old Samos..."

I roll my eyes, before settling my gaze on Jak and Daxter while Samos explains to them the mission they need to go on. All of the information that I have gathered in these last moments have been anything but helpful. I already knew that their past was complicated, but I had no idea it would be this confusing!

Immediately,I thought back to our mission together. He made me open up my past to him. I told him my story, and hid nothing from him. For Precursors sake, I cried in front of him! Would he do the same. Well, not crying, but be so frank to me about his past. What he went through to become the insanely crazy, and yet somewhat sweet, person that he is... Wait... I just called him "sweet"?

Ignore that last thought.

I take a deep breath and brush a few stands of hair back. A new resolve bubbled it's way into my mind, and filled my entire body with determination. I could only wonder and hope that he trusts me in the same way that I trust him.

After all, we're friends... Right?

Samos sentence shook me out of my thoughts, "Good luck, and welcome to the fight!"

* * *

"Jak, wait!"

I catch Jak right as he's about to take off in a zoomer, and apparently it's a bad time. Jak's face changed from the confused look to just plain frustrated...

Scratch that, he looked angry. Livid. His face tried to hide what ever restraint he had, and failed miserably. Daxter, resting on his shoulder, looked the same as while he was in there. Irritated and a bit disappointed. Maybe it had to do with Samos? I could only wonder why...

"What?" Jak asked with a harsh tone that he only used on me once before.

I took this as a warning and lifted my hands, "Easy there. Just wanted to let you know I want an explanation..."

"Don't you already think I know that? Precursors, Krystall! Can't you-"

"BUT," I interrupted, earning a glare from Jak, "whenever you're ready. You should have my communication number. Just let me know when and where, and I'll meet ya there."

Jak's face softened a bit, and he looked toward the road completely avoiding my eyes, "Thanks."

I grinned like a naughty child, "But I do want a full explanation... By tonight!"

"Yeah, yeah," Daxter told me from his perched just as they took off, "Go back to your cramped wacky shack, will ya?

I had to smile as I watch them take off. Honestly, that comment should have frustrated me, made me angry, or caused me to throw an equally witty statement right back at them. Instead, I stood there with a big smile on my face watching them leave for their next mission.

"My dear?," Samos asks and pushes the boy towards me as I turn to face them, "I know you probably have better things to do, but could you watch the boy in till I contact Kor? I'm just too busy to babysit."

The Kid runs in to my arms,and I pick him up, earning a growl from his crocadog,"Of course, Samos."

"Thank you, my dear. You don't have to do anything special. Just stay here, and stay quiet"

* * *

We didn't even last a full twenty minutes.

My first plan was to hang out in the Hideout, with me telling the Kid stories. The fables about Mar, the Precursors, and even some childhood fantasies that I was told as a child. Usually, I get animated with the Kid, but after I succeeded in receiving a soundless chuckle from him while telling a story I didn't want to stop. Suddenly, the tables are turned, and the Kid and his crocadog are crawling all over me, and causing me to squirm and laugh in my place.

In about our first fifteen to twenty minutes together, Torn had kicked us out.

So, I decided to visit Tess at her job once more.

Once the door to the bar opened, I ushered the Kid inside, and quickly glance around trying to see a familiar giant glob of mass anywhere.

"Krew's asleep. You don't need to sneak around."

At the bar table was Tess, quietly washing her workspace. A smile crawled up on my lips as I realized I hadn't seen my blonde friend in a while.

"I had to babysit the Kid," I tell her, gesturing to the child clinging to my pants.

Tess gives a slight wave of her hand, "Don't worry about it. Wanna a drink on the house?"

"Just water, please."

After finding a seat on a chair, I quickly bend down, and snatch the Kid. His lips crack into a smile as I set him down on my lap. Once he get's situated, he wraps his arms around me, and gives a small squeeze. I smile, and do the same, unaware of Tess.

"How cute!" She squeals, nearly causing me to fall over. The Kid rubs his ears, at the loud noise, and then inspects his palms to see if there's any blood on them.

"Thanks, Tess, for trying to blow out our ear drums," I tell her as I take the glass of water she had gotten for me.

"You're welcome... Sweetheart."

I spit my water back out in a spray. I can feel the Kid's chest move in amusement to my surprise, and distress. I look towards Tess with wide eyes, who's currently chuckling behind her hand.

"Wh-what did you-," I begin tripping on my words, "Who told-"

"Relax, Krissy," Tess tells me as she wipes down the counter that I got wet with a washcloth, "Daxter never mentions you by your real name around me. I have to admit, I have to wonder at your reaction whenever he calls you that."

I roll my eyes, "Daxter's gonna be lucky if he's still alive by the end of this day..."

Tess chuckles, and pats me on the arm, "So... I hear you and Jak are partners."

Her tone of voice scares me a bit to what she's going to lead up to, "Yeah..."

"So," she nonchalantly continues to wipe the counter down although it's got to be clean by now, "What do you think?"

"About what?"

"Jak."

"What about him?"

"What's your opinion of him?"

"Who's 'him'?"

"You know who!"

"No. I don't know Who."

"Jak!"

"His names not 'Who'!"

What?... I'm talking about JAK! Now, tell me what you think!"

"About what? And my name isn't 'Now'?"

"Krystall! Stop!"

I'm now about to burst out laughing from how frustrated I've gotten Tess. He face is tinted red, and she's breathing a bit harder than normal. I could feel the Kid's confusion at the beginning of our discussion as he just sits on my lap. After, I've calmed down a bit, my tone takes on a more serious tone, although I'm still smiling.

"So... Why do you want to know?"

Tess gave a dreamy sort of smile,"Well, Daxter's been telling me that he thinks that you two would make a kick-ass couple."

Now, if I had water in my mouth... I would be chocking.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Now, c'mon! I wanna hear it!"

I give a groan as the Kid hops off of my lap and begins to chase his pet around the joint, and sweep my hand through my hair. Are people seriously thinking stuff like this? Is it because we're partners and for some reason that means that we're head over heels for one another?

"Look, Tess," I lean over the counter and look her straight in the eye, "I know you want me to live a little, and get into a relationship with a nice guy, but right now Jak and I are friends. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Tess gained a little smirk, "Yeah, "right now". What about next week? Or month? You sure you don't see anything more? No chemistry?"

A smirk claimed my lips, "Tess... The only chemistry that goes on around here is between you and a certain annoying, orange RAT who can't shut his mouth!"

* * *

I left with a smile on my face.

Most of the time we were discussing actual stuff. You know, plans for Mar's Tomb, why Krew isn't dead, some of my missions... Although, I couldn't help it to give sassy comments about Tess's relationship with Daxter.

Oh, vengeance is sweet!

Anyway, we had receive the call that Samos had contacted Kor, and now with the Kid in hand, I was on my way over to the Hideout. From there, someone would take the Kid and escort him to Kor who was waiting for him at the Power Station. I looked down over to the Kid, who looked at me back with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back, and use my free hand to mess with his hair a bit.

Precursors, I love this Kid.

Suddenly, the crocadog takes off with it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth. The Kid, thinking that it's a game, chases after him. I look a head to see Jak and Daxter, getting of a zoomer near the Hideout. As I get closer, I could see the crocadog staring at Jak before the Kid reached him. Soon, they were chasing each other around in circles. Particularly, around Samos.

"Hey," I called to Jak before he went over to Samos, "How are you holding up?"

Jak released a heavy sigh, "Okay I guess... You want that explanation now?"

Before I could say anything, Samos interrupted, "I want you boys to escort the Kid over to Kor at the Power Station," Jak and I share a look, knowing that the discussion will have to continue another time, "He promised he'd look after the boy, I'm just too busy to babysit right now, and I'm sure that Solider Walkker here has more important things to do..."

The Kid ran around in circles, chasing his crocadog around our small group, "Oh... and take the boy's crocadog with you," Samos finished saying, moving towards the boy. When he did so, the crocadog pulled off his protective nature and began to growl.

"Oh... Isn't he sweet," Samos said to the dog. The Kid stopped running, and came towards me, leaning against my legs. Smiling, I laid a hand on his shoulder.

"So, what's this Kid's story?"

"I found him," Samos answered Jak, "wandering the streets. But that amulet around his neck means that he might just be the lost heir to the city." As he says those words, I look down at the boy in my arms, and am reminded of the plans that are made for him. The smile that was previously on my face disappeared at the thought of leaving him in a cold, empty tomb to face his death. The Kid, unaware of my thoughts, looks up at me and smiles. I can't help but smile back.

"Take the Kid and the mutt to the Power Station," Samos starts, and the Kid let's go of my hand to move towards Jak, "Watch out for patrol guards, and defend the Kid at all costs." I watch as the Kid moves to grab Jak's hand. Once their hands make contacts, Jak moves back a bit startles at the innocent gesture. I cover my mouth to hold my smile, a bit surprised that Jak seems kid shy. Jak seems to notice because he catches my eye, and I can't help but laugh at his expression which seems to scream "Help me!"

Samos gives a small laugh as the crocadog goes by there side, "Oh, and if you happen to lose the crocadog..."

The crocadog growls in response. I use this time to kneel in front of the Kid.

"I'll see ya later, okay Kid?"

The Kid smiles big and gives me a big hug, which I return. Once I let go, I ruffle his hair, and look at Jak in the eye.

"Be careful for me, will ya?"

Jak gives a small smile. Not a smirk, a real genuine smile that seems to brighten his eyes just the slightest. I almost stop breathing. The difference in the expression hits me like a ton of bricks. His eyes were usually so strong in emotion and brimming with anger, but now they seemed strangely calm as they locked on me and the Kid.

To sum it up, I basically just noticed how gorgeous his eyes are.

Before I had the chance to embarrass myself by practically gawking at him, he walks away with the Kid going on in front of him, and Daxter calling off his shoulder.

"What am I? Chopped liver?! I need to be careful too, you know!"

* * *

I let out a huge yawn as I lay on my bed in the Hideout. Today has been a bit... Rough.

Torn had asked me to stay overnight, in case I would be needed anytime of the night. Since today has been rather slow, I helped him out with paperwork. Vin had actually called me about the prosthetics that were made for one of the Underground soldiers, but other than that since the Kid and Jak left, it's been strangely quiet.

It's actually quite relaxing, and I can feel my eyelids drop out of heaviness. The emotional toils of the day causing my breath to flow in a rhythm, and my mind to grows blank...

So...close...Sleep...

"Krystall?"

The familiar voice causes my eyes to fly open, and sitting on my bed, in his usual sweats, and bare chested glory is Jak. He's sitting sideways on the bed, leaning on his thighs with his forearms, and his head turned slightly to look at me laying on my bed. The lights are too dim for me to see him clearly, but by the slight sheen on his skin, and unusual coolness of his body tell me that he has just gotten out of the shower.

After regaining my bearings, I rest myself on my forearms, "Hey."

"Hey."

"Where's Dax?"

Jak smirks although I can't see it, and shifts his position a bit on his bed so I can see the small silhouette of the ottsel. His body is sprawled in the middle of the bed, taking up as much space as possible. I give a small chuckle at the sight of it.

Soon, silence seems to over take our company, and I can easily guess what's on Jak's mind.

"Explanation?" I ask him.

Jak gives a sigh, and rubs his face,"Yeah."

I move so I'm sitting cross legged, "Whenever your ready."

Jak let's out a heavy sigh. I can almost see the wheels in his head turning to see what would be the best approach for him to tell me. After a few good minutes of silence he begins to speak, "Well...I'm not from here."

I raise my eyebrows, "And that means..."

"I mean I'm from the past."

Okay.. Hearing it in bits and pieces is one thing. Actually hearing it from HIM? Completely different.

I take my time to look at Jak, to absorb his statement, to see if there's any indication of lying. I just sat there, staring at him in the eye as he stared back, and even though I know I'm suppose to be looking for the truth, I find myself admiring his eyes.

After a couple of minutes of silence, I give a big sigh, comb my bangs back with my fingers, and nod for him to continue.

"Me and Dax had found a Rift Gate after one of our adventures. Samos is...Well, was, a Sage of Eco, and a..." I could see the hesitation, and the way his eyes softened as he continued on, " childhood friend, Samos daughter, who was a great mechanic had helped us move it, and get it started. She had also fixed up a vehicle that was found near the Rift. We had worked on it or months to get it ready to work..." Jak had suddenly stopped talking.

Becoming a bit concerned by this silence, I ask, "What is it?"

Another sigh escapes from Jak, " It's just...But I don't know for sure... That may have been the worst day of my life..."

My eyes widen at the statement. What does he mean by that?

"What happened?"

"It was two years ago when we opened the Gate... And all of a sudden, these creature's started coming in through the Gate, and a big monster tried to come through the Gate...I think... I think that they were Metal Heads"

My head felt as if it would explode. If he had been there in the time of the Metal Head invasion, that would be around the time of Mar,or at least his early childhood, and that was hundreds of years before. Everyone that he knew would be dead, and his childhood home in ruins... Is that what he saw back at the Sacred Site? A small remnant of what remains of his home...

Now, I find some ground where I can sympathize with him.

"How did you guys get here?" I ask, silently willing him to continue. However, he stay's quite. Looking at the floor as if it's the most fascinating thing at the moment. Hesitating, I lay a hand on his upper arm, and give a slight squeeze to catch his attention. Once he looks at me, I could tell that telling this story is wearing him out. His whole face expresses a weariness that tells me that this subject has haunted him all the day long, and, if it wasn't for what I had told him in the beginning of the day, he wouldn't have talked with anyone about it.

Feeling a sharp pain in my chest for the boy in front of me I tell him, "You can stop whenever you want," His eyes widen in surprise, "You don't have to tell me everything."

Jak's face turns stoic, but a new glint appears in his eyes, new strength. He grabs my hand from his arm and holds it a bit, giving it a slight squeeze.

"I want to..." he tells me and releases the grip on my hand, but never really let's go, " It was Daxter who got the vehicle going. After the Metal heads started pouring in, a really big one had tried to get through. Daxter had started pushing every button in sight to try and get away from that thing," Jak let's out a small smile at the memory, and give give a small chuckle while looking at the sleeping ottsel.

"Sounds like him."

"Yeah," Jak continues, focusing on my hand in his lap, tracing barely visible lines across my palm, "But once we made it through the Rift, the vehicle quickly broke apart, and me and Daxter were separated from Samos," He paused for a moment before looking up at me with a confused expression, "The last thing he told me was to find myself..."

I raise my eyebrow, "You all get separated... and thrown in to Precursors know where, and all," I pause, finding it weird to use his name, "Samos could do is tell you that you need to "find yourself"? I ask him, gesturing quotation marks with both my hands. It was unnecessary, yeah, but having Jak play with my hand like that was distracting me more than it was distracting him.

Jak nods, and I mutter, "Sound like something Samos would do... The crazy man could be witnessing the sky falling and he would ask anyone to ponder about their place in the world..."

Jak gives a quiet laugh, "Yeah...So, that's how we got to Haven..."

He went silent, and my eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "But... I never saw you intill-" I suddenly stop noticing Jak tense up.

Slowly I ask, "You were then put in Praxis's prison? Weren't you?

Jak nodded.

"And," I continued, "He used Dark Eco on you?"

Another nod.

I gulp a I ask the next question, "How long were you in there?"

Jak's eyes close as he tells me, "Two years."

Without thinking, I give him a hug from the back. My head laying on his upper back near his shoulder, and my hands resting themselves on his shoulders from underneath his arms. I couldn't help it, and all in all was surprised. This was the second time today that I hugged him, and I thought that he would have backed out of it, but instead he stayed perfectly still.

"I'm sorry..." I tell him, my voice laced with regret. I knew there was nothing I could have done to get him out, or that I even knew he was in there, but knowing that he was for so long wanted me to do something. No matter how "too late" it was.

Jak says nothing, but instead grabs my hands, and wraps them around his middle, with his hands resting over mine.

We stay like that for a while, until I hear Jak whisper, "Me too."

…

Jak couldn't sleep. He was drained. Emotionally and physically, today had been rough.

He sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands. Why did today have to be filled with so much drama?

At that thought he turned to the girl sleeping in the bunk right next to him. It was a warm night, and yet, she had to sleep with a blanket over her. One of her legs were sticking out from underneath the blanket, one hand resting on her stomach, and another resting next to her head. Her copper hair, spilled out over the pillow in waves all around her, and her mouth was slightly parted as she let out heavy, even breaths.

Jak couldn't believe it... He really couldn't. When he first met her, all he could think about was how she could help him get back at the Baron. He really didn't expect that they would become partners, let alone friends. Although he had Daxter, he didn't know why he opened up to her as much as he did. After that one night, when they laid on their beds, the Kid sleeping beside her, when they did nothing but talk...

He liked it. He really did. He could be open to her, and she opened to him right back. She knew what he could do, about that creature inside of him, and yet, she treated him like any other being. It was... almost incredible. Most people feared him, but then again he's not friends with people who are like most people.

His boss is an ex-KG Underground leader with serious anger problems to match his own.

His co-worker is decked in Metal Head armor, with a solid pleasure for hunting Metal Heads.

His best friend's ditsy girlfriend is a bar tender spy, who seems to know a lot about weapons after spending so much time with Krew.

His other boss is an extremely overweight man with an obsession for money.

His best friend is two feet, and a talking animal womanizer.

And, his partner is a bad ass, fighting chick with a heart as soft as a kitten, and the hands of a healer.

Made his life interesting; that's for certain.

Jak gave a small smile as he, once again, tired to close his eyes to sleep. Despite with how bad things have turned out since he arrived here at Haven, he knew he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Believe it or not, he was beginning to like his new friends, and his new life.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed this episode of _The Hurt and The Healer_! Now go do your duty to the author!**


	11. Chapter 11: Work

**Here's another update:) This chapter was a little fun for me to write... Don't know why, not much happens.**

**BTW- This story has finally gone over 100 pages on Word(:D i never thought it'd get this long, and were not halfway through yet! So, as a celebratory thing, I was thinking on making a one shot...but i don't know what it should be about yet... Idea's?**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter:) You are all awesome and amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter. If I did, Vin would get a girlfriend to help him with his issues...**

* * *

"_Krys?" _

"Mmmmm..."

_"Uhhhh, Krystall? Solider Walkker? I kinda need you to pick up your Communicator right now!"_

I open my eyes at the sound of Vin's voice talking away on my Communicator, but I see the sight of Jak sleeping on his bed. The sheets cover him from the hips down, leaving me a perfect view of his chest. One of his legs is bent, and his arms are tucked behind his head making him, unknowingly, show off the muscles in his arms. Daxter is curled up on his chest, and is moving slowly with Jak's slow, even breaths. Jak's face is completely calm, devoid of any monsters or terrors that might haunt his mind, unlike mine.

_"Krystall! C'mon, I need your help here!"_

Oh! Right... Vin's calling...

"What Vin?"

I hear Vin give a slight squeal at the sudden response from me, but seems to have quickly recovered, _"G-Good, you're up!"_

"Thanks to you, Vin," I tell him rubbing my eyes, and mentally telling myself to grab a cup of coffee, "What's up?"

_"Well, The Baron's asked me to go to the Palace for a meeting and do a presentation on The Eco Shield. I'm hoping to get a bill passed that could conserve the amount of Eco that goes into the walls so we can hold off the Metal Heads a bit longer."_

"That sounds very intriguing, Vin. But," I ask as I turn my head to look at Jak, who's slowly sitting up while watching me talk to Vin_, _"What do you need me for?"

_"New shipments of Eco are coming in today. Most of them are cleared, but there's one that was a bit off the rocker, and I need someone there to keep surveillance on it. Ashelin's already at the landing sight, and KG crews are on the way."_

"Alright. I'll be there in a few."

_"Thanks Krystall. I owe you one!" _And with that our conversation ended.

"What's going on?" Jak asks me, while leaning on his forearms, and with his hair tousled. I try and focus on gathering my clothes for the day, and finding my boots rather than staring at him for too long. He might not know it, but even when he wakes up he manages to look hot.

"Vin needs me at the Power Station for a little bit," I tell Jak as I stand to get dressed, "Something's up with some Eco shipments, he's got a meeting,blah, blah, blah, blah. So, I'm going over there."

"Heyyyyy," Daxter lifted up his head off of Jak's chest, but he still looked half way asleep, "You're suppos' ta be wit' us today!" Daxter said a bit groggily before flopping back onto Jak. I gave a quiet little chuckle.

"Well... I'll meet you at the Hog once Vin comes back. Deal?" Jak gives a nod of his head while laying back down with his hands behind his head, and I can see Dax holding a thumbs up in the air for a small moment before he let it down.

Today should be fun... Hopefully, I don't nearly cause the destruction of Haven like last time.

* * *

This... Has got to be the most boring job that Vin has EVER assigned to me!

It's been about an half an hour since I got here, and I'll I have been doing is staring at five surveillance screens, and listening to Ashelin yell orders, and asking about any new info on the suspected shipment.

The five screens all show the cargo hold where they keep the Eco, and the pilot's room, where the pilot's navigate the ship. A press of the button could change a part of the screen to view a different room, but I don't think that the maintenance room is important to watch, or the bathrooms for that matter. Four of them showed nothing out of the ordinary. The crew would show up at various times to check up on the barrels of Eco, some of them talked with one another, and if I had wanted to, one press of a button could allow me to listen in on a conversation that the pilot would have with his co-pilot. Let me tell you, half the things they say, you don't want to know...

However, the fifth one showed no such interaction. The Eco hold was bare of any people, and the pilot's room only contained the pilot, and the co-pilot. If I had tried to listen in on a conversation, I would get nothing but static. Slight movements from the two pilots, such as when they adjusted their headsets or pressed buttons, were the only indication that I had that they were alive.

Obviously, something was up.

_"Krystall? You there?"_

"Yeah, Ashelin," I spoke in my communicator, "What's up?"

_"Where is the location of the Eco Tanker?"_

"Ummm," I pull up an electronic map, showing the location of the vehicle. The other four had arrived, but this one...

"Ash... It's moving away..."

_"What?"_

"The coordinates tell me that it's backtracking..."

_"Why? What's the point?"_

"Rather they forgot something," I say while my eyes widened a bit, "Or they're buying time..."

_"What was that?"_

"Hold on... I'm going to check something really quick. I'll get back to you."

_"Rodger that, Krys."_

After I had stopped talking to Ashelin, my mind was frantic. If they pilots were trying to buy time, then it meant that they didn't want to reach Haven, and if they didn't want to reach Haven, that meant that there was something up with their cargo, and if there was something wrong with the cargo, then Haven would be in danger.

But what, besides the fact the the ship holds pounds of highly volatile Eco, would cause experienced pilots backtrack their path?

Looking solely at the fifth screen, I watched to see if there was any type of sign from the pilots about the situation they were in. I listened in on their radio signal, only to hear static. Maybe, I could-

Wait... One... Moment...

I stood, and counted underneath my breath while watching the screen, and just as I thought, ten seconds passed, and a slight jump could be seen across the screen.

"A loop..." I whispered, slightly puzzled. Why would they be feeding us a loop?

What are they hiding...

Narrowing my eyes, I decided to switch camera's. Going through each compartment of the ship. The bathrooms, the maintenance room, the engine room, and...

My fingers stop moving at the sight. In the hallway between the cargo room and the pilots, I can see movement in the shadows, and for a fleeting moment, I catch a glowing yellow stone perched above a pair of sinister red eyes.

I feel my own eyes widen as I begin to put the pieces together, "Metal Heads..."

* * *

Without any missions to do, besides the fact that he didn't want to go and see Krew, left Jak and Daxter to wander about the city. Currently, they had reached the Bazaar, and with the agonizing boredom that Jak was feeling without Krystall there, he was thinking about heading over to the Stadium to mess on the Jet Board.

Until, he began noticing the increasing number of Krimzon Guards in the area, and Daxter noticed it to.

"What's going on around here?" Daxter asked, watching guards pass by them every second, "Why are there so many guards around?"

Jak glare at the area around him, not really liking the fact that they're practically surrounded by the red clad soldiers.

"Hey, Jak, look what we have here!"

Daxter, was pointing over to a group to soldier's listening to a familiar looking, red haired, tattooed beauty. Ashelin appeared to be stressed. Being very strict with her soldiers as she sent them in different directions, before more came in. a couple of times, she spoke into the little communicator she had before she was surrounded once again.

Curiosity getting the better of Jak, he walked forward, about to ask her about the platoon of soldiers when Daxter decided to comment, "How's it riding in the hood, red?"

A KG solider began advancing on them, about to tell them to back off, when Ashelin interfered.

"Get out of the area," Ashelin stated loudly while pushing the guard away, "This is Krimzon Guard business!" After the guard had left she lowered her voice, and leaned in a little more closely towards Jak, "One of Vin's Eco Tankers is coming in from the wasteland, but the clearance transmission sounded fishy. The driver was scared. We're going to check it out. Just in case."

"How can we help?"

"I've got it-"

_"Ashelin! You there?!_

Jak recognized Krystall's voice coming from the communicator, and his eyes widened at the frantic note in her voice. The two hero's turned towards each other in worry for their copper haired partner.

"What is it, Krys?"

_"You need to evacuate civilians from the area right now!"_

"Why? Is the shipment coming in?"

_"Yes! And dangerously fast! Now, stop talking and start evacuating!"_

Ashelin was taken back by the girl's commanding tone and she asked angrily, glaring at the communicator, "Why?"

_"It's a trap!"_

"What?" Ashelin asked surprised, and her eyes widened at the words.

_"The shipment's a trap!"_

Just as the words were spoken the Eco Tanker crashed into the Bazaar. Krimzon Guard soldiers began to run out of the way, but not before their bodies were crushed by the weight of the aircraft. Screams of civilians hit the air as many watched guard's being killed by the crash landing. The area was surrounded by civilians, only to have them scurry when a Metal Head popped out of the cargo hold.

"AHHH!" Daxter yelled, "A Metal Head sneak attack!"

Civilians ran from the area, trying to gain as much space between them and the increasing number of monsters around them.

"Damn!" Jak turned a the sound of Ashelin's voice, "It's just us," she took out her pistol, "Help me get rid of these Metal Heads!"

* * *

My communicator went silent after I had just called in for some back up for Ashelin, along with a few ambulances for injuries. I stood and began to pace in the room.

Believe it or not, I was scared.

I mean, you hear about close calls with Metal Heads everyday, but this was different. They had managed to get into the city. Using the shipment, blackmailing the pilots into creating a loop so they could hid out in the cargo hold, and at the last minute kill the pilots so they could make a beeline for a terrorist attack on the city...

It reminded me of Dead Town.

I shudder at the images that were in front of me minutes ago... Before I had called Ashelin to tell her of my findings, I manage to see Metal Heads in the control room, ripping apart the pilots bit by bit before some how taking control and steering the ship. The amount of blood that I had seen was incredible, and without a doubt it covered the floor. I had turned off the screen after a Metal Head had clawed through one of the man's chest, and tearing through his stomach...

I put my head in my hands and sat there for several minutes in silence. Many men and women had dies in a blink of an eye from a Metal Head surprise attack... but that couldn't have been their purpose, could it? What were the Metal Heads planning that would cause them to test us like this? What exactly were they testing?

_"Krystall?"_

I sighed at my friend's voice coming through my Communicator, "Ashelin... Are you alright?"

_"I'm fine... Did you call for help?"_

"Back up and ambulances should be there very soon. Casualties?"

_"I was the only one left... Civilians left, and we handled the Metal Heads before they could get close enough."_

"We?"

_"Jak helped."_

I let out a huge breath that I was holding. It made me feel better knowing that Ashelin had back up.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't have given you a good warning..."

_"It doesn't matter. Thank you, though. I'll send Vin a report of the attack when he get's out of the meeting. It shouldn't be much longer... I think you're pretty much done in there."_

"Alright Ashelin... I'll see you later."

* * *

The minute I walk into the Hip Hog I begin to regret it.

"Ahhh," Krew floats his way down in front of me, "It seems that the little kitten decided to pay me a visit." Immediately, Krew's stench of, no doubt, his past five dinners cloak me, almost causing me to gag.

I try and hold my breath as I answer, "Hi Krew..."

"Tess!" He tells my blonde friend, "Get the kitten a drink," slowly he lifts himself from the spot in front of me, and I take this as a chance to breathe, and walk towards the bar.

"So..." I hear Krew drawl from behind me as I take deep gulps out of the glass of water Tess set out for me, "I hear that you've been working with Jak, ey."

"Yeah," I tell him a bit breathless from guzzling the drink, "What about it?"

"Well," I can hear, and smell, Krew zooming closer to me on that flying machine of his, "Seeing as you are with him and the rat, that means you become part of the package..."

My eyes widen at his suggestion, and I turn around to face him, "I do not work for you Krew!"

Krew's eyes turn into slits as I continue my rant, "Torn assigned me and Jak together as a part of the Underground's operations. That doesn't mean that I'm attached to Jak at the hip throughout all his missions, and I'm not going to be. Especially the one's that include you!"

Before Krew can explode and yell some pretty colorful word's at my face, a Krimzon Guard appears through the door way, "Freeze!"

Krew glares at me for a moment before turning his attentions to the guard, "What do you want, ey?

The Krimzon Guard draws closer, giving a piece of paper to Krew, "By order of the His Eminence Baron Praxis, these violations, taxes, bills, and fees need to be paid by the end of this week, or we're shutting the place down!"

While Krew was now busy yelling at the solider, I turned my attentions to Tess, "Hey, Tess. Have you seen Annoyance One and Annoyance Two?"

"If you mean Jak and Dax, then no. I haven't seen them at all today."

"Mmm," I hummed while drumming my fingers on the side of the glass.

The exchange between the Guard and Krew went on for a while before the Guard finally threatened Krew with prison if he didn't comply with the Baron's order. Krew sent him away, muttering under his breath.

"The Baron sent his goons to harass me as usual, 'ey!" I rolled my eyes at Krew's dramatics, "Health violations. Bank taxes! Everyone wants a piece of me. Aaahh well! "

"Lucky for you, there's plenty to go around!"

My ears twitch at Daxter's reply, and I turn around to see Jak and Daxter standing in the middle of the bar. I catch Jak's eyes, and give him a small salute, but before he could respond, Krew demanded his attention with a mission.

" Destroying that cargo in the port was more important than you know, ey? I've got a new project going, and I don't need anyone snooping around my shipments. Let's just say, if everything goes as planned, I'm going to corner the market in Metal Head trophies," I look at the fat man in confusion. What did he mean by that? Didn't he already have enough hanging around?

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Anyway, I have another job for you. An associate of mine, Brutter, works with me in the forced labor trade..."

I see Jak twitch at the title, and he raises an eyebrow while glaring harshly at Krew, "You mean the slave trade?"

Defending himself Krew replies, "I prefer the term "freedom challenged". Lurkers are the city's low class labor,"Krew states circling around the boys in his chair, "Brutter pays me handsomely to help him free lurkers and get them safely out of the city," Krew dramatically sighs and lifts his head to the sky while fanning himself, " It lifts my spirit to help those in need...,and I NEED his money!"

I nearly slam my head on the counter. Of course... There has to be money involved.

"Lurkers?!" Daxter shakes his head and crosses his arms, "We don't like Lurkers!"

My jaw nearly drops... Who DOESN'T like Lurkers?! They whole race of them is gentler than a mother crocadog, and nicer than a good half of the people in this city... Not to mention, they can give awesome piggy back rides.

… Hey! Childhood memories! Don't judge...

"But you like gun upgrades, eh?" Krew tosses a gun upgrade towards Jak, "There are three Krimzon Guard Transports carrying Lurkers to a 'project' the Baron has outside the city. Take out the transports, and bring the three lurkers to Brutter's trinket stand in the Bazaar."

I finish my drink as Jak walks towards to the bar, and takes the seat closest to me.

"Hey, girls," Daxter says climbing off of Jak's shoulder to stretch, "Did ya miss me?"

"Well, when you start talking I miss you being gone," I replied. Jak and Tess were chuckling at my answer.

"HEY!"

"So," Jak turns towards me, a smirk on his face, "Ready to head out?"

I shake my head, "I'm not going with you..."

"What?" Jak and Daxter said simultaneously. They look at each other before looking before glaring at me.

"What do you mean you're not coming with us?" Jak asks me, a bit angrily.

I gave a sigh, "Look, it;'s not that I don't want to help you do some noble deed, but" I toss a sly look in Krew's direction who's trying to flirt with some red head, "I don't want to do it in Krew's name..."

"You have something against me for working with Krew?" Jak asks his anger growing.

"No!" I answer quickly, "I understand why you work for him. But that's just it; you have a reason to. I don't, and if I don't have a reason, then I don't want to work for him, or have anything to do with him, in all reality..."

"Why's that, Sweetheart?" Daxter asks, crossing his arms.

"Not only is Krew insanely gross," I tell them, looking them straight in the eye with a serious disposition, "He's been under the scrutiny of the Baron and Haven's council since he became the owner of this joint. He's been known to do things that would be considered treason against the citizens of Haven."

I watch as Jak's angry face slowly disappears inch by inch with each word I speak, "Jak, I'd so almost anything to help you, but I can't risk with my position in the Underground and my relationship to the Kid. It's too big of as risk..."

Jak gives a heavy sigh and looks down at the counter, "I understand..."

"However," Jak's dark blue eyes rise to meet mine, "If you need me to go on a certain mission with you, for any reason. Just ask, and I'll do it."

"Why?"

I give him an exasperated look and mutter under my breath, "Stupid, stupid boy," before answering him with, "Because I'm your friend. Any more stupid questions?"

* * *

I would have waited at the Saloon fro Jak and Daxter to come back... But Krew, still a bit angry at me, kicked me out for the day. So , instead, I told Jak that I would meet him over at Brutter's stand.

Now, I've never meet Brutter... I didn't expect him to be a Lurker himself.

I lowered my zoomer down to the ground next to a building before moving towards the stand. Brutter was dressed like some wealthy business man, a purple Lurker, and from how he sounds from over here, has the speaking ability of a five year old. He's talking to some customers as they pass by, and behind him are two, slightly bigger, Lurkers that were rescued by Jak, no doubt.

I begin walking closer to Brutter as the customers turn away, and the look on Brutter's face when he sees me is borderline cute and kind of goofy.

I can't help my smile.

"Hello! Brutter has all you need here! You want? You buy?"

I wave my hand in a dismissive manner, "No thank you. I'm waiting for a few friends of mine. Jak and Daxter?"

His eyes light up, and eyes grow really big, "Ohhhh yes! Orangey warrior and Brother Jak! They be here... Now!" He pints up, and I can see Jak as he lowers to the ground to drop of off the last of the Lurkers. Brutter runs forward and takes the Lurker, as I move forward.

"Hey," I start with a smile, but it disappears at the twisted look on Jak's face, "You look like you've just ate something bad..."

Jak looks at me, and the strange face slightly disappears as he puts on a smile, "Not use to helping Lurkers, I guess..."

I raise my eyebrow, "Why's that?"

"Why? WHY?!"Daxter jumps from Jak's shoulder on to my own an points at Brutter, "Those animals are suppose to be the BAD GUYS!"

I give Daxter and Jak a weird look, and chuckle a bit, "Since I was a kid, even before Lurkers have been the kindest, genteel creature's around. There's no bad bone in them!" I tell them as we move towards the stand.

I hear Jak mutter, "you should have been there in Sandover..."

Daxter jumps on to the stand, and Brutter immediately thanks them, and tries to touch Daxter, " Little orangey warrior! You have do great thing for Brutter and Lurker people!"

Daxter reacts with a small slap, "Eeeck! No toucha the 'do'."

I cross my arms and roll my eyes at Daxter's attempted coolness while looking toward Jak who just shrugs his shoulders in an innocent manner.

"Oh, sorry, " Brutter says and gains back a cheerful attitude, "You great guys! Brutter not forget. Brutter pay you back. You see!"

I smile at Brutter's statement before something grabs my wrist, and starts pulling me away. Apparently, Jak and Daxter wanted out of there as soon as possible, because before I know it Jak had pulled me towards the nearest zoomer, and told me to get on.

I immediately back up, "Oooohhhh, no! You're insane when driving!"

Jak gains a bit of a smirk, he looks to Daxter, and it's as if they can read each others minds.

Dax gives me a challenging glare, "What Sweetheart? Jak to fast and furious for ya?"

I can feel my face heat up, as I glare right back, "I actually want to live, thank you very much. If I want to die on a zoomer, then I would have stolen one of the She Devil's" I tell them, referring to Keira, and turn away from them. Moving to where I last put the zoomer that brought me here.

However, I don't get that far before my feet are knocked away, and hands under my knees and around my shoulders carry me away.

I let out a surprised gasp and I can hear Jak's smirk widened, "Tell you what, kitten," I glare at Jak as he uses Krew's term for me, "Next time, if you ask nicely, I'll let you drive."

"Hmph," I fold my arms as he sets me on the back of the one seated zoomer. My face flushed with embarrassment as I sat there in rebellion against Jak's wants, and my bodies reactions to his touch.

I was so caught up I'm my own little, hate-Jak- filled world that I didn't notice him saying, "You might want to hold on," before he took of.

I gave a small yelp of surprise before wrapping my arms as tight as could be around his waist, imagining the millions of ways I could kill Jak without any suspicion.

* * *

We stop in front of the Power Staion, and I never released my grip on Jak. Actually, it got tighter and tighter the more I thought of how embarrassed I was and the ways I could exact my revenge. Once Jak lowers to the ground though, I immediately jump off, and cross my arms with my back facing towards him.

Let's see... I could always have Tess lock him in Krew's bedroom for a full night, but that's just wrong...

"Hey, Krys?"

Or, maybe have Torn assign him some ridiculous, super tough, dangerous mission. It would be win win. He likes doing that to Jak...

"Krys?"

Or I could just wait until I take the drivers seat but that's not enough, and knowing Jak he wouldn't be-

"Krystall!"

"Yeah?" I ask, and finally face Jak, who has a wide smirk on his face, and a special gleam in his eyes that just fuel my anger. He likes to freak me out, doesn't he?

"What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm planning your demise," I tell him with a straight face, and the smirk on his face grows. Annoyed, I walk pass him, and punch him arm on the way, "Let's see what Vin wants, and hopefully, it involves maiming, pain, and embarrassment."

"You actually sound evil when you talk like that."

I grin, and look at Jak before moving forward.

* * *

"Jak, we've still got trouble at the Strip Mine. I think the Baron set me up. Actually...ah, ahh, I think everybody's trying to kill me!"

I widened my eyes and look towards Jak. I mean, this guy freaks out a lot, but there are very few times when I see him on the edge of insanity, illness, and scaring himself to death.

Yes... That usually means something's seriously wrong...

"Vin..." I put my hands up, "Calm down, and tell us what you're talking about."

We wait a few minutes as Vin takes deep breaths before talking, "Those Eco wells the Baron had us drill? It seems he never intended to pipe them into the city grid," I narrow my eyes in confusion. Why would the Baron do that? The city needs more Eco, otherwise we won't be standing much longer.

"It doesn't make any sense! You know, open Eco wells will attract more Metal Heads!"

Vin's paranoid expression from before comes back as he grab's Daxter's shoulder's and begins to shake him, "YOU'VE GOT TO CLOSE THEM OFF!"

"VIN!" I yell, all three of them look at me, and all I say is, "Breathe."

Vin, who's already red in the face from lack of oxygen turns slightly redder as he begins breathing exercises again. Once he calms down, he moves to grab something before Jak can speak to him. Vin comes back with a big box full of round bombs, and places them in Jak's hands, who struggles a bit to hold them steady.

"Now these plasmite bombs should do the trick. Just drop one into each well, and the bomb will do the rest."

Daxter grabs a bomb out of the box, and begins throwing it around, "Daxter!" I scold him, but he continues to juggle it around.

"Plasmite, huh? Cool! How does it work?"

Daxter drops it, and the bomb begins to glow red and makes a beeping noise. For a good three seconds the room is silent...

Then the reality begins to kick in.

A BOMB is going to go off... In here... _Oh, boy_...

"Aaahhh! I believe this is yours!" Dater tosses the bomb over to Vin.

"Hey, not my problem anymore," and Vin tosses it back.

"No. Really. I insist." "Hey. You're the hero!" Daxter freaks out with the bomb in his hands, not knowing what to do, and for once admits, "No! Jak's the hero!" Tossing the bomb in Jak's hands. Which is already full of the box of plasmite bombs, and when it lands in there, the entire batch of bombs turn red and begin to count down.

I glare at Daxter as he states, "Oops... My bad..."

"Great! Now you've armed the whole lot! Don't move..."I stand there thinking, _That was THE wrong thing to say... _

_ "_On second thought," Vin considers , "MOVE! FAR AWAY! Go through the portal and drop one bomb into each Eco well before they all go off. YOU ONLY HAVE TWO MINUETS!"

"This will be fun," I point out as our small group jumps through the portal for another fantastic adventure.

* * *

**Reviews make me write;) hint hint...**

**P.S: Krystall has a line in here based off of a book... Which line is it, and which book is it from? The people who guess it correctly get cookies! Sort of...**


	12. Chapter 12: Time to Eat!

**Alright! Sorry for the wait! Good news though- I started on the sequel!**

**This is sorta filler, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer:) And also, I have started school this week, and have been hired for a job, so updates will be scattered.**

**It doesn't help when our internet got cut off this past week:(...**

**So I hope this chapter will hold you guys off. I'll type as fast as I can!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jak and Daxter. If I did, Olivia would have been a real character:)**

* * *

That was a complete nightmare.

Seeing as we were lucky enough to have our own separate Jet Boards, it made everything a whole lot easier and faster. Still, trying to locate the Eco Wells were a pain, and then, of course, getting the bombs into the wells were another factor. It didn't help my self-esteem either when I see Jak pulling of moves while dumping them in. In all seriousness, to me at least, it felt like a game of basketball.

I. Hate. Basketball.

Once we were all finished, not even two seconds afterwords, the bombs went off. Explosions surrounded us as we moved side by side back to the portal. I watch as fire mixed with the dark purple blasts combine in an entrancing fireworks show.

...Yeah,yeah. I know. Very childish of me to be hypnotized by explosions, but it was still cool.

Daxter begins pulling off small moves on top of Jak's shoulder while exclaiming, "Woooo! High Ya! Whaaaa!"

All three of us share a smile... Okay, maybe it wasn't THAT bad.

* * *

"Krew needs you... Again?"

Jak gives an irritated sigh, "It's the last mission for the day. Hopefully, it won't take us too long to get done."

I also give a sigh. Honestly, missions with these two have been growing on me. When I did them in my younger days, it was serious. We go, get it done ASAP, and then move out. Simple, easy, yes. But, with Jak and Dax, it was different. Even though they were only in the Underground and working for Krew to fight the Baron, they managed to loosen up. It wasn't all serious and strict for them. They made missions... Well, for lack of a better word, fun.

Which is why I wasn't as happy with the lack of missions.

"I sure hope so," Daxter told us, "This ottsel needs some food!"

"How about you guys come to my place afterwords for dinner?"

Jak and Daxter stare at me. Jak's eyes are narrowed, and his expression is a bit confused. Daxter's, however, is hilarious with a big grin on his face and a small bit of tongue barely reaching the edges of his mouth.

"You're inviting us over for dinner?"

In all honesty, I didn't fully understand what I was doing either. I've only known these two for about a week and a half, and I have only been their partner for about three days. Yet, here I am, inviting them over to my home, an apartment which I share with a friend. A man infected with a poisonous substance his annoying talking animal who are both wanted by, and constantly hunted down by the Guard.

"Why not? You're my friend."

Before Jak could answer, Daxter leaps from Jak's shoulders on to mine with a small yell. He curls himself around my neck, and gives me a series of repeated kisses on the cheek. I stand there, a bit surprise at his reaction.

"We accept," Jak glares at him on my shoulder, and I can feel Daxter shrug, "It's about time we heroes get a good home cooked meal. I don't know who Torn hires for cooking, but MAN! It leaves me on the to-"

I stop him, "Yeah, I don't want to know..." Daxter just shrugs, and I move him from his place on my shoulder's to Jak's.

"You don't mind?"

I roll my eyes at his attempt for politeness, "Are you coming or not?"

Jak's eyes widens and he gives a noncommittal shrug, "It's not like I'm given much of a choice."

Daxter crosses his arms and glares at Jak, "Damn straight!"

* * *

"Seriously?"

I rub my temples, "Seriously, Olivia."

Olivia, who's sitting in our kitchen area next to me, is ecstatic. Me telling her that I invited a boy over for dinner to her is equivalent to winning the lottery. Then again, the chances of both happening were very miniscule.

"Great!" Olivia slams her palm down on the table, "About bloody time too! In all honesty, Krystall, with all the people you spend time with, you would think that some of your longest friends would have been here already."

I blushed at that thought. It was true. None of the people I know in the Underground have ever been inside my home. Torn and the Shadow know where I live (as well as Ace), they've paid me a couple of visits here and there, but other than that nothing. Even though Jak has seen where I live, unknown to Olivia, he will be the first to see my home.

"Soooo," Livy drawled, stiring her ice tea in front of her with a spoon, as I took another sip of my punch, "What's up with Jak?"

My eyes widen and I stop drinking my punch, "Not this again..."

Olivia laughs, "Again?"

"Tess confronted me the other day saying that she thinks that me and Jak would be a cute couple."

Olivia let's out a small smile, "Well, seeing as I'm the the ultimate best friend here, I'll be the judge of that."

"Livy, please," I ask her, "There is nothing going on between me and Jak. Believe me when I say, that there is no way that either of us are interested, or will be."

She points a finger at me, "You don't know that."

"So? Just...Just don't embarrass me when he comes, alright? I've got a reputation to keep around here."

"Reputation, huh?" Olivia laughs, "Alright, I won't harass you when he's here."

"Thank you."

Olivia let's out a sly smile, "But that doesn't mean that your off the hook when he's not around."

"Livy!"

* * *

This was probably the first time in along while when I spent most of my afternoon in my own home. Usually, I'm too busy with Underground stuff to ever be in my own home, and Olivia is usually too tired from work to do anything. Today, I felt like one of those little house wives from movies. I swept the kitchen and bathroom, vacuumed the place, washed the windows, got some laundry done, dishes were washed.

I've never felt so productive in my own home.

Livy and I were currently working with the food. Since Livy is a cook by profession, she's doing the main dish, while I help make some of the little things. Livy decided on something simple: grilled Yakow burgers, with sweet potatoes, a salad, deviled eggs and for desert ice cream. And she's doubling about everything...Yeah, I thought she was going a bit over the top for dinner too. In all honesty, I would have served them microwavable soup in a cup or bought them pizza.

"How's the salad going?"

Livy's question brings me out of my thoughts, "Just about done. What do you want for dressing?"

"Just vinegar and olive oil. If anyone wants to sweeten it up we can add honey."

I nod my head and continue my work.

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Hmm?"

Olivia gives a small shrug, "Well... We never eat in the kitchen, we always just sit and talk in the living room."

I roll my eyes, "Well, we never have dinner together."

"Do you think we should clear the table?"

I stare at the table, which is covered in the millions of ingredients we've used so far, "We could just eat in the living room."

"Would they mind?"

"Why are you being so particular?"

I can practically hear Livy roll her eyes, "Oh, I don't know. You've got a boy to impress..."

"I don't have to impress him. He's already seen my bad side."

"Well then, all the more to make him see your good side."

"...Livy?"

"Yes?"

"Just cook the food."

Olivia gives a hardy laugh as I start putting away all the food on the table to make room for the cooked food. Web continue in silence for about ten minutes when we hear a knock on the door. Before I could go reach for the door knob, the door opens wide, and Daxter struts in as if this was his castle.

"Dax..." I hear Jak growl a bit, and me and Olivia bust a gut laughing.

"Well, welcome, you guys, to our humble abode,"Olivia announces offering her hand, "I'm Olivia."

Before Jak answers, Daxter climbs on his shoulder and attempts to be smooth, "Hey there, sugar. The names Daxter."

"Daxter, stop hitting on my roommate!"

Daxter flattens his ears and introduces Jak. Him and Olivia shake hands and I see her face lighten up.

"So, you're Jak..."

"We're glad you guys came," I walk out of the kitchen area, and approach them before Livy could do anything else horrible. I focus my attention on Jak, who actually attempted to look nice and took a shower. His hands are on his hips, and I can see the corners of his mouth twist up in a small smile that causes a strange sensation in my stomach.

"Man, Sweetheart," Daxter comments, "you look like you just crawled out of bed!"

I glare at him and put my hands on my hips. My clothes were different from my regular long sleeve and vest. I wore a black tank top, and a pair of brown cargo pants. My wavy hair was up high in a ponytail that ended at the base of my neck, a couple of rebellious strands were loose framing my face, and my bangs were, without a doubt, somewhat messy.

"Who asked for your opinion, short stuff?"

"Well someone's got to break your bad sense of fashion to ya, girlie."

"Then wear some pants, hypocrite."

"Get over it, hot head!"

"You get over it ya stuffed animal!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Olivia lean over towards Jak, but I ignore it.

"Do they do this often?"

"Yeah."

"...STOP IT!"

At Olivia's cry, me and Daxter cease at being at each others necks. We both look at Olivia who's standing there, calm as can be, but we both can sense the deadly aura coming off of her. She's like a combination of Torn and Tess. Lovely, but deadly when you anger her.

"Dinner's ready... So if you could please stop fighting, we can eat."

Daxter immediately runs off to the food. Olivia follows, while me and Jak give each other a look before we break out into small laughs, and move into the kitchen.

Now I see the ingeniousness that Livy had when she wanted to double the amount of food. Olivia, being an angel, was helping Daxter pile his plate sky high. Olivia seemed to enjoy his...Excitement though.

"Wow..." I hear Jak say beside me.

"What is it?"

He shrugs, "I kind of expected pizza or something."

I give him a small, "That's what I would have done."

He turns to me and gestures to the table, "Then why all the..."

"Olivia works as a cook over in a restaurant over near the Stadium. She likes to over do things when she cooks."

Jak gave a few chuckles beside me, and just stared at the table, "Thanks..."

He said it so quietly that I almost didn't hear him, and before I had a chance to question him about it, he moved to the table to serve himself. Me? I stand there like a fool before I realize that everyone is getting all the food, and my stomach reminds me that I'm hungry.

* * *

Everyone was finished with their dinner, which tasted wonderfully, and we had moved onto desert. Seeing as Olivia and I are crazed ice cream fanatics, we had almost every flavor you could imagine. Daxter, had gotten a scoop of each. Which consisted of chocolate, mint chocolate, vanilla bean, rocky road, caramel swirl, strawberry, and cookies and cream. Olivia had made herself a banana split, with rocky road ice cream and loads of whip cream. Jak had just gotten a couple of scoops of chocolate with whip cream, and I had a bowl fill of caramel swirl with pieces of strawberries in it.

"Mmmmm, favorite book?"

Currently, we were all separated. Olivia was animatedly talking to someone on the phone in the kitchen, probably some guy at work. Daxter was in front of the television watching some sort of soap opera, and was so into it, it scared me. Jak and I had lost interest in the television a long time ago, and were now we were relaxing on the couch. Me with a blanket over my legs for being too cold, and Jak with his tunic off because he was too warm, asking each other random questions.

"I don't read," Jak said with a simple shrug.

My eyes widened, "Seriously?"

He nods, "I'm a major book worm..." I tell him while talking a bite of my ice cream.

"I'd never thought you would be."

I sigh, "I am. I've just been so busy, it's hard to find time."

"Hm," Jak takes another small bite of ice cream, "Favorite memory?"

I give a chuckle as I slowly bring the spoon out of my mouth, and swallow the last bit of my ice cream, "Alright, so it was my sixth birthday. We had a party planned outside, and everything, All my friends were invited," I look at wall trying to remember, "...and, on that day, a flash flood warning came through the speakers, and all day and night, it just poured rain constantly. The party was canceled, and we had to stay inside."

One of Jak's eyebrows was raised, "That sounds...boring."

I give a small smile, "Actually... It was really nice. Just me, my mom and dad, and my brother stuck together for a full day."

I can feel Jak staring at me intensely, as I move around a strawberry on my bowl. Daxter was screaming something along the lines of "No, Jack! Go with the redhead! THE REDHEAD!" while I was stuck in my own little world.

"You miss your family," Jak stated.

I nodded, "Yeah...I do," but the way Jak said that caught my attention, "What about you?"

That surprised Jak, and for a while he's silent so I ask again, "Do you miss your parents?"

For some reason I feel a small red flag go up in my head, but the reminder comes too late.

"I never knew my parents," Jak states. I begin to immediately regret my question. Remembering the first day we meet when he told me that he didn't know his last name, I felt stupid for not connecting the dots. Silence immediately follows, besides the television and Daxter's chattering, nothing was said. I don't even know if I was breathing or not. Neither of us moved, just an uncomfortable silence floated in between us.

Yet, I hear Jak whisper a small, "...Yes."

The word is welcoming to me. I look towards Jak who is staring at me with intense eyes. Completely focused on the sight in font of him; me. My heart beats faster as I could see the other one, his nightmare, fluttering beneath the surface of his orbs. Yet, I still smile. It was nice having someone who understands having monsters locked in the closet, and every once in a while when they get out to have that somebody there.

"Did Samos raise you?"

Jak's gaze rests on mine as he answers, "No, my uncle did. Or that's what he told me to call him. I'll never know..."

"Can you tell me more? I don't know much about your childhood..."

His gaze intensified, but a smirk is plastered in place of his heavy frown, "It's kinda crazy..."

With a wave of my hand, I place my bowl on a nearby table, and lean backwards on the couch with my hands behind my back

And when I tell him, "Give me your best shot," he can't help it but smile.

* * *

**A bit fluffy... But it's gonna get a bit tough for our girl later on. you'll see why:)**

**Oh! and the quote from the last chapter... Percy Jackson:)**

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13: Races and Relationships

**Another update:) This chapter was SOOOOO fun to write!**

**Warning for all you Jak/Keira fans: Bashing in this chapter! for the rest of you. I hope you'll love it as much as I did.**

**Thank you guys for all the awesome reviews! I actually didn't think that this story would be very popular, but I've been proven wrong! I'm counting on you all as my readers to tell me when I make her too Mary Sue-ish, and things like that.**

**Anyway, enjoy the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter, if I did I would have made myself one of the racers:)**

* * *

"_Can't catch me! Ya can't catch me!"_

_ I huffed a wayward strand of hair from my face, and looked at the area around me. I knew where I was. I had been here many times before. The tall trees loomed over me, and created a canopy of sorts, allowing small rays of sun to pass through their protective limbs. The insects around me fluttered happily, and despite being so close to the city the grass was soft and a bright spring green. A small river ran near me, big rocks lining the edge of it. Small creatures swam with the current without care. I took a deep breath of beautiful, fresh air._

_ "Haven Forest..."_

_ Giggles echoed, and interrupted me from my thoughts. The voice was childish, and I had almost mistaken it for my brothers. It wasn't though. James's voice was always on the soft side, even when he teased me. It held a sort of gentle quality to it that often reminded me of Mother. _

_ This voice... I couldn't recognize it. I couldn't describe it. _

_ "C'mon! Don't ya know how to play?"_

_ I look up towards a raised plateau. A small figure could be seen on it. I recognized him almost immediately. The blue tunic that seemed too big for him, the slightly tanned skin, the blonde hair, the bright blue eyes..._

_ Very, VERY familiar blue eyes..._

_ "Jak?" I drawled out slowly. The child laughed._

_ "C'mon! Catch me!" With another giggle, the child took off._

_ "Wait!"_

_ I ran as fast as I could, but for some reason, I couldn't keep up with him. I dodged trees, rocks, but he always remained out of my reach. His giggles echoed all around me, almost teasing me._

_ Well, if it was Jak, or course he would want to rub in the fact that he's faster than me._

_ Suddenly, I find myself looking down about forty feet, and stop running. A few pebbles fall of the edge of the cliff I'm standing on as I heave in and out heavy breaths. I look around below to see if I could find the child anywhere below me._

_ A small giggle exploded from behind me, and I swiftly turn around._

_ Only, it isn't who I think it is..._

_ "Kiddo?" _

_ They young boy runs into my arms, as I pick him up. He wraps my arms around my neck and holds me tight. Burying his face in the crook of my neck, I can feel his shoulders shaking._

_ "Hey," I ask him softly, "What's wrong?"_

_ I turn around and see us surrounded by Metal Heads, and I am helpless as one immediately leaps towards me..._

"Krystall!"

I'm jolted awake as Livy shakes my shoulders. My eyes open wide, and I try to quickly gain composure.

"Geez, Krys!" Livy says lifting her hands from me so I could get up, "What apocalypse were you dreaming up this time? I've never heard you mumble so much..."

"Well," I tell her, albeit slightly confused, "It wasn't a bad dream... Well most of it wasn't."

"Really?" Getting interested, Livy takes a spot on my bed.

"Not in till the end, no," I sigh and rub my fists into my eyes to get all the gunk out of them, "Most of it was just me chasing some boy..."

"Was it Jak?" she asks me in a teasing tone.

However, seeing as I haven't had fully awoken, I don't catch it, "I don't know... It was some kid who looked like him, and I chased him all over Haven Forest. I thought it was Jak, but when I thought I caught up with him, I saw the Kid."

"And then?"

"And then I was eaten by Metal Heads," I tell her with a shrug, "Wasn't scary; more surprising and confusing than anything."

"Mmmm," Livy hums, and leans a bit deeper on my bed, "It's probably nothing."

"Yeah," I tell her, still a bit dazed.

"Anyway," she then looks to me with a mischievous eye, " Speaking of Jak..."

"Oh no," I groaned and leaned my head back on the pillow.

Livy just watches me, and says of so innocently, "You two were talking a lot last night, huh?"

I pass it off as nothing, "We tend to talk before bed whenever I stay at the Underground."

"And now your dreaming about him?"

I can feel a bright red blush appearing on my cheeks, "The dream was NOT about him."

"Whatever you say."

I roll my eyes, and I happen to catch a glance at the clock. My mouth is left open like a fish, as Livy settles a bit in her bed

"It's 4 in the morning!"

Livy nodded, "Yeah, um... You were making a lot of loud noises. Besides, I go running at 5."

I give a heavy sigh, "Sorry, but now I'm going to go back to sleep in till Torn calls me," and with that I settle back into my bed, with the covers covering me. I move on to my side, and the heaviness of my eyes seem to bring me down into sleep.

Until Livy says, "I approve of Jak, by the way."

* * *

"Sir, you need to lay back down!"

The stubborn man, no older than me, moves his legs, so their hanging from the cot, "I'm fine." He tells me, in a gruff voice.

"No, you're-" My eyes widen as he tries to stand, only to stumble down on the ground. I run to his side, and putting his arm over my shoulder help him him back on to the bed. His other arm hugs his middle, where I can see the bloody spot on his shirt grow.

He groans as I force his body to lay on the bed, "You are not fine," I tell him looking him in the eye, "Your wound is very fragile right now, and any movement like that will cause it to break open." He hisses as I lift his shirt, showing me the gun shot wound. This guy's story was nothing big. He just got hurt while out on a mission. It just so happened to be a gunshot wound that he didn't know he had until he fainted from blood loss.

Seriously, who doesn't notice something like that?

The wound had reopened after his little attempt. The hole in his side had grown larger,and blood oozed out of it with every heartbeat. I grab a clothe and put pressure on it, causing the man to groan loudly. The wound continues to bleed into the clothe and begins to stain my gloves.

"You need Green Eco if you want this thing to heal up fast, understand?"

The man nodded.

"Alright. I'll start you off on a kid's dose. If it doesn't help, I'll add more, got it?"

Again the man nodded, and my attention moves toward his wound. The bleeding has slowed down, and I remove one hand to grab some bandages nearby.

"I don't understand what is it with you men that makes you think that your invincible," I tell him, and the man gives out a shallow laugh. I give a small smile, knowing that my remark makes him laugh. I lift my hand and smother the wound gently with Green Eco. The man hisses at contact, but lets out a heavy sigh as the Green Eco begins to work. Once I'm done with that, I remove my gloves.

"C'mon," I tell him, "I need you to sit up a bit. I have to remove your shirt." The man obeys my instructions, and with some help I'm able to get him on his elbows, and take the shirt off of him with ease. I begin wrapping his wound. Bringing the bandages across his middle, and over one of his shoulders to prevent them from loosening.

"You know what I don't understand about you women?"

The question throws me off so much I almost drop the bandages, but I keep going as he speaks.

"That you can have a full wardrobe and not find anything to wear."

I give a small smile as I continue wrapping him, "I can't understand why you men find every live women you meet to be the next Queen of Haven."

I can hear the smirk in his voice as he replies, "Or why you all want kids..."

I finish wrapping him, and I purposefully give an extra tug, causing him to groan, "And what is wrong with kids?"

The man gives a sheepish grin, and I help him lay down before my communicator goes off. Thinking it's Torn, I walk out into the hall way and answer it.

"Alright, who's sick or dying?" I ask leaning on the wall next to the door.

_"Well, sounds like you've had a great day so far..."_

Jak's voice rings with amusement, and... Well, he sounds happy. Unusually so...

I give a small hum as I reply, "Well, only as much as you can when you're dealing with blood and gore. However, I could say the same thing about you."

_"With or without sarcasm?"_

"Without."

_"Jak! Who are you talking to? I thought we were going out to lunch?"_

That voice causes my entire mood to move downhill. I feel my insides turn to stone, and my heart stop beating. My eyes grow wide, and my mouth turns dry. I recognized that voice. That horrible, horrible voice of the one person in this city I can hardly stand.

_"In a little bit Keira. I'm talking to a friend."_

_ "Alright. I'll wait outside the Stadium for you."_

The She-Devil, blue haired wonder, Keira? I remember back when Jak and I had the argument, and how he was drooling at Keira behind the curtain. The thought caused a different reaction than last time, although I could feel myself turning green. A fire sparked in my stomach that caused a slow aching pain, making me feel angry, and a little bit hurt... But I don't know why.

_"So, Krys?"_ Jak's voice breaks me from my thoughts although I can hear an underlying angry tone, _"How come you didn't tell me you knew Keira?"_

Okay... Now, I'm just confused.

"Uhhh... Jak, you've seen me talking to and about her!"

_"Why didn't you tell me her name?!"_

My eyes widened at Jak's sudden out burst. Why was he angry with me?

"Why does it matter to you so much if I told you her name or not?"

_"She's my... Well, was my,"_ I hear Jak groan on the other side, and I can imagine him running his hand through his hair, _"She's a really good friend..."_ He finally tells me, and all the puzzle pieces come together.

It was her. The childhood "friend" that Jak always spoke of with the utmost tenderness and admiration. The girl who was brought here with him two years ago. Samos's supposed daughter, according to Jak. Suddenly, I feel guilty and ashamed.

"Jak," I tell him, "I'm so sorry... I-I didn't know. Precursors, I feel like an idiot..."

Now it's my turn to rake my fingers through my hair. This was all too much. My partner calls me, mad that I never told him the name of the one girl I hate who happens to bee his old "friend" from the past...

My emotions are haywire right now.

I hear Jak sigh, _"Whatever... Look," _the anger seems to be gone from his voice, and it's just plain hollow as he speaks, _"Later today, I'm going to race. Around five. Can you be there?"_

I give a small sigh. Honestly, if it were with any other guy, I would have probably continued questioning or commenting to the point where we would be in a full blown argument, but after how close we've gotten in such a short period of time. I didn't want it to be ruined. Plus my mood was a bit lifted if he wanted me to watch him race.

"Yeah," I say, "I'll be there."

I hear the smirk coming back in his voice as he tells me, _"Too bad your not racing. I wouldn't mind kicking your ass out on a track."_

I roll my eyes, "See ya then, Jak. Good luck."

_"Yeah, that's not the only thing you wa-"_ I shut the conversation off. As well as cutting off Daxter's voice. I still feel a bit upset at the conversation. I could tell Jak was a bit frustrated. I can't really explain why, except he knew so many people who knew Keira by name, and yet, he never suspected that it was her. Why he took it out on me? I don't know either. Maybe Keira put some idea's in his head. I wonder what will happen if she realizes that me and Jak are partners...

Suddenly, out of no where, I remember the other day when Jak had me ride with him. How he carried me from my spot and set me down behind him in a one seater. Although the memory made me blush, and caused butterflies, that was not the reason why I was smiling. I grab my communicator again, and call Ace.

Revenge was going to be sweet...

* * *

"So, what do you know about Jak and Keira?"

"Huh?" Tess seems a bit confused by my random question. I know I really shouldn't be doing this. Personally, I find it wrong to bug in on to someones love life like this. Especially when it's one of my friends. I mean sure, I've teased Tess about her and Daxter, but that's about it. For some reason,though, I can't help it. Maybe, it's just concern. Maybe Keira will be abusive to Jak...

I roll my eyes at my own comment. Keira? Abusive? That thought is just plain stupid...

"Well," I ask her, not even looking at her in the eye, but I say with a stern voice, "Keira, the mechanic? She and Jak are..."

"Together?" She asks intrigued. I'd knew she would be.

"Maybe? I don't know." I take a drink out of my glass of water, while Tess just stares at me. I happen to notice, and when I look at her, her eyes glitter in amusement.

"What?"

"Precursors... Krissy, you're jealous!"

"Wha? No, I'm- Can't be- There's nothing to- Impossible, I-" As I stutter, my face burns red, and Tess starts to giggle with amusement. I stop talking, and take my time to glare at her. This was not funny! Couldn't she see how serious this situation was?

But, then again, why was the situation serious in the first place?

"Oh, how sweet! Krissy's got a crush!"

My mouth drops open in an 'o' shape, "I do NOT have CRUSHES on people!"

Tess gives a small smirk and leans on the table, "Sweetie, I beg to differ. Why else would you be so strung up about it?" I took a moment to process her words.

I really never bothered with men. To me they were, and still are, not worth any of my time relationship wise. I don't really want a relationship right now, and yet. Why do I feel so strange around Jak? Out of all the people that I've known, I've never acted the way that I have with him. Was it admiration? We have a lot in common, was it that? Maybe, were we even a bit... flirtatious?

"No," I say out loud, answering my question, and looking at Tess in the eye, "I'm not jealous. There's nothing to be jealous about. Jak and I are just friends. Period. Exclamation point."

Tess still has that glow in her blue eyes as she tells me, "What ever your heart tells you, Sweetheart."

But to be honest, my heart is in such a jumbled mess I couldn't hear what it's telling me if I wanted to.

* * *

I went back to work soon after that, and Torn swears up and down that I have never been determined to work. Honestly, I can say the same.

Currently, my head was turned as the lady beside me empty's her stomach's contents into a bucket. Nothing big, she just got sick on the job. I rubbed her back as I sat beside er, looking at her knuckles turning white from griping the bucket too hard. Finally, all I heard were gasps, sputters, and coughs.

I gave her small pats on the back before moving, "I'll go get you some water."

I got up to get the women a bottle of water, to have a small, orange fur ball stand right in front of me.

"Hey there, Sweetheart!"

"Daxter?" I ask with confusion, "What are you doing here?"

"Weeelll," he drawled as he climbed up my leg to get to my shoulder, "Seeing as our boy is catching up with his, uh, "friend" ," he said the word using quotation marks and making my blood boil uncomfortably, "I thought I'd leave them alone for a little bit. I'll just catch a ride with you to the races."

"Joy," I replied with dry humor.

"I KNOW!," Daxter yelled in my ear, "I've never really seen ya in your element before... OH! What's this thing do?"

"Daxter!"

"What?" He looked at me innocently.

I gave a heavy sigh, "Look, if your going to be the annoying pest that you are, I suggest you go take a nap. Otherwise," I hand him a few water bottles from the small fridge I was standing in front, "you're going to help me around here."

"Uhhh," Daxter said, trying to come up with a witty statement to counter me.

"C'mon, Dax. Have a heart?" I ask him, in a slightly teasing voice, but it seemed to do it.

"Alright," he said, "But only because I KNOW you'll need it!"

I smiled, "Then pass out those bottles to everyone."

He did as I asked, and I looked at the clock. It read 3:07.

I sighed. These were going to be a long couple of hours.

* * *

So, if an ottsel comes to you, and you put him to work? You won't regret it.

No! Seriously, I couldn't believe all the things that Daxter was able to do for me. He gave everyone water and snacks. He helped me out with getting and putting back medicine and materials into the cabinets without me getting a stool or climbing on the counter. Although, I had to refer to different medicine as the "red goo", "greenish yellow vitamin stuff", or the "liquid that smells like it came from a dead kangarat". Between our playful banter and Daxter's stories, we managed to provide entertainment to most of the people that came in or out. Although, he scared quite a few newbies that came in so I could run tests. He had also decided to clean up the area a bit, claiming that he didn't mind because "Ol' Grandpa Green" had him do it all the time.

It was nearing four thirty, and with Daxter's help we had everything cleaned and ready to go. Samos was going to take over my shift until around seven, which gave me enough time to see the races, rest, eat, and then be back here for a night of work. I looked around at my patients, and immediately began making a list of things that would have to be done when I got back.

"Hey, uh, Krystall?" Daxter was waving a hand in front of my face to grab my attention. I smiled at him, and rubbed the top of his head with my palm.

"Thanks a bunch, Daxter. You helped me out a lot today."

"Don't mention it , Sweetheart."

I gave a slight hum of curiosity as a thought came into my mind, "Hey Dax?" After I got his attention, I continued, "I know that you do stuff with Jak, but have you ever wanted to... Ya know, do something of your own instead of tagging along with Jak on his adventures?"

"First of all, girlie. You got it all wrong. I bring the adventure! Jak just happens to be there every time," I can't help but chuckle, "But... You know, I thought it would be cool to own my own place. A big," He gestures with his hands nearly smacking me square in the face, "mansion with the world's LARGEST supply of booze ever seen! Music blasting all day and night, and a group full of women by my side," Daxter finished with a sigh, and I just glared at him.

"I should hit you for that."

"What's wrong with having dreams?"

"Dreaming of owning a mansion is one thing, but dreaming of owning your own personal brothel just makes you more of a pervert than you already are."

"At least I have fun! I've never seen you drink a glass of alcohol at all the times you've been at the Hog!"

"Well, I know I can't hold my alcohol. Unlike some people."

Daxter glares at me from my shoulder, "What are you trying to say?"

I give him a smirk, "Both Jak and Tess have told me the story ,Daxter"

He doesn't say anything for a while, hut comes back with, "My way of having fun, kitten."

I frown, "I hate it when people call me that."

Daxter smirks, knowing he hit a nerve, "The truth hurts. Don't it, Sweetheart?"

I swear I was going to kill him before the races...

A small smirk came on my lips as I mounted a one seater. Daxter seemed a bit unnerved by that.

"Ummm, whats the smile for, Krys? Krystall!"

Oh, this is going to be fun!

* * *

"So all the boy's know the plan?"

"Yep."

"Keira doesn't know?"

"Not a chance in hell."

"Good," I say. I'm standing in a one of those balcony's that over look the track. I could clearly see each bike and driver on the multiple screens as they all prepare for the Class Three Race. Ace is standing beside me, looking at the screens as well. This is his personal area. Reserved only for him, and sometimes family and friends on occasion. Of course seeing as I was his best racer, he let's me in a few times on rare exception.

Daxter was with Jak, who was still in Keira's garage. Prepping probably. The thought made me smile. He had no idea what was going to hit him tonight.

"How many are racing tonight?" I tell him, referring to the people on his team.

"Three. It would be four if you were allowed," Ace tells me. I give a sigh. A slight twang of jealousy went through me as I watch some of the boys down below prepare their racing zoomers. Jacobi, the youngest of them, was checking the engine for any minor flukes. His ride had to go into the shop a couple of races ago because the engine was close to blowing the zoomer apart. I just hope that Keira fixed it up good. Saffron, we just call him Ron, was looking over his protective gear. He was known for being overly conscious about getting injured. Then Taffy, and yes we call him Taffy. Don't ask me what his real name is; I don't know it. Was talking into his small headphone set that was hooked up to the rest of the boys. He's quite the leader, and of course, Ace's favorite. Who was I when I was among them? I was just the girl of the group who whipped all the boys into shape, and kept them on their toes.

Suddenly, I see Jak run up to my... I mean, his zoomer, and get settled. A small ball of warmth filled me up as I saw him using my zoomer, but then jealousy took over at the realization that it was MINE. My ol' girl was a shining silver color, with small blue highlights. She ran like a beauty. I could tell that she was fixed up pretty good since I had last raced. I sighed at the sight of Jak as he looked over my zoomer.

"Believe me," I tell Ace, "If I could race, I would."

"Ace gave a small chuckle, "The boys miss you," I stared at him with large eyes, "Believe it or not. I was surprised at how they reacted when I told them that you wouldn't race. Each one of them wanted to go petition to Keira about getting you back, but they knew Keira wouldn't do anything about it." At the statement, I give a small smile. I missed those annoying boy's...

"Another thing, I talked with Jak earlier today," We caught eyes, and Ace has a gleam in his eyes that tell me he's pleased, "His opinions about you changed."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I sure hope so. He's been stuck with me for the last few days!"

"When I first met him. I told him that you had been through a lot," I raise my eyebrows at him, but he just shakes his head and looks toward the screen, "Nothing specific. Just that he would understand when he learns more about you. It looks like he took the bait. I'm glad he did."

I look at Jak as he finally mounts the bike ready to race as the announcer finishes making the announcements. I can't help but feel elated. A smile breaks on my face even though I'm extremely jealous at him for being able to do something that I love, but forbidden to do.

"Yeah... I am too."

The lights turns from red to yellow, and then green; signaling that the race has begun.

* * *

"Let's go racin' boys!" Daxter yells to the wind from Jak's shoulder. Jak's mouth grins wide open as he easily swerves through the group of racers into first place. He's got this in the-

Suddenly, all Jak is able to see in front of him is wall.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Jak quickly slowed the zoomer down and swerved around the racer who had slammed him into the wall. Once they were side by side, Jak got a good look at the man on his left. His eyes were covered by goggles, but the smirk on his face told him that something was up.

"No hard feelings," the man told him, "Just helping out a friend."

"So, we have a quick message," a second racer on his right told him. Jak didn't get much of a look at him. He was too busy trying to watch the track, and letting out a low growl as a few racers passed them by.

"Krystall says hi," a third voice from behind says before ramming him from behind.

* * *

"Revenge is sweet..."

"You sure this was a good idea, Krys?"

"Jak will be fine. He's a heck of a racer!"

* * *

"SOMEONE NEEDS TO TEACH THAT WOMEN HER PLACE!"

Daxter screamed to the sky as the duo were current being tossed to and fro like a ball with children between these three racers. Whoever they were sure gave him a run for his money. Each time he managed to get ahead of one, another one from in front of him would hit the brakes, and cause him to swerve and hit the wall ,or slow down.

Jak's face was serious. If he wanted to win, he had to get out of this situation. Suddenly, the area around him dimmed, and the group of racers had entered a tunnel. Jak noticed holes in the ground as a racer in front of him couldn't move in time, and he crashed and burn in the hole.

Daxter began to freak out, "I WANT OFF THIS THING!"

However, Jak got a crazy idea, "Hold on, Dax," he says, and begins to press the acceleration, and swerves the zoomer over towards another hole. Daxter covers his eyes and holds on tightly to Jak's shoulders as the zoomer closes in on the hole. Jak stares at the road in concentration, focusing on the path in front of him as he leans the zoomer up just a bit, and causes it to jump up and over the hole. Jak could see some of the racers jaws drop as they watch him do so. Over, and over, and over again.

"Di-did we make it?" He hears Daxter say, and a smirk grows on his face as they pass by one of the trio of trouble.

* * *

"No one saw that coming."

"With Jak? No one ever does."

* * *

"Last lap!" Daxter yells excitingly, and Jak let's out a small laugh of his own. They were in second place, right behind this one guy. The one with the goggles who seemed to cause him the most trouble.

Throughout the race, he had always managed to be a head, and stay ahead. It wasn't even because he wanted to win either. It seemed like some game to him, or even a test. Jak would often see him look back with a smirk on his face, and if he didn't had goggles on, amusement could be seen swirling in his eyes.

Getting a small burst of speed, Jak swerved past the man, and now they were side by side.

"You're not too bad, kid!" The man yelled over the wind of them racing.

"Thanks!" Jak replied.

"Too bad you won't win!"

Jak's smirk grew. If only he knew.

Seeing his chance, Jak quickly veered right, seeing a small shortcut that he had managed to find during the last lap. Using a turbo boost, he speed up the ramp at a dangerously fast speed.

"Uh, Jak?"

Jak didn't head Daxter's small cry, but his smirk grew as pure adrenaline coursed through his body. Oh, man, did it feel good!

"JAK!" Daxter full out bellowed as the zoomer flew high into the air. Daxter, although was scared, let out a howl of laughter at the feeling. They were pretty high up, and the jump was barely enough to make it over the finish line.

Daxter laughed out load as they finished a victory lap. They won first place.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, boys!" I tell the crew as I exit Ace's garage.

"You owes us, Krystall!"

"Yeah, how about treating us to lunch sometime, huh?"

I give a laugh, "We'll see about it. Talk to you guys later!"

I waved at them as all the boy's hollered out their good bye, and promises to call. I had a great big smile on my face as I walk down the hall ways to find Keira's garage. I had yet to congratulate my partners on their victory. I was pretty proud of them. Although, I'd never admit it to them. Those boy's don't need a bigger ego than they already had.

"When is this city going to provide some challenge, huh?" I hear Daxter say as I walk towards the garage. I see Ashelin enter before me, and I tilt me head. I almost never saw her out unless she was on business. I decide to hang back, and lean against the entrance to the garage.

"Hey," she says catching Jak's attention. I can see Keira glare at my friend in red, as she crosses her arms in a protective manner. I did the same thing. What was her problem with Ashelin?

Ashelin doesn't notice, and keeps talking, "I watched your race today. You were pretty amazing out there."

She sounded pretty sincere, and Jak seemed to notice, because he started getting a bit flustered at Ashelin's behavior. She usually doesn't give out compliments unless it had something to do with fighting, or shooting guns. Heck, I'd be a bit flustered too.

"Oh, thanks," noticing the death glare Keira was giving her, Jak said, "ah, Keira. This is Ashelin. She's ,uh..."

Ever so rudely, Keira interrupts with, "Everyone knows who she is."

"And Keira's a..."

"A friend," she replies again before leaning in and stressing, "A very good friend."

The spark was once again lit in the pits of my stomach that made me want to rip her hair out, as well as the heavy feeling that made my body feel like I was carrying a bag of rocks where ever I went. Her attitude was making me mad beyond measure. And no, I wasn't jealous. She didn't need to act like this. I mean, maybe, I don't know the entire story between her and Jak's relationship, but she shouldn't be that jealous of Ashelin. Not to the point where she would treat her like trash.

Ashelin frowns at her statement, and puts a hand on Jak's shoulders, a small smile on her face, "Thanks for helping out with that tanker, Jak. You saved a lot of lives." I was about to make my presence known, but decided against it when Ashelin looked out a window with her head looking at the city.

"I'm not my father, you know," referring to Keira's statement earlier, "Ever since I was a little girl, I've looked down the streets from that ridiculous palace, and I imagined a better place."

I couldn't stop myself from smiling at Ashelin's words. She was one of the few higher powers who believed in Haven over money. She wanted to see Haven to it's former glory, back when our parents were little. Maybe before that.

Loud voices, and clanking caused me to turn behind me. I saw quite a few Krimzon Guard patrols pass by, and I was quite glad that they didn't seem to recognize me.

"By the way," Ashelin said her tough demeanor back on, "They're hunting you. I'd watch out for Errol," she turns back towards them to say, "I can't protect you from him." Before walking away.

She doesn't notice me, and I would have preferred it that way. She didn't need to know that another person had seen her, if for a moment, defenseless against a verbal attack to her.

"Whew! She's a betty," Daxter comments, and I begin to walk in, "And she likes you Jak!"

"Please," I tell them when I'm a few yards away, "Acquaintances, yes. Friends, maybe. Crush? Don't flatter yourselves."

"Krystall," Jak says, a bit astonished. It makes me wonder if he thought I was actually coming or not. But then again, I came with Daxter, he had to know I was here. Or he could just be surprised at all the women that are coming to give him congrats.

"Hey there, Sweetheart," Daxter says, jumping on the ground, and giving me a thumbs up, "did you catch all the action?"

"Didn't bat an eye," I tell him proudly.

"Hold it," I hear Keira say, and she begins to use her pointer finger to make a connection between us, "How do you two know each other?"

I answer saying, "Jak and I have been partners working for the Underground for the last couple of days," I cross my arms, and give her a small glare, "I heard that you two were good childhood friends."

"That's right," Keira tells me, latching on to Jak's arm. Now, every bone in my body is screaming to rip her off...

No, I'm not jealous!

"Anyway," I say looking at Jak, "Good job! I hope the boy's didn't go too easy on you out there..."

"Wait," Jak said, "So you do know those guys?"

"What guys?" Keira asks, but I ignore her, never moving my eyes from Jak's.

"Yeah, they're my old fellow racing crew. Great guys. They'll do anything I'd ask them to do. As long as I buy pizza for them on movie night. Revenge is as sweet as honey, am I right?"

"Slow down!" Daxter speaks, "What was THAT for out there, huh? Trying to KILL US ALREADY!"

Jak's eyes locked on mine as he crossed his arms with Keira still hanging on. I don't know if that was good or bad, but I decided to go with good. I smirk, really wide. My eyes no doubt gleaming with mischief as I lock my eyes with Jak's . Right now they were hard to read. Rather it was from the lighting, or his own emotions I couldn't tell.

"Well," I tell them, "It would have been too easy otherwise, now wouldn't it?"

Catching a small, satisfying smirk on Jak's face let's me know that he wasn't too upset with me, if at all, and his answer made me giddy inside, "Nope. It wouldn't."

"What wouldn't?" And just like that, his attention was on Keira.

Quietly I leave the garage, as not to disturb their conversation. I'm not too upset, I mean, those two were childhood friends, no matter how annoying she must have been. They would want time to catch up, and talk about things that have happened to them in the last two years. It was only natural. Yet, I couldn't help but be...angry, sort of. Maybe.

No! I'm not jealous! Just...Just...

"She did WHAT?"

I couldn't help but laugh as I walk down the hallways. I don't care if she was/is Jak's girl or not. I will never, EVER stop being a thorn in that girl's side.

* * *

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14: Haven Forest

**I know... I take forever to write a chapter. But it doesn't help when you have no internet...**

**So, I rally appriciate you guys. I have so many awesome readers like DarkEcoFreak3, Sage Nightwing, Devlin Ross, and so many others who review almost every single chapter, but I want to hear more from you! GUEST READERS YOU ARE INCLUDED! I WANT TO HEAR OPINIONS ON MY STORY! GOOD OR BAD! If you don't want to review then please send me a PM and tell my what you think. I prefer constructive criticism over flames, but I'm getting a bit desprate to hear from my readers...**

**I really hope you guys like this chapter:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter. If I did, I wouldn't last a minute against 5... No, 10. Or wait, 20 Metal Heads like Daxter did;)**

**On with the adventure!**

* * *

"Krystall?"

A voice disrupts my deep sleep. I don't open my eyes, but begin to complain through various groans and whimpers; digging my head deeper into my pillow.

"Krystall, please. This is urgent."

The voice won't go away as I began to shake off the hand that has it's hold on my arm so I could go back to-

"Krystall. Wake up."

Too late now. I let out a giant yawn, and stretch like a house pet disrupted from it's nap. My arms rest above my head over the edge of my bed as I look up at the villain who disrupted my perfect, dreamless sleep.

"Torn?" He looked down at me with serious expression, "What's wrong?"

"Get up," he told me, "We have a group of men that need serious treatment."

* * *

It's only one in the morning, and I've been up for three hours. Torn wouldn't answer any questions. He just told me the basics: six men, immensely injured, and in need of immediate care. About ten others with minor injuries. When I arrived, Samos was heavily at work, and I soon followed. We both worked on the men. Stitching, packing, relocating out of place joints, binding, and so much more. It was a mad house, and I wouldn't be surprised if anyone out in the other rooms were awakened by the cries, screams, and grunts coming from this room.

I leaned heavily against a wall after giving some the men medicine to help them sleep. Four out of the six just passed out from loss of blood or pain, but the others were having trouble sleeping, practically crying because they were afraid that they wouldn't wake back up. They needed to rest though otherwise they would enter that eternal sleep that they were so afraid of.

I intake heavy breaths of air. I was exhausted, and so was Samos. I let the old man off an hour ago after all the main injuries were handled so that he could get some sleep. Afterwords, I handled all the minor injuries and made everyone comfortable so that they could rest. I remove the gloves off my hands which were covered in blood. I could feel sweat rolling down my face in streams, so after I clean my hands, I wet my face, hair, and neck with cold water.

After I finally catch my breath, I move out of the room, and into the hallway. When I reach the main room I see my bed completely undisturbed. Welcoming me into the semi warm sheets, and some what comfortable springs, and believe me, it was pretty welcoming at the moment.

However, a small light towards my right caught my attentions, and I still see Torn awake, leaning over paperwork. I walk over to his desk. Purposefully sitting on some of his papers, and crossing my arms.

"Now, will you tell me what insanity happened tonight that caused six more men to be incapacitated?"

Torn let out a heavy sigh, and the pen dropped from his hands, "Those men were lucky tonight. I lost five men five hours ago, and two when they were on their way here."

My jaw dropped, "How did that happen?"

"After the races," Torn began, "many people go out to pubs rather to celebrate or get lost in depression. It just so happens that a pub had the right number of Underground soldiers, and KG's."

"Are you saying it was an all out brawl?"

"It was a massacre, Krystall," Torn's hands gripped the table edges, "I don't know how it all happened, but according to the report we got from the pub's owner. The Guards were causing some trouble to a couple of the people in there. Some people decided to step in and it went all down hill. Three of the Guards ended up killed, and a lot of civilians were injured."

"Civilians?"

"They were the ones that initiated it."

My eyes went wide and I cross my arms and looked at Torn, "Civilians fighting the Guard? This has never really happened before! Well, not to this extent..."

"The city's starting to fight back," Torn said crossing his arms as well, "Which means that the Baron won't be able to hold it together for long if the war keeps going the way it is."

I stare at the ground, my mind whirling. With civilians finally fighting against the Guards, the Baron will have three choices. Increase law control and wipe out any and all threats; which is highly unlikely. Step down from his position as the city's leader and bring a new leader back to the throne or the old one back from the dead. Another highly unlikely. Or do something, anything, to appease the people and end the war.

"What do you think he'll do, Torn?"

"This war is keeping him in power, but it'll only go so far. If he doesn't defeat the Metal Heads soon, the city will go into rebellion. Either way, he doesn't have much time."

I stare at the map of Haven, and the color coded notes in yellow that line the wall just outside of the city, indicating Metal Head groups and attacks.

"Neither do we," I whisper to nobody in particular.

* * *

Jak's eyes burst open from sleep.

For minutes, he lies there. It's early, only four or so. No real need to get up.

But the nightmares are there. One would think he would be used to seeing that frightening monster from the portal, seeing the chair again, re-hearing his scream after the long years of silence, seeing the Baron and Errol laughing mechanically over his body as a voice constantly whispers hate filled thoughts of vengeance into his heart. He wasn't though. Each nightmare did something to him, and each time there was something new. This time, he saw Keira, screaming. Calling him a monster, just like everyone else...

He hears the creaking of the hall way door open... Well, everyone else minus a select few, and she was one of them.

He watched as Krystall's silhouette moves from the door to the edge of her bed. He took in the slight slag of her shoulders, and a tired sigh that came from her lips. It didn't take a lot of brain power to see that it's been a long night for her.

It was a slight comfort. To know that he wasn't the only one with sleepless nights.

He wondered about Keira. Did she suffer from nightmares like he did? Did she have visions of her home being torn and devastated by the Metal Heads? He couldn't imagine how she dealt with it all. He always saw Keira as fragile; that she would crack under pressure.

Immediately he became angry. Why wasn't he there for her? Where was he when she needed someone to help her put the pieces together? Did she have anyone like he did?

Hearing Krystall give a final heavy sigh before falling into a deep sleep broke his stream of thoughts. He turned his head to the blue eyed girl beside him. Her breathing was still slightly irregular, and her clothes look like they were a wreak. The blankets weren't over her like they usually were, which usually meant she would have to get up again soon.

Suddenly, Keira filled his thoughts again_, _along with her voice. _She_ was the reason he wasn't there for Keira. It was _her_ fault he was so distracted. He felt that. He really did. He almost let it show through in their conversation earlier. _She _knew who Keira was. _She _knew how important she was to him. All this confusion was all _her _fault_._

Yet, he didn't feel guilty. Frustrated? Of course! Angry? He's always angry now and days. However, the guilt he should be feeling for not searching harder, and not being there for Keira just wasn't there. He didn't feel guilty. And that was _her _fault too. But why was it so? He should feel guilt, not... Not other feelings. Not the excitement he receives when they fight, side by side. Or that strange amusement he gets whenever she and Daxter banter, and especially not the slight, very slight warmth he feels whenever her eyes glow with a friendly affection whenever she looks at him.

Jak let out a puff of air while he closed his eyes. It didn't matter if he had these swirling, confusing thoughts about his two female friends or not, Daxter's snoring was nearly impossible to sleep through once you were awake.

* * *

It was late when I finally woke up.

An half an hour shower was desperately needed, and now I'm rubbing as much water as I can out of my copper brown locks with an already soaked towel. I stare at Torn, who's deep in thought over at the table. I can see the heavy bags under his eyes that suggest that he didn't get much sleep last night. I could imagine that I looked somewhat similar.

I had to be up once an hour last night to check on the injured from last night. No one died, thank the Precursors. However, each time I woke up, bandages had to be changed, I had to check the Eco levels in their blood stream, adjust their sleeping positions, make sure they had enough water. It was a lot of work for one night, but I always tell myself I should be used to it.

"Anything to report?" Torn asked me, and I shake my head as I put on my boots.

"Nope. Everyone's doing good despite the beating they got last night."

"When do you think they'll be good to go?"

"A week and a half at least. In five days, if they keep improving, I'll send them home on bed rest," Torn nods at my decision, "After another five days, they'll come in for a check up and I'll give them a yea or nay."  
"Alright," Torn looks up at me, "Jak told me to have you meet him over at Krew's. I told him to let you get a few more hours of sleep. You needed it for today."

I scrunch my eyes in confusion before realizing that today was my day out in the field with Jak. My mouth makes an 'o' shape when it finally hits me, and I slowly make my way over toward the door.

* * *

The Hip Hog Heaven Saloon seemed like it was having a slow, but lively morning; the exact opposite of me for the moment. I walk in to see only a few men having a drink while Tess, Jak, and Daxter are all relaxing over at the bar with one of Krew's men known around here as Sig, talking, and it looks like Tess is telling them a story.

Sig... Haven't seen him in a while. I usually pass him by with a hello whenever I see him in the bar, but I hear he goes out of town a lot. I'm telling you, that man has an uncanny love for hunting Metal Heads. A true Wastelander.

The door behind me closed as I walked in and I see Daxter look at me and say, "Well, look who decided to wake up? Finally get enough beauty sleep, Sweetheart?"

I take a seat and let my face fall on the counter dramatically, "Uggghhh..." I drawl out.

"What's wrong with this girl?"

"Krissy? What is it?"

I slowly lift my head, and grumble, "I need coffee. Really, really badly..."

Suddenly everyone around me breaks into laughter.

I glare my eyes at the happy bunch of people around me and state in a low voice, "Is something funny?"

"You addicted to that stuff, aren't you?" Daxter tells me while standing on the counter.

I scoff and turn my head, "There's a difference between addiction and an actual need. I can quit drinking coffee anytime I want," I then look at Daxter and glare harshly, "But if you want to deal with a more pleasant, less violent me, then give me a cup of coffee."

I say this with a deadly seriousness that seems to have Daxter looking very nervous. He gulps loudly as his ears are lowered slightly. A cup of steaming hot coffee breaks my glare, and I begin to feel better already. I grab the cup in my hands, and take a small sip, savoring the bitter sweet liquid running down my throat. Afterwords, I let out a satisfactory sigh, and a small smile.

"Man Tess, this coffee's pretty darn good!"

I hear Daxter whisper to the side, "There is no way it works that quick..."

I send another glare towards Daxter, "Say something, fur ball?"

"Eh, no. Nothing at all!" He states with a smile, and I can see Jak chuckle quietly behind his hand. I continue to sip my coffee as I take in the small exchanges. Daxter, somehow, seems obligated to tell everyone a story that, he said, took place while Jak was still in prison. I don't believe him...

"So there I was... Toe to toe, with five of the NASTIEST Metal Heads you ever saw!"

You probably won't either...

"Slime oozing fro monstrous jaws! Teeth sharper than daggers," Daxter describes while gesturing with his hands, "Slowly, all ten of them surrounded me, but do I surrender?" Jak and I eye each other at the change of numbers in Daxter story before Jak just gives his eyes a roll and leave him be.

"NO! I summon my highly trained killer instincts and POUNCE!" Daxter then begins to do a series of bad fighting moves while making noises to them trying to act like he knows what he's doing.

"And when the dust cleared," he then counts on his fingers as if trying to remember a number, "there were twenty less Metal Heads in the world!"

I had to admit though, not a bad ending to such a stupid story.

"Oh Daxter," Tess cooed in such a sickly, sweet, lovey-dovey, voice I gagged, "You're amazing!"

I didn't know what was worse... Having the memory of Jak and Keira flirting, or these two...

"I know," Daxter replies, "Scratch me there." He tells Tess, and she does it.

"Well," I drawl, "We obviously know who out of everyone here needs to learn humility."

Now Daxter gives me a glare.

"Quite the story there, golden boy," Sig says with mild interest, "I guess your just the animal that I need for another dangerous gig! Combat Metal Heads have been spotted right here in Haven Forest. These new bad boys have a special camouflage, so their tough to spot," Daxter seems a bit concerned at this point, but Sig tries to encourage him, "But I'm sure with your "killer instincts"," Sig says with slight sarcasam, " you'll manage. Go to the forest and take 'em out!" Jak smirks and looks my way with an eyebrow raised.

"What's that look for?"

"You're coming, aren't you?Unless you think that a mission from Sig is just as bad as one from Krew..."

I had to smile, "Killing Metal Heads isn't exactly treasonous."

"Is that a yes?"

"No duh, detective."

* * *

"We couldn't wait until AFTER I finished my coffee?"

Jak and Daxter don't answer me except with chuckles that make me cross my arms and glare at them. It was not funny! That was pretty good coffee! Let's see if I happened to stop them from getting a full beer from the saloon; they would be just as mad!

We enter into the small room that connects the city to the world outside of the wall. Once we're outside, we begin to walks towards the portal at the corner of the ledge on the edge of the cannon. Suddenly, I remember the last time we were here, and stop in my tracks. Jak continues to walk, but stops when he realizes that I'm not following, he looks back with a near exasperated look.

"If it's that important for you to drink a stupid cup of-"

I want to hit him as my jaw drops, "That's not why I stopped!"

"Then what is?"

I cross my arms and glare slightly at him, "The last time that we were here, you practically tackled me coming through the portal!"

"You knew I was coming through!"

"Anyway," I roll my eyes, "I was waiting for you to jump through first so that I don't get tackled again."

Jak then crosses, "What if you tackle me?"

I scoff before taking a couple steps towards him as we stand right before the portal, "Please, I don't want a repeat of last time," a sudden thought enters my mind and I grin wickedly, "But..."

I use my hands and give Jak a good push on the chest. It was sudden, and unsettling enough for him to lose his balance, and fall right through the portal. Once he does I laugh a bit before jumping through. The small trip causing shivers to go down my spine before I land on my two feet on the other side to see the result of my handiwork. Jak is sprawled on his back, being supported by leaning on his forearms while Daxter is currently being crushed beneath him, spouting curses under his breath.

"I could always push you," I finish smiling, and with a bit of teasing in my voice. Jak's scowl stay's as he gets up.

"What was that for?"

"Not letting me drink my coffee?" I tell him, and seeing that his shoulders were covered in small pieces of grass and dirt I brush them for him with my hands, "Lighten up a bit! It was just a bit of horse play."

Jak stares at me a bit as I finish brushing stray blades of grass from his shoulders. The look that he gives me is unrecognizable. It was slightly angry, but the light in his eyes also tell me that he was a bit amused with my antics. However, the look was... different. It's strange; I can't really describe it. Except that, maybe, he looks like he's having a long debate with himself.

"Jak?" I ask as I lower my hands, "Are you okay?

"Let's move," he says stoically, and begins to move towards Haven Forest. I stand there a bit shocked as I feel Daxter climb up my back to rest on my shoulder.

"Did I do something..." I ask Daxter.

"I don't know. Maybe he just needs to let some steam lose," Daxter said. I immediately knew he was referring to his darker side. I tilt my head as I watch Jak disappear from my view, moving just beyond the corner of the mountain side.

"Maybe..." I whisper before running off to catch up with him.

Once I do, he's waiting on the cliff side, in front of one of those floating pedestals. I take a quick look below to see the familiar landscape of the Precursor Temple. We both get on the pedestal and it immediately begins to move. Taking us across a bottomless cannon, and it to a opening in the mountain side. Even in the morning sun, the path we take appears rather dark, but soon, we are able to see a welcoming light which marks the entrance to Haven Forest.

Slowly, I move forward as Jak moves to open some boxes. I jump down from the cliff side that we were on, and I look to the great cliffs that surround this small valley. I have vague childhood memories of escaping here with my mother. While she usually collected herbs here, I would chase butterflies along the stream, or pick wildflowers. The sun streams through the tall trees which always created a small canopy that blocked out the harsh sunlight, leaving the place pleasantly cool. I let out a small smile, but it quickly fades away.

"Krystall?"

Jak's call shakes me out of my trance enough for me to say, "It's been a while since I came here. I have a lot of memories with my family here... I don't understand why Metal heads would want to come this close to the city though."

Jak stands close beside me providing a bit of comfort as we stare out into the forest. I can feel Jak relax a bit, and I take a glance over at him. His face was stern, but his eyes falter, softening a bit at the sight of a seemingly tranquil haven.

"It's so quiet..."

Suddenly, my ears perk up. We should have heard something by now. Rather it be an animal, or a Metal Head nearby. Yet, no noises except the gentle hum of the running river reaches my ears. My eyes narrow and my guard comes back up as I come back from my trip to Memory Lane. I remember Sig telling us that the Metal Heads spotted here had some sort of camouflage device making them hard to spot.

"Then let's make some noise..." I tell him, and grabbing my whip, I lift it high into the air before flicking my wrist and making a deafening crack. Immediately, a nearby monster retaliates.

Purple bullets fly pass me from an unknown location, and Jak immediately begins to shoot. Casting aside my whip to it's proper placing on my hip, I grab my battle rifle, and take aim with Jak. Each shot misses, and more bullets fly over our heads. The creature shoots at Jak, and taking aim, I try and make an idea of where he could be. When I fire, the creature suddenly comes into view, with blue electrical circuits racing across it's armor. Immediately, Jak is on it. He begins hitting the creature with the but of his gun until the fallen Metal Heads disappears into a cloud of Eco.

More shots over head, and we immediately run for cover into the cleft of a near by wall of rock. Once we're settled, he asks me, "Got any bright ideas?"

"Well," I say looking out into the seemingly clear field, "We could have one of us cause distractions for nearby Metal Heads while the other acts as a sniper and shoots at the the area where the shot came from."

"Too complicated," Jak tells me, "Anything else?"

"Guess, ,shoot ,and try not to get shot?"

"Better."

Moving out from the rock, we both charged straight into the open field, and the assault began immediately. I spotted bullets shooting out from nowhere across the stream, and begin making my way over there while Jak went up a hill. I did my best to aim. I missed a couple of times, but once I hit the Metal Head the camouflage flickered in and out, and I was able to take him out with out a problem. I make my way backwards as they Metal Heads continue to fire on us. I summer salt on the ground and press my back onto a nearby rock.

"Jak!" I call out which immediately results with some shots headed my way, "Where are-"

Suddenly, yellow bullets stream right over me at an unknown target. I hold my breath as I watch Jak get closer, shooting furiously, and before I could say anything, a dead Metal Head lands at my feet before turning into Dark Eco. I stare at Jak as the Eco gravitates to his body before being absorbed.

"You couldn't have warned me?"

He just shrugs, and duck beside me as bullets fly into the space where he was currently standing. I look around before a slight sound catches my eye. Once again, I take out my whip, and make a crack. Immediately, a nearby Metal Head responds by shooting at me and Jak. I push Jak one way and I roll the other before landing on my stomach. Then I pull the trigger, miraculously hitting my intended target. I smile before moving into a crouch. I look around to see if I could find any signs of Jak, but I can't see him any where. A lonely bullet passes right by me as I do my search, and I quietly make my way over to where it came from. I lift my gun, ready to take aim, and fire at will. I continue walking, and a few more bullets come my way, and would have hit me if I didn't crouch down. I stay in my crouch position, staring at the blank cliff side, and almost second guessing that there was one here at all. But then the Metal Head moved towards me, and as it did, it pushed a couple of small rocks with it's feet. It would have gone unheard, but seeing as I was paying extreme attention, it didn't go unnoticed. Not even a minute later, and the creature is gone.

I rise and keep moving. The bullets have stopped, but Haven forest is a big place. There are still more of those Metal Heads around here.

I find the river and follow it, walking slowly, and soon after, two Metal Heads are shooting at me. I walk backwards focusing on one, while trying to dodge the other one. Once the first one falls, I turn my attentions on the second, one. I shoot without thinking, hitting the mark every time, and watching with a smile as the creature falls down. With the area around me clear, I continue to follow the river before seeing a small path in between the mountainside. I shift my battle rifle in my hands, and move forward. As I get closer, I hear sounds of a battle taking place. Sounds of guns, and grunts become louder as I get closer. I turn the corner, only to see Jak fighting a group of invisible foes by himself. I would be worried, but then I notice the pale hair and skin to see it's the other him fighting this battle. It's less gory than past times, due to the fact that Metal Heads dissolve immediately into Eco when they die,but still. Images of torn limbs and bloody claws fly across my eyes. My trance is interrupted when the other, darker Jak is hit with a bullet from another Metal Head nearby.

Okay... Now I get worried.

Here is where I interrupt. I run in with my gun blazing fire on the first Metal Head that Jak was destroying to have it fall on the first shot. Then my attention falls on three other Metal Heads coming from the opposite direction. They're aim is more accurate than others, as I feel the heat from their bullets as they fly past me. I shoot, and before I realize it, Jak is up and at it again. He jumps high in the air, and memory gives me an idea of what he's about to do. I duck to the ground, on my back, and see a wave of Dark Eco pass above me. The electricity hangs in the air from the attack, and the remaining Metal Heads fall. Soon afterwords, the white hair turns to blonde, and the deathly pale skin gains back it's healthy tan glow.

Jak gives off a large groan as he rubs his face. I walk behind him, feeling a bit worried

"Jak? You doing alright?"

"Man! That was close," the voice coming from next to my ear causes me to jump, and fall. I look next to me, to find Daxter flat on his back. I hear Jak kneel next to me and search around, still a bit wary of any other lingering Metal Heads, yet a hand to his head that suggests he's still a bit fuzzy from the other him paying a visit.

"Daxter... Why were you- How did you-Whaa?" I was confused, and it wasn't until later that I figured out that Daxter had never got off my shoulders when we entered the forest. He was on there ever since we came through the Warp Gate up to the Temple.

"A word of advice, Sweetheart," Daxter says as he dusts himself off before walking over to Jak, "Don't play hero! With your luck, someone will get KILLED! I was almost KILLED!"

"Well, if I would have known about an unwanted rodent on my shoulder we wouldn't have had that problem..."Daxter climbs on Jak's shoulders and relaxes slightly. All of us stand up, and Jak gives small groans, still looking a bit strained.

"Now, I asked you if you were alright," I tell Jak who just nods.

"I feel better... Sort of."

"Still some in there?"

"No... He just likes to come out to destroy stuff. It get annoying..."

"Sounds like you have a serious multi-persona problem there, pal. "

"You have no idea..."

The lighthearted conversation ends quickly as more bullets pass by eye, Daxter gives a short scream as one nearly hits him off his place on Jak's shoulder.

"There's still more of those things?"

"Let's move," Jak tells us and we begin moving up hill where some of the shots were coming from. Once we do, Jak immediately begins to shoot, and as one of his bullets hit one and comes into view. Together we take out a few that roamed that small hill before.

"How many more do you think are still here?" I ask Jak as I reload my rifle.

"We're almost done," he tells me, and I give my gun a cock to signal that we're ready to move forward. Before we know it, we come into a giant clearing. Strange rock formations surround us, and we got so caught up in the view that we failed to notice the slight movement that was made just a few yards from where we were standing. Before I know hit, a sharp pain enters my side, and I land on the ground.

"Krys!" A monstrously roar erupts, and a few shots ring out. Before I make it up, Jak had two separate pools of Dark Eco gravitate towards him. He looks at me as I hold onto my side as the burning sensation continues. I lets out a small sigh of air as pain erupts with each move I make. Jak's look was the same as earlier, and it was leaving me as confused as ever. Didn't he just now protect me while I was down? Why does he go back and forth between our usual play-like banter, and the slight coldness he had when we first met?

"You okay, Sweetheart?" Daxter asks, as I let out shallow breaths. I nod my head, the pain still coursing through my body. Jak silently reaches into his bag, and hands me a healing pack. A bit hurt with his lack of communication, I use the small amount of healing Eco on my wound, and immediately the pain disappears. More shots erupt over head, and I can spot the area where they came from; a small hill on the other side of a small lake where the river runs to.

"The last ones are over there," I point to the area where I saw he shots, and Jak nods looking at the area.

"Did you bring your Jet Board," he asks and I roll my eyes.

"Did you bring yours?" I ask him as I get mine out. Jak and I jump on our boards as we fall off the cliff towards the body of water below. The Jet board keeps up a float on the water as we glide our way over to the area I saw the shots come from. Once we land on dry land, I get out my whip and crack. Again, the shots direct their way towards us. Jak and I separate. Taking them out individually instead as a team. We were able to get all three of them knocked out.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "That was so much fun," I whisper to no one sarcastically. Jak's communicator appears, with Sig's voice coming from it.

_"You wasted them all! I'm still not sure why Combat Metal Heads are scouting this close to the city,"_ Yeah neither do I thought to myself, "_Nice work."_ He finishes, and Jak's communicator is turned off. I stare off in Jak's direction as he turns away, and walks to find our way back to the city.

* * *

"Jak?"

He was about to mount a nearby zoomer when he heard her voice. Strangely, he excepted to see a certain teal haired mechanic after hearing the caring tone in that voice. He was a bit surprised when he noticed his copper haired partner, but hid it well. How did he forget that he was on a mission with her, and that Keira was on the other side of the city working in her garage? More importantly, how could he get the two so mixed up? Were they that much alike, or so totally different that one reminded him of the other?

"Call me paranoid," Krystall began, her hands finding her hips, "But are you sure your alright? You've been acting a bit... Weird."

Jak took in her words carefully, and he realized that he had immediately gone on the defensive. His arms were crossed, and a scowl was placed on his lips as he eyes were narrowed in a small glare. He couldn't help it. He felt like that this women was tearing him apart. He was angry with her, frustrated, confused, content, pleased, accepted...

Jak let out a deep breath, "It's nothing you should be worried about." He tells her, hoping it will be a sufficient answer for her. He watches as she shifts her stance, obviously skeptical of his statement, before she relaxes, and lets out a small smile.

"Whatever," she begins to move over to her zoomer while saying, "Just watch it. If I find out that your lying, I will find out what's up with you. I hate being played with."

Jak let's out a small smile. The irony of it all. In his mind, he's the one who's being played with.

And yes, he doesn't like it. Not one, small bit.


	15. Chapter 15: Seal at Dig

**Ugggghhhhhh...**

**Life hates me. I had this chapter done for a few days but haven't bee able to update. Work, school, stuff...**

**Anyway, enjoy the ongoing adventure, and thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews:) they always make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak and Daxter. If I did, Pecker's mother would have been a special guest. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Krystall... what are you doing here?"

Olivia asked as she entered the apartment. Yep, I was here enjoying a small break before Jak and I go on our next mission. I came back to the apartment to dress my wound, clean myself up a bit, and then make me a little something for lunch. Jak... Well, he had a little "lunch date" with Keira. He didn't call it that, but... who cares? I really don't want to talk about it.

No, it does not mean I'm jealous.

"Having a smoothie," I replied swirling the pale red liquid in my cup, "Just fruit, some water, and yogurt. There's still some left over if you want it."

Olivia gives me a weird look before saying, "No thanks," and sitting down in the chair opposite of mine, "Where's Jak?"

I grip my glass a bit tighter as I reply, "Out with Keira," and I take a drink, allowing the sweet juices to cool down my throat.

Olivia lets out a satisfied hum, "And..."

I raise my eyebrows at her, "And nothing. He'll let me know when he's done, and we'll go for our next mission."

"Your not worried?"

"About what?"

"Jak and Keira," she says urgently. I shrug noncommittally, and she gives an annoyed groan.

"Sometimes your impossible to deal with."

"Yet you love me anyway."

Olivia looks at me surprised, and then breaks out a smile, "Unfortunately so."

Suddenly my communicator begins to ring, and Daxter's voice immediately pops out of it, "_Heya, Sweetheart! Ready to rock and roll?"_

"But... I haven't even finished my smoothie yet," I say pretending to be a bit down trodden, "Plus it's only been about 20 minutes! That's the quickest lunch date I have ever heard of!"

_"Well when Jak decides to take you out to lunch, you can tell him that," _I hear Daxter say. Olivia begins to snicker, as I feel my face heat up, and my heart race at the thought of Jak and me having lunch. Together. Alone.

I shake my head and peak menacingly into the communicator, "Watch it , rat boy, or you'll be on the menu for Roadkill Steakhouse."

Daxter does nothing but give a few chuckles, _"See ya in 10, hot stuff!" _Before he ends the call. I give a deep breath, and chug my smoothie down. Olivia watching me with amusement. I don't understand why people get entertainment from my embarrassment. I set the cup down on the table, and use a nearby napkin to wipe away any excess juices, trying to get Jak out of my head.

"So," Olivia begins, "when are you going to admit that you like him?"

Pain enters my head as I slam it onto the table with a terrible smack.

* * *

"Why here?" I ask Jak as we enter Onin's tent.

"Do you have something against Onin or something? You were fine seeing her before."

Memories of my last encounter to the blind and dumb Soothsayer enters my mind, but more specifically,of the annoying talking bird of hers.

"I still can't believe he kicked me out..."

"What?"

"Nothing," I answer curtly, "Just like being difficult I guess," I tell him as I push the curtains in the entry away so that we can come in.

"It seems to be a pattern with you!" Pecker says, flying up to us as we enter into their small abode. Immediately, I get annoyed. How Onin deals with this ball of feathers day and day out is beyond my understanding. I wave my hand in front of me to try and shoo the bird away, but before I could, he flies over towards his spot on Onin's hat. Only, I realize that we weren't the only ones paying her a visit.

"The birdbrain and I were just talking about you, Jak," Samos tells us, or rather Jak, when we walk into the large tent, "Onin is very proud of what you did."

Jak and I exchange looks before I state, "What did he do?"

"What you did... What you'll do, "Insert me rolling eyes here, "It's all the same."

"WILL YOU STOP-" Me and Daxter shout at the same time. Once we realize it, we stop and look at each other. I can see Jak smirking at our outburst before Daxter glares at Pecker and continues.

"Will you stop with the deja voodoo stuff! It's creepy!"

Samos putting a serious disposition on tells us, "Onin says you must find the Tomb of Mar."

I stiffen at the name as Pecker continues with the translation, "Even now, Baron Praxis seeks the Tomb, but only... arrrrk! The one true heir of Mar can open the Tomb's seal," he finishes seriously. Now, most people in Haven City know about the Tomb's legend, but as I look at my partners bored expressions I can tell they don't have much of a clue about it.

"We believe the Kid is the key," Samos says with a tone in his voice that makes my blood boil.

"You make it sound like it's a good thing. Like some sort of reward," I tell them, obviously displeased, and everyone turns to look at me.

"Krystall, we've already been over this," Samos tells me, but I interrupt.

"And I don't care what either of you," I say pointing to Samos and Onin, "tell me. I will never be in agreement to this!"

"To what?" Jak asks, and Pecker interprets as Onin moves her hands.

"The prophesies say that the true heir of Mar must face the Ancient Oracle," Pecker begins to gain seriousness, and increases his dramatics, "He alone must circumvent the cunning tests of manhood! He alone must wield the Precursor stone, thereby unleashing..." Pecker stops as Onin's hat shakes roughly, and get's frustrated as Onin continues to move her hands frantically before he tells her, "Geez Louise, fossil lady," this earns a look of disappointment from Onin, as well everyone else in the room, "Stop with the snotty mystic talk already! You know it hurts my lips!"

"Why is Mar's Tomb so important?" Jak asks.

"The fabled Precursor Stone is rumored to sleep within the tomb, stupid," Pecker tells us as Onin speaks with her hands before pointing to himself and stating, "I added the stupid part!"

Jak and Daxter both look angry at the annoying bird. Daxter even begins to make stupid faces, that cause Jak to smirk, and me to giggle. When Jak hears me, he gives me a nudge in the ribs, telling me to be quiet. I give an exasperated eye roll before giving Pecker my undivided attention.

"The Precursor Stone is said to contain vast Eco energies. It could be used for great good, or great eeeevvviiiillll," he tells us ominously while wiggling his feathers in the air. The three of us stare at him weirdly before he laughs and tells Samos, "I just love saying that last part!"

Samos, ignoring Peckers immaturity at the moment ,turns and tells us, "The Baron wants the Precursor stone for himself to rule the world. But he's playing with forces that he does not understand."

Jak and I give each other a look as Samos says this. Looking into his eyes, all I can see is his mission to bring the Baron down hard, and I know what he can see in my eyes. The doubt of it all. The fear of knowing what the Kid will have to face on the other side, and the deep desperation to protect him. Both of us opposites, begging each other to bend our way. Yet, we know the difference between what we're suppose to do, and what is right.

It kills me when Jak turns to everyone else , and asks, "Okay, Pecker, how do we get this Precursor Stone?"

I can see Samos smiling as he answers, "First, you must go to the Dig and find the Lurker Totem. Onin and I learned that a piece to the Seal of Mar is contained within it's ancient carvings. You must find all three pieces of the seal to open Mar's gate into the canyon."

* * *

"What is wrong with you?" Jak asks me as we are about to mount our zoomers. I pause half way, knowing what he was talking about. The way that Samos talked about the Kid going into the Tomb was going to be a good thing. I know that Mar's heir is suppose to be our savior from the Metal Heads. I know that by getting the Kid to go in there first, and without causing any disruption to the Tomb will give us a great advantage over the Baron, and stop him from using the Stone for selfish reasons. But the idea of this innocent, little light of a child fighting in a war that should never be his sickens me; angers me beyond all reason.

"Jak," I tell him, going a bit soft in the voice, "he's just a kid. How can they expect him to go through tests meant for a young man, use the Stone to end the war, and take his rightful place back on the throne?" Jak goes quiet, and I can tell that he's just as conflicted as I am about the subject.

I continue, "If it were up to me, I would wait. Until he's old enough to actually able to stand a chance. But..." I go silent, and my heart grows heavy at the predicament. Jak seems to sense my distress, and I can see out of the corner of my eye him and Daxter share a look of sympathy.

"The city doesn't have the time," Jak finishes, "If we were to wait, then it would be too late."

I fully mount the zoomer, and look at Jak, "That's the only reason why I'm doing this. Because when we get to the heart of the matter, we don't have a choice..."

Jak's visage grows angry and he states, "How come we can't go in there?" I stare at Jak with amazement at his suggestion as he continues, "We could take it."

"Yeah..." Daxter interrupts, "You and us, Sweetheart! We could take on that Tomb no problem. Why not just send us?"

I smile at their enthusiasm but my heart continues to sting, "I wish we could. But the Oracle will only allow a true Mar descendant to face the tests. Something that we are both extremely lacking in..."

Jak glares holes in the ground silently, as Daxter's ears drop. I feel as if I've lost all will power. I don't want to do the mission anymore, as if I wanted to before. However, all this talk has brought me down, and I can tell that in a way it brought Jak down too.

I fully mount my zoomer, and whisper, looking to the streets, "We should get going."

Jak must have heard me, because he looks at me before moving to his own zoomer, and mounting it. I wait until Jak stars his engine before I do my own, and quicker than ever, were off. Both of us slightly reluctant, but wanting to gt the job done as fast as possible.

With each step we take to get the first piece of the seal, I feel the guilty pits in my stomach grow. I feel like I'm betraying the Kid. In a way I am! By helping them gather the three Seal pieces, I'm helping them get closer to finding the Tomb, and the sooner we find the Tomb, the sooner the Kid will have to face the dangers inside. I'm practically an accomplice to his own demise!

I shake my head free of these thoughts, and state the facts in my head. I remember that we have no choice unless we want the Baron to rule the world, or the Metal Head armies to take over Haven. Even though, I have no idea what they will do once the Underground get's the Stone. I also remember the words Onin spoke to me. That I don't need to worry about it all. That the Precursors would prepare him...

_"He is not the child you believe him to be, Krystall."_

I take deep breaths as I continue following Jak on my zoomer as we reach the area near the hip Hog. We glide on the water, and I can see the transport in sight that will take us to the Dig; an excavation located in an abandoned Lurker cave.

As we both get on the transport, and watch the city disappear beneath us, I silently pray that Onin's words are true. Soothsayer or not, she is still human, and liable to make mistakes...

Or lie.

* * *

The ride is silent, and before I know it, we are landing on a small platform right at the entrance to the Dig.

As I jump out, I look at the greenery surrounding us. Tropical trees reach the midday sky, and there's a slight coolness in the air from all the greenery that is missing from Haven. The grass is a bright green, and wildflowers roam in random patters across the grounds. The area is uneven in certain spots, but it adds a wild effect, showing that it hasn't been too affected by all the excavation happening at this site.

"Alright, that's enough site seeing," Daxter's voice holds a lightheartedness to it, "Let's get moving, Sweetheart!" I turn to see Jak and Daxter watching me in amusement.

I raise an eyebrow, and cross my arms, "Do you have a problem with me site seeing, fuzzball?"

Daxter's eyes are narrowed, and he's about to retort, but Jak intervenes, "Knock it off, you two. We need to move." Jak turns around and jumps off the platform as Daxter faces me, and sticks his tongue at me. I frown, thinking of getting him back later, before following them with my rifle out of it's holster on my back.

We enter the cave, and if it weren't for the lights decorating he walls, I wouldn't be able to see a thing. The light outside seems to disappear the deeper we move in. Strange rock formations, stalagmites decorate the cave, giving it a different feel than what I've experienced. It was different than the reminiscent, terrible feeling of Dead Town, but seemingly more foreboding. We continue with our walk and before I know it, five small Metal Head pop out of the ground, moving around us, and preparing to strike with stingers on their tails.

"Ready?" I ask Jak, and he nods. One decided to jump out at me, and I move away before I let lose a bullet on the thing. We each knock them out within mere seconds. We begin to move deeper into the cave, slower, and more watchful of any other Metal Heads deciding to pay us a visit. Soon, we're at the entrance of the Dig. The actual operation is huge, reaching up into the side of the mountain. The light grows dimmer as we move from the tunnel into the main operation. The area seems to be living as machines aromatically move rocks, and materials from one are to another. The sounds filling the large cave echo, and a rhythm can be sensed as the machines move systematically. Repeating the same motions over, and over again.

Motion captures my attention right as Jak yells, "Metal Heads!"

Right at the entryway, two Metal Heads are situated, and immediately begin running towards us . We both choose different targets, and shoot. The Metal Heads fall, turning into the purple Eco. As we walk closer, the pools gravitate towards Jak. I look at him to see if it bothered him, but his visage remained indifferent. I got to admit, I admire that about him. He doesn't try and let the little things that resulted from his experimentation bother him, even though it probably does.

We walk along the rest of the pathway until we reach a lone pipe. I smile, and hurriedly put away my gun to replace it with my Jet Board.

I can tell Jak was about to turn around to talk to me about the pipe, but I already move past him on my board. Right as I jump onto the pipe, I decide to show off a bit, by moving onto my hands and balancing the board with my hands. I concentrate as I move across the pipe, and when I reach the end, flip back on my feet before swerving myself around to face Jak and Daxter. They're standing there, looking like they've had nothing better to do, with their mouth's open like fools. I laugh before yelling to them.

"You'll catch flies standing like that!" Immediately, Jak straightens out, but Daxter seems like he hasn't heard me or anything. I laugh loudly while Jak looks over to him and narrows his eyes before hitting his partner back to reality. Daxter shakes his head, and says something to Jak that I couldn't hear, but I could tell he didn't look to happy about it. Suddenly, he whips out his Jet Board, and grinds. Only at the end, he flips so that he grabs his Board and lands on his feet. His rests his board straight up, and leans on it while looking at me. We're standing not even a foot away from each other.

"You call me a show-off..." Jak tells me, looking at me straight in the eye, a bit serious. I shrug.

"You do it all the time," I tell him poking him in the chest., "When I do it every once in a great while, then it doesn't matter."

"What would be so different about now compared to any other time?"

"Nothing," I tell him, and turn around while looking back at him, "Maybe I just wanted to impress somebody..."

It was only a second later, when I look away from him I immediately began to feel guilty. Was I just FLIRTING with him? Does it even count as flirting? Is he okay with it? Am I okay with it? Isn't he dating Keira though?

Ow... Headache. Major headache...

"Look out!" I hear Jak tell me, and I turn around to face a Metal Head. Reacting on pure instinct and my eyes wide, I roll out of the way right as the monster slashes it's claws in my general direction. Once I'm able to, I aim and shoot. Soon, the Metal Head turned to dust.

I look at Jak who just finished killing off another Metal Head, "You alright?"

He's taking deep breaths. The attack might have been a surprise to both of us. He nods his head, and I'm silently relieved. I get up, and Jak moves over beside me.

"We need to be more careful," he tells me, "There's tons of Metal Heads around."

"I've noticed," I say and put my whip back in place. I take a quick time to look around.

"Quick question," I put my hands on my hips, "What exactly are we doing?"

"Well," I hear Jak drawl, "There's a lever mechanism I saw on our way in... If we could find something to make it lift. Then maybe we could..."

"Like this thing?" We both turn around to see Daxter standing on top of a wooden cylinder of some kind. I tilt my head at the strange mechanism. Jak moves beside me as we stare at the thing in confusion while Daxter begins to stomp on it like a little child. It's quite funny.

"Dax," I begin to tell him, "I don't think that jumping will d-"

Suddenly the thing was pressed down. Just like a button.

The entire cavern shook, and I could see in the far distance the lever that Jak was talking about. Just like the button, it was made of wood, and with the little push of the button, the thing rose. I look at Jak, who simultaneously looks at me back.

"How many of those do you think there are in here?"

"Three to five."

"Why three to five?"

"Those always seem to be the magic numbers."

I roll my eyes, "So what's our strategy?"

"What is up with you and strategies?"

"What is up with you being so trigger happy all the time?"

Jak just shrugs, and I give him an exasperated look, "How is it that you could have gotten this far on just aim and fire?"

Again, shrugs, "Alright. Have it your way. I got your back and you got mine."

"Deal."

We continue forward onto some more wooden platforms. Completely aware of any Metal Heads coming toward us. Needless to say, we did a lot of running around the Dig Site. Those small switches were scattered all over the place, and it seemed like that whenever we were getting closer to one there would be twice as many Metal Heads in the area. It didn't help that this place was a maze. If Baron Praxis ever wanted to set up a maze for little kids to play in, he would certainly have the designers for it. I don't know how many times we went around the site looking for those strange little buttons. They were everywhere! Littered all over the place just get get us annoyed. People love doing that to us, it seems. Lastly, it was hot. Lava everywhere, Metal Heads everywhere, plus jumping, running, and shooting equals a very VERY not happy me!

Once we had found the last of the switches, a sense of relief went through me, and I could tell Jak felt the same way. This mission was taking way longer than it should have. The final tremor that shook the entire place was longer than the rest. Stronger too...

"Watch out!" Suddenly, I was pressed to the ground with a considerable amount of weight on me. I could only guess it was Jak, as if a ghost or Daxter would have been able to push me down like that. Big slams followed as soon as my back hit the ground, and crumbling sound followed. Jak lifted himself off of me a bit and turned his head around to see a large boulders occupying the spots we once stood in. Jak seemed to have noticed it just in time. Breathlessly, we look back at each other.

"You okay?" Jak asked him. Despite the fuzzy feeling in my chest, I have a tendency to push him off like the last time, but I fight it for the fact that he's showing genuine concern. Most of today, he's tried to hide any thing that will show that he cares. Right now, he's so lost in the spur of the moment saving that he's not fighting it. So I won't either.

"Yeah, " I tell him, giving a small smile, "Thanks."

Before he could respond, puffs of smoke rise from the ground, and growls could be heard nearby.

"Move!" Jak rolls himself one way as I go the other. Soon we are ambushed by a nest. The smaller, insect like Metal Heads surround us like a wumpbee's nest while three other Metal Heads slowly crawl towards us behind them. Jak's aiming as I get out my whip.

"Shoot!" I tell him while giving my whip a crack at the Metal Heads in the back. Jak begins taking the ones close in the front with the Scatter Gun, allowing burst of red light to be shown with each shot. All the outer Metal Heads try to make their way towards him, but a flick of my wrist changes that. Causing all the little ones to die, and the larger three to back away, hissing and growling at me. Once we're clear of all the smaller ones, Jak easily takes the bigger ones out.

"Nice shooting," I tell him.

"Thanks."

Then were off again to find the Lurker Totem.

We climb a couple of the towers nearby to try to find a away over to the wooden lever, only to find out that the only way over to that side involved a hot air balloon, a swinging pole, and a little bit of gymnastics. Albeit, not on my top five list, but it got us across just fine as long as you ignore the fact that I face planted into the ground. Jak and Daxter got quite a laugh out of that.

Metal heads guarded the other side, and it was heavier than I thought. I got out my sniper, and began to take out the bigger ones on the stairs leading to the lever while Jak took care of the smaller ones below. However, the bigger ones starting moving down once they saw us here. Jak was occupied, and too distracted, so I had to act. I tossed my rifle aside, and went for my whip. I raised my arm, giving it a good roundabout before cracking it. All the bigger ones up top started to move my way as Jak finished the last of the smaller ones. I used my whip to wrap it around a Metal Heads neck before pulling him down. It gave a sickening crack before rolling lifelessly off the steps. I gave my whip a few more crack to keep them away while grabbing my pistol to give a couple of shots. Another fell, and three more were left. I cracked my whip again as yellow bullets flied, and hit one of them, and turning it to an Eco puddle. Jak entered the fight, and together, the last two were easy.

I groaned, "Will this ever end?"

"I noticed," Daxter says to me, "you complain a lot..."

I frown, "Got a problem with it? And like your one to talk!"

"We've got to be almost down by now," Jak tells us, "Let's hurry. I'm tired, and I'm not doing anything else after this."

"Agreed."

* * *

It wasn't long or hard to get to the Lurker Totem.

I mean, more gymnastics, sure! But I didn't embarrass myself like last time. Oh no, I find NEW ways to make me look like a fool! Imagine that?

"Will you guys quit laughing at me?"

Daxter let out a raspberry from trying to hold his breath, "The way she..."

Jak wasn't any better. His smirk annoyed me to no end, "Her face was..."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay. I get it. I'm a laughing stock. Can we just get the stupid seal piece?" I began walking faster to the point where I pass them up. They continue with their laughing, making incoherent sentences without having to laugh until their blue. I reach the totem ahead of them, but thankfully when they catch up, they've recovered from their laughing. Although they're both wearing grins on their faces.

The Totem pole is beautifully carved. Each face has a different expression, and different qualities, giving it a mysterious quality to it. On top within the carvings, is the ying yang sign for the Seal of the House of Mar shining in a brilliantly gold color. Jak and I look to Daxter, and Jak points at it. Daxter get's determined, and gains a confident disposition.

"I'm on it!" Suddenly Daxter's face changes, and he puts his hands in the air, "Wait a minute! I think this time, you should go get the thing!" Daxter tells Jak. Jak looks at him, and then the Totem in surprise. Jak turns to face me, a look of help on his face, but I shake my head.

"Don't you dare look at me like that! You can climb up there, no problem!"

So, Jak began to climb it. In all honesty it's bigger than it looks, and taller. It takes Jak a good few minutes to reach the top. I watch him. Ready to run forward if he decides to fall. Daxter, being the concerned friend he is, checks his nails while yelling words of encouragement.

"Looks dodgy up there! Don't hurt yourself Jak!"

Jak gives a hard yank, pulling the piece out, and causing the entire thing to shake. The Totem wobbles uncomfortable, and a piece of the top decides to break and fall off. I turn and look away as the item comes closer to the ground. A loud grunt is heard, and I open my eyes slightly to look at Daxter.

As we walk away, Daxter, with the large fish looking thing on his head asks us, "It's a curse, isn't it?"

* * *

"It's only late afternoon," I observe as we walk right out into field where the transport is waiting to take us back to Haven, "What are you boys thinking of doing?"

Daxter is the first to answer, "Well... I wanna see my Tessy-kins..."

I cover my laughing mouth, "Tessy-kins?"

"Don't judge."

I couldn't help but laugh. I look over to Jak who stays silent. I don't know why he get's like this, but I don't like it. Actually, I don't like a lot of things happening right now. Especially between him and Keira. Even though I didn't admit it to Olivia, it did bother me. To know that they were together, rather they were flirting, or just having fun... I did not like the idea of Jak being whisked away like that. Especially by Keira. No... Alright, I am smallest, tiniest, miniscule as possibly be bit jealous of him and Keira. Happy now? I'm not.

"Jak?" I ask, gain his attention, and let a small smile out, "dinner at the Hog?"

Jak, at first looks a bit surprised, but then he allows a smirk to grace his features, and allow his entire face to light up in a way that made me blush, "Only if your paying."

I scoff, "As if!" and then I run at full speed for a nearby zoomer. As I begin to run, I begin to think if this is a good idea. I mean, I know I don't like him going out with Keira, but am I going to interfere? The sound of footsteps behind me cause me to giggle, and answer my question. He has turned out to be one of my closest friends, and I care deeply for his happiness...

Heck yeah I'm going to interfere!

* * *

**There's a box right below this thing...See it? No?... Fine then! Just leave! ;) I'm kidding. See ya later!**


End file.
